


Need

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Sex Work, Smut, Switching, There's basically a lot of sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: Sasuke refuses to let the fact that he's an omega dictate his life, and has worked hard to get to where he is today. When an early heat threatens to ruin a highly important contract there's only one solution. He needs an alpha to fuck the heat out of him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 711
Kudos: 1999
Collections: Naruto Wonderland, Sasuke x Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O fic! If it wasn't clear from the tags there's a lot of sex in this one, lol.

Sasuke was sitting in his office reading through a several-million-dollar contract when the first lick of heat lashed at the very base of his spine. His fingers curled against the tabletop and wrinkled the papers he’d been reading. His teeth clenched together.

No.

_ No!  _

He didn’t have time for this, not now. He was going to Hong Kong on Monday to secure a deal he had been working on for months, he had to be there.

More warmth tingled its way up his spine and a groan half of annoyance and half something else altogether escaped his lips. He was glad it was Thursday evening and most people in the office had gone home for the night. He hated people seeing him like this. Weak, desperate, everything he wasn’t in life. 

Unlike what people had expected of him growing up Sasuke hadn’t presented as an alpha like his brother and father had, no, he had woken up sweaty and wet from his first heat, shocked and utterly dismayed. It hadn’t been easy to come to terms with being an omega, but that was years ago and he had long since learned to deal with it. 

He wasn’t going to let his secondary gender hinder him in life. Sure, he might not have the natural muscles that came with an alpha body but he worked out enough to make up for it; Muay Thai lessons ensuring that he could kick most alpha’s asses easily. People didn’t expect an omega to have leadership skills, but Sasuke showed them time and time again, proving that he could stand up to anyone and that his business sense made up for whatever pheromones could accomplish for an alpha. 

Sasuke wasn’t weak and people had long since stopped viewing him as such, giving him the respect he had earned. These days he didn’t care much that he was an omega, it didn’t hinder him in any way in life. 

Besides for this one thing. No matter what he did there was no stopping biology. Twice a year his body succumbed to a heat. No amount of sheer willpower could stop it from consuming his body, rendering him useless for a week as he fucked himself out of it with toys and hands and a whole lot of frustration.

It was an annoyance to have to take the time off work, but he’d made do so far and worked from home in the few hours of respite he had between rounds. This time was different though, he didn’t have time to be away. 

Usually, he would make sure he had time to take off when the heat was nearing, but it was coming early this time and he hadn’t expected it for another couple of weeks. That’s biology for you, changing things up at the worst of times. His secretary had gone into heat a few days ago and he’d have to send her home when the sweet scent had filled the office—distracting everyone—and it must have triggered his own prematurely. 

He shoved the papers aside, knowing all the work would be useless if he couldn’t be in Hong Kong in a few days. As it looked come Monday he would be locked up in his apartment, dildo in his ass as millions of dollars vanished from his grip. He could send someone, but he trusted few, and those he was meeting had made it perfectly clear that they were only considering the deal because of him. 

There was no way he could go, no matter how well he timed it. Being on a plane during a heat was a terrible idea, even if they’d allowed him to board in the first place, and no matter how stubborn Sasuke was even he couldn’t ignore the pangs of arousal, wouldn’t have been able to concentrate long enough for a meeting. 

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, feeling warm and clammy already. He still had a few hours until the heat set in fully and he was rendered useless, but it was making its presence known. 

He didn’t want to give up the deal, had to find a way. It was too important. There was no possibility of getting the meeting rescheduled and he knew as much as asking would kill off the deal, making him appear untrustworthy. 

No, he had to find a way to get the heat over with in a few days rather than the week it took. 

Shit, fuck. There was a way to do that, a way he didn’t want to resort to, but when his job was in the balance…

Omegas were naturally made to please an alpha, and even though Sasuke never let a filthy alpha near his body—not willing to give up control like that and instead preferring to fuck betas or other omegas—he knew that was the only thing his body truly craved during a heat. The stench of alpha pheromones and the stretch of a knot filling his hole. If he found an alpha he could get the heat over by Monday, hopefully. 

He clenched his eyes shut as another wave of heat washed over him, warning him that he shouldn’t be in public anymore. 

On the list of ways he wanted to spend his evening going to a bar looking for a willing alpha was about as low as it got. He had no doubt he would have found one easily enough, the smell of oncoming heat would have them fighting over him, but he didn’t want to share his bed with an alpha that would think they were bound together and that Sasuke was nothing but a piece of flesh to be mated with. Alphas could get possessive, and if there was something Sasuke didn’t need in his life it was an alpha thinking Sasuke was  _ his _ . 

It would be worth it to get the deal though, wouldn’t it? A shitty weekend, followed by some weeks of making the alpha realise that Sasuke would want nothing else to do with him, that he had just been a means to an end. 

Troublesome. 

Unless… Unless there was a better solution. An alpha that would have no wrong notions about what it all was…

He pulled up his phone and dialled, only having to wait a couple of rings until the person on the other end picked up.

Before he could regret it Sasuke simply stated, “I need a favour.”

***

The clock was barely past noon on Friday, and Naruto was in his spare bedroom, straightening the waterproof mattress protector over the kingsize mattress, making sure it was tucked in well enough to withstand the weekend. Soft cotton sheets followed, equally fastened because the waterproof sheets against a bare ass weren’t very comfortable. For a finishing touch he piled on pillows and sheets, everything freshly laundered and smelling faintly of detergent. 

He took a step away from the bed, deeming himself done. 

The lights were dimmed down and thick curtains drawn before the windows, making the room seem warm and cosy, even if the sharp winds of late fall was rattling the trees outside his apartment. 

He padded back into the living room, dragging his fingers through his hair. It was still damp from his earlier shower and he hadn’t bothered styling it, knowing it wouldn’t have lasted long anyway. It was the same reason he only wore a pair of faded blue sweatpants. Clothes would just end up in the way.

Stretching his back until it cracked he figured he was as ready as it got and let himself collapse to the couch. His visitor should be on his way, and while he waited he pulled out his phone, reading over the message he had gotten from Neji last night. 

He’d known Neji for a couple of years, had helped him now and again, and had reckoned he was inquiring on behalf of himself when he wondered if Naruto had any plans for the weekend, but that hadn’t been the case. 

Naruto read the name of the man who was coming over. _ Sasuke Uchiha _ . He had no idea who the man was, hadn’t met any of Neji’s friends before, not often seeing the other man more than twice a year after all. He guessed he could’ve googled him, but he kind of liked figuring out a person all on his own, free of any preconceptions. Neji had vouched for him, and he trusted Neji. 

A few minutes later, exactly when Neji had said Sasuke was going to come, the doorbell rang, and Naruto got up and buzzed him in, waiting in the open doorway, eager to see who he would be spending the weekend with. 

It didn’t take long until he saw him walking up the stairs, peering around himself, most likely in the search for the right apartment. Moments later dark eyes landed on Naruto, only flicking away long enough to confirm that the apartment number on the brass plaque next to the door was the right one. 

His stride was perfectly contained when he headed towards Naruto, not so much as a waver in his feet. Naruto was used to shaking legs and flickering gazes. Sasuke’s eyes didn’t waver from his at all.

He was handsome with his dark hair, pale skin and impeccable clothes over a lean but strong frame. Those shoulders were wider than most omegas that Naruto saw. He carried none of the fragility usually associated with them but looked strong, both physically and mentally. He had a similar aura to Neji in fact, which maybe wasn’t surprising considering they were friends. 

“Naruto Uzumaki?” Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of Naruto. He didn’t even sneak a glance down Naruto’s bare chest. Naruto was almost a little disappointed. 

“In the flesh,” Naruto said and reached out a hand. Sasuke grabbed it firmly. His palm was just a little clammy, his grip firm. 

“Sasuke Uchiha. I gather Neji has told you about my predicament?”

He looked startlingly put together for an omega on the cusp of his heat, just the barest trace of sweat along his hairline betraying that he wasn’t perfectly composed. Naruto grinned, knowing he was going to make sure the other man didn’t stay composed at all. 

“Neji sure did. Do you want to come inside to discuss further?”

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto inside the apartment, looking around as he did. The apartment wasn’t all that exciting, a pretty plain two-bedroom affair he had decorated with the help of good old IKEA. 

Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down, and Sasuke followed suit.

“So, Neji talks about me then,” Naruto said when Sasuke didn’t appear about to break the silence himself. It was a little odd to be sitting here on opposite ends of the couch. Usually, any omega would be hanging off of Naruto by now. He wasn’t sure he minded the change much.

“He… mentioned you once,” Sasuke said. Naruto saw pale fingers twitch where they rested against Sasuke’s leg. A leg clad in a pair of pants just tight enough that his thighs strained against them when he sat down. 

“All good things I presume?”

“He didn’t go into detail.”

Naruto grinned. Sasuke was stiff and seemed to be trying hard to keep the steadily approaching heat from taking control of him. Most omegas would be too deep in their approaching heat to care about keeping in control, their hormones reacting to his alpha pheromones and triggering the heat fully. Sasuke was different, and it would make it even more fun to dishevel him later, to see how desperate he would get. 

Sure, helping omegas through their heats might be a job, but that didn’t mean Naruto didn't enjoy it. There was nothing quite like seeing someone at their most vulnerable, stripped of more than clothes, completely bare to him, primal in the way their instincts took control of their bodies. 

“So, what do you want out of this, Sasuke?” Naruto said, tucking one foot under his thigh and turning his body more fully towards Sasuke. It was a good thing Sasuke was still in control of himself, Naruto preferred a conversation with his clients beforehand, to make sure they knew exactly what they were getting into and what they were searching for. This time there hadn’t been time to arrange a meeting like that since Neji had only inquired if Naruto was available last evening. 

“I want to get the heat done with before Monday morning so I can go to Hong Kong,” Sasuke stated. 

“That’s very utilitarian of you,” Naruto quipped. 

“I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t an emergency, I prefer not to have to rely on others because of biology.” 

Naruto shrugged. “I can respect that. You ever spend a heat with an alpha before?”

Sasuke’s nose scrunched up in apparent disgust. “Once. It was not a good experience .”

“He get rough with you?” Naruto asked. It wasn't uncommon for alphas to lose control, but Naruto had no respect for those that ended up harming omegas or stepping over lines because of it. He never went further than planned with anyone, would never do anything the omega didn’t fully consent to. He took particular pride in it. 

“Rough I could’ve handled fine,” Sasuke scoffed, and somehow Naruto didn’t doubt it. “He got possessive, thought he owned me because I let him fuck me. Took me weeks to get rid of the asshole.”

“Well, I can promise that I won’t get possessive with you, Sasuke. You’re not looking for the mated pair experience, and I can  _ definitely  _ make sure you’re all fucked out by Monday.”

“Cocky much?” Sasuke asked, one thin eyebrow lifting momentarily. 

“Let’s say that I know what I’m doing,” Naruto said as he leaned a little closer, pitching his voice lower. He could see Sasuke’s pupils dilate, reacting to Naruto’s scent or proximity. “Now, tell me what you like and what you don’t like.”

***

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate, and Sasuke’s fingers were digging into his thighs as he gave Naruto the quick lists of do’s and don’t’s. ( _ Don’t refer to me as  _ omega _ , don’t leave any marks that will show in a suit, do fill me with come. _ ) It probably should feel awkward to give out your sexual preferences like this but this was little more than a business transaction after all. Naruto fucked the heat out of him, and Sasuke paid him, and that was that. No feelings, just pure sex. He didn’t like that he had to resort to this, but the deal was worth too much, he could deal with having an alpha’s hands on him for a couple of days if it got rid of the heat faster. His body would probably thank him too, always craving an alpha’s touch during heats. Fucking annoying. 

“Well, I can certainly work with this. Do you want to use my shower to wash off the scent blockers?” Naruto asked when Sasuke finished.

Sasuke frowned. “How do you know I’m wearing scent blockers?” Few omegas did. To get scent blockers that worked to cover up the scent of omega pheromones you had to pay a pretty penny and most omegas didn’t have the money or didn’t care. Some liked flaunting their pre-heat scent, loving the attention it brought them. Sasuke was certainly not one of those omegas. He hated the lascivious looks and the wolf whistles that came with, so he gladly paid the exorbitant price. 

“I can see how close your heat is, you can barely keep it back anymore, if you weren’t wearing blockers this room would be filled with your scent by now.”

Sasuke had no idea how Naruto could see how much he was struggling, he thought he had decent hold of himself. But then again, this was Naruto’s job, wasn’t it? He would see omegas in heat all the time, no wonder he would notice the smaller signals. 

“Do you want me to wash them off?” Sasuke countered. 

“Yes,” Naruto simply stated, not shying from Sasuke’s eyes at all. Typical alpha, never afraid to say what they were thinking. “There’s a clean robe in there if you want to change. Not like you are going to need all those clothes you are wearing anyway.”

Sasuke’s brows tightened into a shadow of a frown but he didn’t argue, knowing Naruto was right. He was already getting warm and clammy underneath them, so fucking with clothes on was out of the question. 

It was odd to use the shower in someone else's home, particularly someone he didn’t even know but was about to fuck. Sasuke was all about practicality though, so he didn’t hesitate to peel off his clothes as soon as Naruto left the bathroom after showing it to him. 

The fabric of his pants stuck to his legs and there was a patch of sticky wetness in his boxer briefs. He was glad he had brought a small overnight bag with fresh clothes to wear when he left because he was not putting these stained clothes back on. 

He stepped into the shower, using the shower gel to scrub off the layer of scent blockers he had put on when he left the house to stop alphas on the street from scenting him. He wondered how the weekend would progress, had never done anything like this before so he didn’t know what to expect. Impersonal sex just to make his omega hormones happy? It was all troublesome. He would happily do away with heats altogether. Wasn’t like he ever planned on having kids anyway, he had no time or room in his life for those so it was a useless encumbrance twice a year. 

At least Naruto was attractive. Some alphas took pride in pumping their muscles to the max, making them look rather unappetisingly inflated, but Naruto just looked… strong. Broad shoulders, tight abs, perfectly sculpted arms. Sasuke had been a little surprised when Naruto was waiting for him in the door wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hung sinfully low on Naruto’s hips, showing off a whole lot of golden skin. Sasuke could appreciate having something nice to look at over the weekend. He might not often indulge, but he wasn’t above enjoying getting fucked, even though he stuck to betas whose brain chemistry was less affected by hormones and allowed them to understand that a no string fuck was exactly that, no fucking strings attached. 

He had hopes Naruto would be better than the last alpha Sasuke fucked. He did this for a living, after all, it would be bad for him to feel possessive. Getting attached to the omegas would make his job impossible. 

Stepping out of the shower he made quick work of drying himself off before pulling on the terrycloth robe Naruto had left there for him. He pushed his hair back and looked into the mirror. Not that he cared what Naruto thought about his looks, Sasuke was paying for this anyway, but still, didn’t hurt to make sure he looked decent enough. 

The robe was a dark blue that went well with his skin, and tied loosely around his waist it showed off the dip of his sternum. Sasuke shook his head and looked away. Wasn’t like he needed to seduce Naruto so this was foolish.

He refused to be nervous so he stepped back into the living room, only to find it empty. One of the doors that led off it was open, however, so he walked towards it and saw a plain bedroom dominated by a large bed in the middle, piled high with pillows and sheets. Naruto was kneeling by a small fridge next to the bed, filling it with water bottles and granola bars. Practical, meant they wouldn’t have to leave the bed much, which would be appreciated when they were in the middle of things. The pheromones Sasuke exuded during his heat would affect Naruto as much as him, so neither were likely to feel like spending much time away from the other.

“You smell good,” Naruto said as he rose, slowly turning around.

“Is this where you vax poetics about how I smell like lavender or vanilla or a dewy field?” Sasuke said, stepping into the room fully.

Naruto laughed. “Nah, that shit is for romance novels. You just smell like sex.” 

It was clearly affecting Naruto already, cock thickening enough to pull at the fabric of his sweats. 

“So, what now?” Sasuke said, arms crossing in front of his chest. 

“It’s up to you, I’m here to serve you after all. We can get straight to it and kickstart the heat or we can hang around until it kicks in by itself.”

“The first. I don’t have time to waste.”

Naruto chuckled. “Right now it is.” He walked closer, a sly grin on his face. Sasuke stood still, hands crossed in front of his chest, trying to bite back the instincts that told him to throw himself at the alpha. He knew it didn’t matter, but he disliked the way his biology tried to override his mind. 

“If you ever feel uncomfortable with something you can tell me and we’ll stop and figure things out.” Naruto had paused a good couple of feet from him, giving him space he thought Sasuke needed.

“I’m fine, let’s just do this.” Sasuke let his arms drop down by his side, and took a step towards the alpha, shuddering a little when Naruto’s hands came up to wrap around his biceps, pulling him a little closer. 

“You said you were fine with kissing, yeah?” Naruto asked, but didn’t wait for an answer, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Sasuke’s. The contact had Sasuke’s hormones surging, and he couldn’t stop the way he pushed into the kiss, lips parting as Naruto deepened the kiss. 

He didn’t quite notice that Naruto was backing him up until the edge of the bed met the back of his calves. There was something intimate about someone else's bed, but considering what they were going to be spending the weekend doing then sitting down on Naruto’s mattress was maybe not such a big deal, so he let himself fall back, resting on his elbows and looking up at Naruto. The alphas gaze slid down his body where the robe had parted, showing off a good slice of chest and plenty of leg, and there was a visceral heat in his gaze that had Sasuke bite down on his lip to hold back a moan. He could feel slick wetting the back of the robe, and his cock was hardening fast, tenting the thick fabric where it still covered him. Kickstarting the heat was clearly working. 

“Let me see you,” Naruto said, and Sasuke didn’t hesitate as his hands went to the belt tying his robe together, pulling the loose knot apart and parting the fabric. It pooled around his elbows, leaving him fully on display. He wasn’t shy about his body, knew he looked good, and it was clear from the look on Naruto’s face that he agreed. 

“Man, I love this job,” Naruto muttered as he dropped to his knees, large hands curling around Sasuke’s knees and pushing his legs apart enough to make room between them. 

“I find that the most effective way to start up a proper heat is an orgasm,” Naruto continued, bright blue eyes looking up at Sasuke as if he waited for the clear ahead, so Sasuke jerked his head in a nod. Naruto grinned, and then he was leaning in his tongue dragging up the length of Sasuke’s cock. 

Considering Sasuke had spent the majority of his heats alone with nothing but toys, he wasn’t quite ready for the pang of sharp arousal that travelled through him as Naruto’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he took him deep in his throat without hesitation. He wasn’t usually this sensitive but the heat made everything amplified, and fuck, it wouldn’t take him long to come at all.

His hips tried to buck up, but Naruto’s hands held him down in a firm grip, and that shouldn’t make him feel this hot and bothered, but it did, and he tipped his head back, holding in a moan. 

“You can make as much sound as you want, the walls are thick,” Naruto said as he pulled off Sasuke’s cock, and Sasuke wanted to whine at the loss of wet heat. 

“Gotta work harder to make me scream,” Sasuke gritted out as Naruto went back to what he had been doing, and with the way Naruto hummed around him, sending maddening vibrations through him Sasuke was certain Naruto took Sasuke’s words as a challenge. 

As it was Sasuke didn’t scream, but he did come only moments later, body growing taut as he finished down Naruto’s throat. 

Normally an orgasm would have him relaxed and sated, but he’d barely finished coming when he felt his heat slam into him full-force. 

“Shit, your scent spiked hard,” Naruto said, but Sasuke barely caught the words as he fell back against the mattress, heat lashing through him, pricking over his skin. He wiggled out of the robe and turned his face into one of the pillows littered on the bed, dragging in the smell of laundry detergent to clear his nose of the scent of pheromones that was overpowering him. He could feel slick trickling from his hole but didn’t even have it in him to be annoyed. 

He couldn't remember ever being this affected this quickly. It had to be the alpha pheromones the room was getting saturated in, a thick spicy musk that had him want to get on hands and knees and present himself, however much that went against everything he would normally do. 

He could feel the mattress move as Naruto presumably crawled onto it and then strong arms were pulling him close. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto’s neck, breathing in his scent straight from the source. It felt like a drug flowing through him, calming the waves of heat and stoking them at the same time. 

“It can be a little intense if you are used to going through the heats alone,” Naruto said, and Sasuke made a noncommittal sound against his skin as he pressed his mouth against Naruto’s scent glands, tongue dipping out to trace against the skin. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and pressed close to Sasuke like this had him feeling Naruto’s hard cock against his abdomen and that gave him some perfect ideas on how to get the pain away.

“I need your cock in me,” he muttered, voice a little shaky. 

“Shit, yeah, that can be arranged,” Naruto said. “Lay back, I’ll make you feel so good.”

It was hard but Sasuke dragged himself away from the heady allure of Naruto’s scent and let himself fall back, chest heaving. 

At the first press of fingers against his hole, Sasuke’s fingers dug into the sheets, hips twitching.

“So wet already, so hot,” Naruto said, and normally Sasuke would be annoyed at the talking, but he was too far gone to care.

“Give me two,” he said instead, letting out a hitched breath when Naruto complied and pressed two fingers inside, crooking them and pressing against his walls. 

Sasuke knew the prep wasn’t necessary, his body was more than ready for Naruto’s cock, but as Naruto’s fingers found his prostate and rubbed against it he didn’t have it in him to complain. His head fell back, pressing into the mattress as his hips twitched up, wanting more. 

“You’re so hard, look at your cock leaking, want to see you come like this, on my fingers.” 

“Fuck, Naruto, just fuck me, please.” 

“So impatient. Come on, come one more time and I’ll fuck you so good.”

Naruto’s words sent a shiver up Sasuke’s spine, and as Naruto pressed his thumb against Sasuke’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from both sides he lost it, coming in white stripes over himself, back arching up from the force of the orgasm ripping through him.

The relief didn’t last a full minute, desperate heat eating at him, and when Naruto pulled his fingers out of his hole Sasuke almost whined at the loss, wanting more, needing more. Fuck, he didn’t know what it was about Naruto’s pheromones, Sasuke had never reacted like this around alphas but he wanted to drown in the scent, wanted to lick the sweat off Naruto’s neck and bite down on his flesh to get more of that scent in him. 

“How flexible are you?” Naruto asked, and it took Sasuke’s heat addled mind a moment to process the words. 

His breathing was ragged as he answered. “Why don’t you find out?”

It was meant as a challenge, and Naruto took the bait willingly. Fingers dug into the flesh of Sasuke’s thighs and one leg was lifted and pressed against Naruto’s shoulder, and then there was blunt pleasure against his hole and Sasuke could only dig his fingers into the sheets and moan as Naruto pressed his cock inside, filling him in a way his fingers hadn’t been near doing. The sudden pressure knocked the breath out of Sasuke in the very best of ways. 

Naruto didn’t move, his hips pressed against Sasuke’s ass, Sasuke’s leg pressed close to his chest. “Shit, you’re flexible alright, that’s gonna be fun,” Naruto said, grinning at Sasuke and looking too composed for an alpha dick deep in an omega in heat. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or should I go home to my toys?” Sasuke grit, trying to hold back the side of him that wanted him to beg for Naruto to move. 

“Impatient are we? I guess you could go home to your toys, but somehow I don’t think they can fuck you quite as well,” Naruto said, cocky in a way that meant he probably had evidence to support the claim. 

Judging by the way he pulled back and slammed back inside could point to that, and god, this was exactly what Sasuke’s omega side needed, a cock filling every part of him, fucking him hard, making it impossible to focus on anything other than the stretch of his hole and the tightness in his thigh where it was pressed against his chest. 

“I think I’m gonna get two more orgasms out of you before I knot you, think you can handle that?” Naruto asked, rolling his hips against Sasuke, filling him over and over again, and Sasuke could do nothing but moan. His body was on fire and he wanted to come, cock having never even softened after the last orgasm.

Naruto snuck a hand in between their bodies, palm warm against Sasuke’s cock as he wrapped it around it. It was almost too much, the dual sensations of being fucked into and jerked off at the same time.

“Look at you taking my cock so well. Are you gonna come again? Get your come all over my hand?”

Sasuke’s hands lost their grip on the sheets and flew up, fingers curling into Naruto’s shoulders, jerking him closer, drowning in the overpowering scent of alpha, his body filled with molten lava, seeking the release to quench the heat. Naruto’s words were stoking the fire and soon Sasuke was coming, nails scratching down flesh as he came hard, a scream throttled in his throat, because fuck it, Sasuke didn’t scream when he came like some pornstar. 

If his cock wanted to soften that was ruined when Naruto lifted the hand that had been wrapped around the cock to his mouth, and licked a broad stripe across the palm, catching the come that stained it, moaning loudly at the taste as if it was the sweetest candy, and Sasuke could feel his cock twitch in interest. 

“One more, then you’ll get my knot,” Naruto said. Normally Sasuke would roll his head at the promise of a knot, typical alpha behaviour to boast about their knots, but Sasuke felt his body ache for the fullness of one, wanted to be spread open on it, and he could feel slick trickle from his opening to stain the sheets underneath, body more than ready for whatever Naruto had to give him. 

His mind felt sluggish, and it took him a second to realise that Naruto had pulled away, leaving Sasuke’s hole open and clenching around nothing, but before Sasuke had time to complain he felt his hips lifted as Naruto lifted both of Sasuke’s legs over his shoulders and sank down, mouth finding Sasuke’s cock and three fingers pressing inside his hole, and Sasuke could do nothing but take it as Naruto’s fingers fucked him, copious amounts of slick making him wet enough that he could hear it when Naruto’s fingers moved inside, and any other time he’d maybe feel some semblance of mortification, but now all he felt was the pleasure Naruto was giving him, taking Sasuke’s cock deep, sucking off every drop of come left on it from earlier. 

Sasuke’s body was tensing up. He’d come three times already but it didn’t seem to stop his body, although it took longer this time to build, a slowly tightening spiral in his gut. 

Naruto was good, too good. His fingers knew how to crook to hit the right spots, and he had no problem taking Sasuke deep in his throat, moaning as if Sasuke’s cock was a treat. Sasuke never wanted to be without Naruto’s mouth around his cock, hot and wet and throat tight when he swallowed around him, but he couldn’t stop the way his body was twitching, so sensitive from his heat, and soon he was spilling down Naruto’s throat, Naruto working him through it, not stopping until Sasuke pulled at his hair, too sensitive to take more. His cock had softened a little in Naruto’s mouth, but he knew his heat was far from over, that his body longed for a knot and probably wouldn’t give him a break until he got it. Usually, he’d work himself tired with vibrators and fleshlights before he shoved a knotted dildo deep in his ass, and only then he got some clarity and rest. 

“You ready for more?” Naruto said, hands slowly moving over Sasuke’s thighs, soothing him, looking up at him with bright blue eyes, looking perfectly comfortable resting between Sasuke’s legs. 

“Fuck, give me your knot already,” Sasuke hissed, glaring a little when Naruto gave him a smirk. 

“So demanding, I love it. Now, turn around for me, get on your hands and knees and show me that perfect ass.”

Sasuke’s body felt weak but the knowledge that he’d soon get the knot that his biology longed for pushed him to twist around in the sheets, moaning as his cock dragged against the cotton. Too sensitive, but he wanted more. 

Firm hands locked around his hips, pulling him up on his knees, and Sasuke should feel exposed like this but he was too far gone to care, just curled his arms underneath his head, and let Naruto look. He swore he could feel the alpha’s gaze on his hole. That had him shudder a little and he felt more slick leak, trailing down a thigh in a thin rivulet. Moments later he felt a wet tongue drag up his inner thigh, licking up the slick with a final flick against his rim, and Sasuke was kind of glad Naruto was holding him up or his knees would probably give away underneath him. 

“Naruto,” he said, voice ragged, desperate for more but not wanting to beg, not having it in him to form the words. Even this far gone the bit that hated that he had to succumb to any alpha was there, telling him to keep some semblance of control over himself. 

It was hard to focus on that part when he felt the blunt head of a cock press against him, dragging up against his perineum before pushing against his hole. 

A ragged sigh of relief punched from his lungs as Naruto finally pushed inside, his thick cock spreading him wide in the very best of ways. 

“Look at you taking my cock so well, such a good o—” Naruto cut himself off mid-sentence, and it took Sasuke a long moment to understand why, he was more preoccupied with the fact that Naruto wasn’t moving, wasn’t fucking him. 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke, you good?” 

Had he been a little less desperate he might have appreciated the fact that Naruto had remembered Sasuke’s utter dislike of being referred to as an omega, and that Naruto caught himself and apologised for the near slip. Sasuke knew it was pretty common for omegas to preen at being called good little omegas by their alphas, but Sasuke was not one of them. 

“Yes, fuck, I’m good, just, move already.”

“How’s a man to say no to that?” Naruto’s voice was teasing, but his actions weren’t. His hands tightened their hold on Sasuke’s hips and then he pulled back and thrust in. Sasuke could only curl his fingers in the sheets and hold on as Naruto fucked him hard and fast.

It was everything Sasuke ached for—a big cock splitting him open—and his cock was achingly hard and leaking precome. He’d jerk off if he didn’t think he’d collapse unless he used both arms to brace himself. He wanted to come, and he wanted Naruto to fill him with his come and shove his knot inside, spreading him wide. He was growing delirious with pleasure and need and want, and had no idea if he was actually making words to beg Naruto to have him come, or if he was just making incoherent noises. 

Each drag of that thick cock inside pushed against his prostate, and he was spiralling towards an orgasm, but he needed more to come, he wanted to so bad, wanted to, wanted to—

He could feel it when Naruto’s cock started growing, the increasing thickness pulling at his rim, and a few thrusts later Naruto shoved in deep, knot too big to leave again, catching against Sasuke’s rim. Naruto continued to shallowly thrust against him and within moments he was coming. Sasuke could feel the flood of come inside, could feel Naruto’s cock pulsate, knot pressing right against his prostate and finally he came, his cock shooting a trickle of come into the sheets. 

He was sure he screamed and moaned, but he had no recollection of either, feeling too lost in the pleasure shuddering through him as he clenched on the unyielding knot.

Faintly he felt Naruto’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him secure as Sasuke’s body grew limp, and Sasuke was vaguely aware of Naruto gently moving them to lay on their side, his cock still stuck inside him, knot not about to go down for a few more minutes. 

Sasuke’s eyes closed as he finally felt relief, the intense flame of the heat calming to a need for closeness, so when Naruto kept his arm around him he didn’t complain, just closed his arms and breathed, slowly feeling his head clearing a little now that the heat was sated for a while.

“How are you feeling?” Naruto’s voice was a rumble in his ear, the alpha curled around Sasuke’s back. 

“Tired. Sticky.”

Naruto chuckled. “Sadly both are hard to avoid. I’ll get some washcloths when the knot dies down. “I’m sorry about the slip up earlier, that was not cool.”

Sasuke shrugged. “It’s fine. I know most omegas like it, you caught yourself.”

Naruto’s thumb was tracing small circles against Sasuke’s hipbone, and Sasuke let out a soft sigh, feeling content, wishing it could stay like this for a while, but knowing that the heat would pick up again in a bit. He still didn’t like being at the mercy of his biology like this, but Naruto had been good so far and it would be worth it if they could break the heat early. 

“So, Sasuke, why do you need to be in Hong Kong on Monday?” 

Naruto seemed utterly unperturbed that his cock was currently inside Sasuke’s ass, and Sasuke knew the whole situation should probably be awkward considering he’d only met Naruto a short while ago, but it wasn’t. Maybe he was too sated from coming several times to care about awkward. 

“I have a business meeting with some associates. It’s worth a few million dollars, and I was not about to have biology stop me from landing it.” 

Naruto made an impressed whistling sound. “I can see that. You some hotshot executive?”

Sasuke huffed. “Yeah, something like that. I run a tech company. It’s one of those jobs that sound incredibly boring when explained because it’s mostly a lot of meetings.”

“Nah, it sounds cool. Travelling to Hong Kong to bag a few million dollars for your firm, that’s impressive you know? Besides, you know what I do for a living, I ain’t gonna judge anyone's job.”

“How did you end up doing this for a living?”

“I kind of fell into it? Like, I helped out a friend with his heat once after he complained that it was hard to find someone to trust to do it with when you weren’t interested in a relationship. So I figured if I could be that someone for him I could be for others as well? I know there are brothels around that offer the same, but they’re a bit impersonal, and I like being freelance. I can take the clients I want and refuse anyone who gives off a bad vibe.”

Sasuke had heard about the brothels and wasn’t sure even Hong Kong would have made him desperate enough to go to one of those. 

Naruto nuzzled his nose against Sasuke’s nape but didn’t say more, so Sasuke kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the quiet before the storm. He was surprised he was feeling so comfortable around Naruto. The one other time he had spent a heat with an alpha hadn’t been anything like this. The other alpha had kept touching him when they were knotted together, not a soft touch like Naruto’s thumb against his hip bone, but hard jerks to Sasuke’s nipples, or fingers fondling his soft cock. It had been annoying that he wouldn’t let him rest. Besides, his scent had been overpowering in the worst of ways, and Sasuke only stopped himself from kicking him out because at least the fucking guy was attacked to a dick with a knot, which was turning out to be his only redeeming quality. 

It had been a mistake, but Sasuke had been younger and wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and when the alpha, who was little more than an acquaintance at the point had offered Sasuke had accepted. It had been a subpar few days, and Sasuke had been happy when the heat broke and he could kick the other out. Only the alpha didn’t take the hint and kept pestering him, somehow thinking he had laid some kind of claim to Sasuke now. It had taken weeks to get him to take the hint, fucking alpha thinking with his knot, not his head. 

“You smell really good,” Naruto said softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Sasuke didn’t reciprocate the compliment, however good he found Naruto’s scent. A soft musk, warm and spicy and comforting. 

It took another few minutes before Naruto’s knot finally shrunk enough that he could pull out. Sasuke winced at the come and slick that spilt free, hating the feeling but not able to do much about it. His hole twitched, already missing the heavy weight of a knot inside. 

Naruto patted Sasuke’s ass once and then left for the bathroom, coming back with towels and warm washcloths, and gently he washed off the worst of the mess from Sasuke’s body. Sasuke let him, feeling too tired to move, trying to tell himself it was okay to be pampered a little, that it didn’t make him weak. 

After getting rid of the dirty towels Naruto came back to bed, stopping only to pull out water bottles and snacks. Sasuke eagerly grabbed a bottle, downing half of it at once. Most of the snacks were unhealthy, which he figured was okay since he was going to burn through a lot of calories this weekend, but he also saw a plastic tub of cherry tomatoes and he grabbed it, frowning up at Naruto. 

“I asked Neji what kind of snacks you liked and the only thing he could think of was tomatoes. I hope it’s a kind you like? There was a surprising variety of tomatoes, I had no idea what to pick.” 

Sasuke blinked at Naruto. He’d asked Neji for his snack preferences? That was oddly considerate. Sasuke had brought a small stash of his own snacks, hadn’t thought Naruto would have some for him as well, didn’t know what protocol normally was. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, I like these,” Sasuke said, popping the lid of the tub and grabbing one. It burst over his tongue when he bit into it, the perfect blend of sweet and tart. 

“You should eat something salty and something a bit more calorie-dense as well, but I figured I’d get something that I knew you liked.”

Sasuke had no idea what to say to that, so he just ate another tomato. 

The break didn’t last long, but it got some food and water in them. Sasuke felt heat lick up his spine again, cock twitching against his thigh, and he groaned in annoyance. 

“Starting up again?” Naruto asked, and when Sasuke nodded he quickly put away what remained of their snacks, sitting back against the headboard and pulling Sasuke close until he was leaning with his back against Naruto’s firm chest, tanned legs framing his own. Naruto’s hands were sliding up Sasuke’s arms, and the touch soothed the oncoming heatwave some. 

“How do you usually spend your heats?” Naruto asked. Sasuke figured maybe he should be embarrassed divulging his masturbatory habits, but Naruto had been cock-deep in him not too long ago so they were well beyond that. 

“Lots of toys and frustration most of the time,” he said with a shrug. 

“Toys, huh, what’s your favourite one?”

Sasuke hesitated a moment, then went all in. So far Naruto had seemed a little too in control, Sasuke wondered if he could do anything to make Naruto feel half as desperate as the heat was making Sasuke feel. 

“They are good for different things? A vibrating buttplug in the beginning to take the first rounds. It’s great right against my prostate. Then a fleshlight around my cock, wet with lube and precome. It’s got these ridges inside, feel so good squeezed around me. But my favourite is this one dildo. Thick and long with a fat knot on the end. Stretches me so nice, I always come hard when I push the knot inside, makes me so wet.”

As Sasuke talked Naruto’s hands moved from his shoulders to his thighs, the warm touch rubbing up the flesh, fingers digging in. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s cock hard against the small of his back.

“Yeah, you like that? A fake knot spreading you wide? Does it compare to the real thing?” Naruto’s voice was deep and husky, the words whispered right in Sasuke’s ear, and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“Fuck no, it’s not close. It can’t fill me up like yours did, felt so fucking good.” Sasuke twisted around and hooked a hand around Naruto’s neck, pulling him close enough that their lips almost touched. “Yours is bigger too, could feel you so deep, want it in me again.”

“God, Sasuke, you drive me crazy. Want to see you ride my cock later, want to see how those hips move, yeah?” 

Sasuke groaned, dragging in the scent of Naruto that was swirling around him, making him feel drugged. “Yeah, sure, don’t care how just wanna come again.”

He wasn’t sure who won the game, but seconds later their lips met, the kiss hard and tinged with the desperation of the heat. Naruto kissed like he could spend the whole night doing it, sucking Sasuke’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down softly one moment before the tip of his tongue traced against Sasuke’s the next. It was like a whirlwind and it was making Sasuke’s head spin. He’d never kissed anyone quite like this before, and he wanted to keep going, but he could feel the way slick was starting to leak and how his cock was hard, curving against his abdomen, and knew it would only be a matter of minutes until he needed more. 

“Could kiss you forever, god, the way your scent spikes, it’s amazing. Just want to drown in it,” Naruto muttered, fluttering soft kisses against Sasuke’s lips before diving in again, sending Sasuke’s head reeling. 

“Naruto please, need more,” Sasuke whined when the heat spiralling in his gut got too intense. 

“I’ll take care of you, lay down on your stomach.”

Sasuke scrambled to do as Naruto said, not even caring how undignified he looked.

“This ass, shit, so gorgeous. Can I mark it?” 

Sasuke shuddered and nodded against the arms he’d folded underneath his head. “Yeah, please.”

The mattress dipped as Naruto moved, Sasuke’s legs parted as Naruto knelt between them. Hands caressed the soft flesh of his ass, thumbs digging in to part his cheeks, and Sasuke knew Naruto could see how wet he was, how slick was smeared over his rim and down his inner thighs but he didn’t care, particularly not when Naruto leaned in, teeth locking around the flesh of one cheek, biting hard enough that it sent a zing of pleasured pain through Sasuke. 

The bite was soothed by Naruto’s tongue, and then he bit down on the opposite cheek as well, a little harder this time, and Sasuke couldn’t stop the moan that ripped from his throat if he wanted to. 

Another lick of a tongue to soothe the bite. Sasuke knew it was bound to bruise, and he’d probably feel it every time he sat down for the next week, but at the moment he didn’t mind. Not when Naruto pulled his asscheeks apart again and that warm tongue traced up his crack, moaning as if Sasuke’s slick was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

When Naruto pulled away almost immediately Sasuke had to stop a whine that rose in his throat, but soon enough Naruto was getting him to lift his hips and shoved a pillow underneath, and then he was back, tongue flicking against Sasuke’s rim. “Want you to come on my tongue, think you can?” Naruto said, and his voice sounded raw like he was just as affected as Sasuke was, and Sasuke could only hum in agreement because by now he thought Naruto could probably get him to come just by fucking asking him to in that rough voice. 

Naruto wasted no time licking a broad swipe from perineum to hole before carefully circling Sasuke’s rim. Sasuke found himself pushing back, wanting that tongue inside, and Naruto seemed to be in tune with him, because soon it was pressing against him, and Sasuke could only moan as Naruto licked inside. The sound of tongue and slick was wet and any other time Sasuke would hate it, but now he could only bite into the flesh of his arm and take it as Naruto took him apart on only his tongue, tracing his walls, firing off every single nerve ending. 

“You taste so good, it’s unreal,” Naruto huffed with heavy breath when he pulled away for a moment, and Sasuke felt warmth in his cheek that he couldn’t explain away with the heat, and he was glad Naruto couldn’t see, and he was even gladder when Naruto kept up what he had been doing. 

Soon fingers joined, thumbs hooking into his opening, spreading him open as Naruto’s tongue pushed in deep as if he was trying to devour every drop of slick Sasuke had to offer, and Sasuke could feel his orgasm coming, fast, and could only jerk back against Naruto’s face, moans spilling from his mouth as he came, drenching the pillow underneath him with come, slick spilling from his hole as he shuddered through it. Naruto licked up everything he gave him.

Both of them breathed heavily, and it took a couple of minutes before Sasuke could lift his head and peer behind him. Naruto was sitting back on his haunches, looking at him with dark eyes blown wide with lust. His cock was hard, precome sliding down the length, knot already showing a little. His face was wet with Sasuke’s slick, and as Sasuke watched Naruto dragged a finger through the wetness on his chin and sucked it into his mouth, eyes closing as he moaned, and Sasuke broke a little. He twisted his body and hooked his hands around Naruto’s shoulders, yanking him down and smashing their faces together. He didn’t care that it tasted of himself, he needed Naruto, needed everything. 

“Fuck me, Naruto, please, need your cock,” he rasped out between kisses, and Naruto didn’t even hesitate as he hooked Sasuke’s legs around his waist and then he fucked inside him, not even hesitating. 

Sasuke’s breath was punched from him as Naruto’s cock slid in deep, and he clawed at Naruto’s shoulders as he tried to get him closer, wanting to lose himself in the other. 

There was no air between them, just body against body as Naruto rocked inside him, thrusts deep, and in no time at all the knot grew, catching on Sasuke’s rim and locking them together. Naruto spilt inside him with a moan, and Sasuke vaguely realised he was coming, white smearing between their bodies. 

Sasuke drifted off, Naruto’s cock deep inside him, the overpowering musk filling his nose, both sating his omega side. 

He thought it was Sunday afternoon, but he wasn’t sure, had lost track of time at some point during the constant fucking. They’d been going strong all Saturday, only small breaks between the waves to catch a couple of hours sleep and some food. His body was sore and he was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep a full twelve hours, but his body wasn’t cooperating yet, so instead he was sitting in Naruto’s lap, bouncing on his cock, feeling it deep inside, so thick and curved just right to drag against his prostate. 

“So good for me, you can come a couple more times yeah, want to see you.” Naruto was talking, and the words kept spurring Sasuke on, helped along with Naruto’s arms on his hips, lifting him up and down. Sasuke’s arms were loosely looped around Naruto’s neck. 

He wanted to give up, say that he couldn’t do it anymore, too tired to move, too exhausted, but Naruto’s eyes were on him and he didn’t want to disappoint him. Besides, Sasuke wasn’t a quitter, hadn’t gotten to where he was in life by not pushing through the pain to get to the goal. 

“Come one more time and then you’ll get my knot. I know you can do it.”

Pleasure and pain were one at this point, but his cock was hard and aching to come even in the constant state of oversensitivity it was in, so Sasuke dropped a hand to himself and winced at the soreness as he started jerking off.

“Look at you, so good for me. So beautiful like this, wish you could see.”

Sasuke tipped his head back, and when Naruto leaned in and licked up his adam’s apple he shuddered and came, a weak spurt of come trickling over his hand as he slumped against Naruto.

Naruto whispered soothing words, as if he wasn’t balls deep in Sasuke’s ass and probably aching to come. When he grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and lifted the come-stained hand to his mouth and pulled Sasuke’s fingers inside, eating every single drop of come, Sasuke was too far gone to do more than shudder a little. 

His thighs were too tired to lift himself, but Naruto had no trouble manhandling him, lifting him up and down on his cock, and Sasuke clung to his shoulders, face buried in his neck as he was fucked. Naruto’s scent was stronger than ever, and he breathed it in, wanted to drown in it. He could feel his teeth tingling as he nosed along Naruto’s neck, and knew his omega wanted to bite down on Naruto’s scent glands, wanted to claim Naruto as him, but his rational side knew he couldn’t, that it would be a horrendously bad idea, so as he felt the knot start to stretch him open he moved his head a little to the side and dug his teeth into Naruto’s shoulder instead, shuddering through an orgasm that was more pain than pleasure, feeling Naruto spill inside him moments later. 

Sasuke collapsed against Naruto, breathing heavy, feeling exhaustion deep in his bones. Naruto’s hands were gently running up and down his back and the touch was soothing and exactly what the omega side of Sasuke needed. It was needy and craved touch and comfort in a way Sasuke hated giving in to. He didn’t like feeling weak. 

“How’s the heat going, still feeling it?” Naruto’s voice was a little ragged, the lack of sleep and constant fucking taking a toll on him as well. 

Sasuke tried to take stock of his body, to see if the heat of flame was still there, ready to ignite, but for the first time in a few days he felt calm and sated, even as he clenched around Naruto’s knot. 

“I think it’s gone,” he said, pushing upright enough so he wasn’t slumped against Naruto. 

“Look at that, with a whole evening and night to relax before you leave for Hong Kong tomorrow. Told you so.” 

Naruto looked a little smug, and Sasuke rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Yeah, yeah, your divine cock saved me the contract, hallelujah.”

Naruto laughed and it jostled the knot still lodged in Sasuke’s hole, and the both of them groaned and stilled. Neither was up for anymore rounds as it was. Too tired Sasuke let his head fall against Naruto’s shoulder again, breathing slowly as he waited for the knot to shrink enough that he could get off Naruto’s lap and get an actual shower. Even if Naruto had cleaned him up in the breaks in the heat Sasuke felt sticky and disgusting, traces of come and sweat stuck to his skin, his hair feeling greasy and flat on his head. 

Finally, a while later, Naruto’s cock slipped free, bringing with it the last trickle of come and slick. Sasuke tried to push to his feet, but all he managed was to roll off Naruto’s lap and land on his back on the bed. The bathroom felt an awful long way away. 

“You need help?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke levelled a glare at him. “I’m fine. Just… give me a moment.”

“All fucked out are you?” Naruto said, with an honest-to-god wink. Sasuke didn’t deign him with an answer, and as soon as his legs didn’t feel shaky he got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He ignored the appreciative whistle Naruto gave him and made his way to the shower.

He could feel his head clear further as the water cascaded down his body, washing away the evidence of his weakness. Apart from the various bruises and love bites that decorated his flesh that was. He was happy to note that Naruto had remembered the ground rule that no mark should be visible when he was dressed, and his neck was free of any marks. 

For an alpha Naruto had been considerate, never stepping over Sasuke’s boundaries, and he could appreciate that. He was glad the heat was over with and wouldn’t return for another six months or so. He had missed out on a lot of time to prepare for the meeting. 

He got dressed in a soft pair of slacks and a simple sweater and ran his fingers through his hair, deeming it good enough for going home in, and after hesitating another moment he left the bathroom. 

The moment the door opened the scent of the bedroom hit him like a freight truck. It smelled like sex, and Naruto’s musk and Sasuke’s scent, all mixed together. It made his head spin a little, and he had to shake his head a little to clear it. 

Naruto was still lounging on the bed, sheets pulled over his hips to keep him somewhat decent, even if Sasuke knew well what lay under those sheets, had gotten personally acquainted with every part of Naruto over the last couple of days. 

Naruto looked every bit the fucked out alpha he was. Hair a mess where Sasuke had pulled at it, his body littered with bruises and lovebites where Sasuke hadn’t been able to help himself. On his shoulders, Sasuke could see the beginning of red scratch marks that he knew would be awful on Naruto’s back because Sasuke had vague memories of digging into the muscle when he came on several occasions. Naruto wasn’t complaining though, he looked a little smug, and a lot sexy, and that was not a thought Sasuke was going to linger on. 

“I’ve arranged for the payment to be deposited directly to your account. It should be there already if you want to check.”

“Nah, it’s good, I believe you,” Naruto said with a shrug. “I had a good time, I hope you were pleased as well?”

“I’ll make Hong Kong, so the result was favourable.”

Naruto chuckled. “Glad I made it such a memorable time for you.”

Sasuke didn’t know what to say, so grabbed his bag and headed for the front door. “I’ll be leaving then, I have a lot of paperwork to go through by tomorrow.”

“You take care Sasuke, you should get some rest, and make sure to eat well. Also, feel free to call me whenever you need to again, I’ll make sure to make room for you in my schedule.”

Images of fucking Naruto again, feeling that cock inside, of coming over and over again, flashed over Sasuke’s mind, and he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of them. “That won’t be necessary, this was an exception,” he said, voice a little strained. 

Naruto waited until Sasuke had opened the front door before he yelled after him. “We’ll see about that, Sasuke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by the reception this fic got, so it was impossible not to be inspired to write more. So here's another 14K. There's something like a plot, but still smutty, lol.

“As you can see, the project is based on a heavy social media distribution. We will meet the target audience where they are. We are working towards the under thirty so social media makes sense.” 

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, watching the presentation with the mock-up ad their digital content manager was presenting. Ino might appear ditsy at times, but she knew her job well, and Sasuke had to approve of her ad campaign. 

They were in their weekly update meeting, going through what the company was working on currently, and so far it was looking good. Sasuke had a slew of meetings lined up the following week, but they were all in the city, so he wouldn’t have to travel far and could spend plenty of time in the office. 

The meeting went on, and somewhere around the weekly financial analysis, Sasuke tuned out of the conversation. He’d been doing his best to keep focused on the meeting up to this point, but he knew everything he needed about the finances so he just couldn’t stop the way his mind trailed off.

He’d been doing that a lot lately, and it wasn’t like him at all. There was a reason Sasuke had managed to build a successful tech company mostly from scratch by the time he was twenty-five, and it wasn’t daydreaming. 

_ Large hands curling around his waist and moving him as if he weighed nothing. A wicked grin and sharp blue eyes. A thick cock filling him up oh so nicely. The heady scent of alpha filling his nose and making his head spin. _

It had been three weeks since his heat, and the Hong Kong deal had long since been negotiated and signed. Meeting Naruto had done what it needed to do but it seemed like it came with certain unexpected side-effects, like being unable to stop thinking about how well Naruto had fucked him. Constantly. In vivid detail. 

He had known hooking up with an alpha for his heat was a moronic idea, but he’d never have thought that Sasuke himself would be the problem afterwards. Naruto had done exactly what was expected of him. He’d fucked the heat out of Sasuke with plenty of time to spare, and then he’d done nothing else. He hadn’t called Sasuke begging him to be his, hadn’t tracked him down to claim him as a certain alpha had once done. He’d done his job and sent Sasuke on his way, and Sasuke should be happy. 

Fuck, Sasuke never should have gone this long without fucking an alpha, his omega was messing with his head. 

He groaned to himself and shook his head, trying to focus back on the meeting. He was a professional, and he had worked damned hard to get to where he was today, he was not going to let his omega ruin that now by fixating on a damned alpha. 

He forced himself to focus back on the meeting before he got so into daydreaming that he started leaking slick. He was better than his hormones, and he was not going to jeopardize his entire career because of one good (fucking magnificent more like it) lay. He was glad he at least had smothered on the scent suppressors after his morning shower.

The moment the meeting was over Sasuke stalked off towards his office, ignoring his secretary as he slammed the door shut behind himself. Unceremoniously he dumped his tablet on his desk and made his way into the bathroom, intending to splash his face because he knew he was sweating. 

Looking up in the mirror he saw not only a sheen of sweat on his forehead, but a flush to his cheeks. He wasn’t sure anyone else would have noticed, but he hated how his body betrayed him. 

His fingers tightened around the edge of the sink, and he tried to shake off the image of Naruto that rose on his mind, leaning over him with a smirk on his face. 

Sasuke groaned, his dick kicking the moment Naruto’s naked body invaded his mind and refused to go. He was done with meetings for the day, just had some paperwork to go through before a client dinner later. He had some time, and he needed to focus. Maybe if he just took the edge off it would be better. Suppressing it was doing jackshit. 

Feeling annoyed he made sure he’d locked the door even though no one but him used the bathroom in his office, and then he opened his belt and unbuttoned his slacks, pushing his hand past the waistband of his underwear. His cock was halfway there already, hardening with precome beading at the tip.

It was easy to find inspiration, he could just replay that night a few weeks ago, how Naruto fucked him so well, his thick cock filling him exactly how his body had needed. 

If he wasn’t in the fucking bathroom at his fucking job Sasuke might take his time, get his fingers up his ass and enjoy what he was doing, but now he just wanted to stop being perpetually horny, so he grabbed his cock and wasted no time. 

He could almost remember Naruto’s scent, so rich and deep, and if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine him being there, watching him getting himself off. 

It took him no time at all to come all over his fist in streaks of translucent white. 

He got himself cleaned off and went back to his office to get started on the paperwork. Jerking off hadn’t done much to relieve the tension in his body at all, so he was feeling on edge. Smearing some more suppressants on his neck to be sure no one could smell him he set about trying to force himself to forget all about a certain alpha that was plaguing his mind.

***

Sasuke despised this part of the job. The music was too loud, the people were too close and he had to act like he was interested in what the rest of the group he was with had to say. 

Four alphas and one beta, which was pretty on par with the average in finance, all trying to act like they were bigger and badder than they were. Expensive suits and expensive drinks to make up for their lack in any redeeming qualities. 

Still, they were potential clients, and it was Sasuke’s job to schmooze up to them enough that his firm got the deal. Sasuke was good at his job, had no problem working them all until they did what he wanted. They never saw him as a threat, but Sasuke was cutthroat when it came to the business side of his job and being an omega did not stop him from taking charge when needed and getting the deals settled. 

He didn’t enjoy it though, just took pleasure in winning at the end. Too many alphas at one time had the air cloying with their overpowering scents, and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to get some fresh air, but he had to put on a smile and play along. 

It had started as a dinner, but that was a fair few drinks ago. Sasuke was ready to call it a night, but he knew leaving too early might make them perceive him as weak, and he was so close to closing the deal, just a little more schmoozing and he was sure they’d sign the deal tomorrow. 

One of the alphas leered at him, leaning too close. “You know, not often we get to deal with pretty omegas like you,” he slurred, alcohol breath cloying on Sasuke’s face. 

“I’m sure,” Sasuke answered blankly. 

“Most omegas prefer to stay at home with a big strong alpha to bring home the bacon.”

Sasuke’s fingers tightened into a fist underneath the table, but he forced his face to keep neutral. “I’m sure they do. I, however, much prefer working.”

The alpha chuckled. “Still, wouldn’t it be nice with an alpha to take care of you?” There was heavy innuendo on his voice. Sasuke eyed him. The alpha had a look of a high school athlete who had let himself go. Big and burly, but a little too soft around the middle. His hairline had crept up his forehead. He stunk of alcohol and what Sasuke guessed was the alphas natural scent, which was not pleasing in the slightest. 

“I can take care of myself, thank you,” Sasuke said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. 

More laughter from the alpha, and a meaty hand slapping the table. “Guys! Wouldn’t you say that all omegas want a big strong alpha around? Get them alone and they all fall to their knees and beg for our cocks!”

Uproarious laughter broke out over the table, even the fucking beta joined in as if he was somehow above Sasuke. Fuck that. 

Sasuke downed the whiskey he’d been nursing for a while, slamming it down on the table. He wanted to leave, but he was too invested in the deal to do so, so instead he waved the waitress over and ordered another drink. He was going to need it. 

The alphas kept making jabs at his omega status as they drank and it was taking everything Sasuke had to keep calm, but somehow he was managing. 

“I’m sorry,” a voice said from behind him, and Sasuke twisted to see who it was, just glad to get a moment's break from the others. A man was standing there, clad in a plain suit, hair styled off his decently handsome face. “Call me?” The man, a beta judging by the scent, handed Sasuke a card, stamped with a logo from what looked like a law firm, and a name and phone number. “We could go out, or something, yeah?” 

The beta sounded nervous. Rightfully so, walking up to an omega he didn't know, an omega surrounded by alphas. The beta had guts, that was for certain. 

“I’m sorry, not interested,” Sasuke said, trying to hand the card back, but the beta just waved his hands and retreated with a few mumbled apologies. 

An elbow dug into Sasuke’s side. “See, beta cock isn’t good enough, need that alpha don’t you, someone to dominate you properly?”

Sasuke curled the card in his fist and let it fall to the table, ignoring the comment. He didn’t need an alpha, had done perfectly good for himself without them, thank you. Sasuke was capable, and he had proven himself over and over, and he wasn’t sure how often he would have to. Probably for the rest of his life. 

Another thirty minutes passed with more drinking and more shit talk, and Sasuke was getting antsy to get out when finally the leader of the group seemed to have enough. “You’re good, for an omega,” he said as he suddenly rose. “We’ll send someone by your office tomorrow to pick up the paperwork, consider the deal done. We’d be glad to work with your firm.”

He was surprisingly clear spoken for someone who had supposedly been drinking all night, and Sasuke had a feeling he might’ve been less into the drinking and more into the observing. The rest of the group were all shitfaced enough to make up for it though, tripping over themselves as they left the bar. 

Sasuke shook the leader’s hand and saw them off. He’d have to pay the bill, which would be exorbitant no doubt. Motioning for the waitress he sipped his whiskey, rubbing at his neck to ease some of the tension that had settled there over the last few hours. At least it looked like the deal was happening, so it wasn’t all for nothing. He could deal with asshole alphas for a few hours, was used to it. 

As soon as the bill was dealt with Sasuke emptied his drink and went to leave, feeling ready to take a long shower and get to bed. He made it halfway across the room before a hand locked around his wrist, pulling him to a halt. Sasuke spun around and saw the beta from earlier, the one who had tried giving him his number. Sasuke arched an eyebrow in an unspoken demand for an explanation. 

“Leaving so soon?” the beta asked. 

It was almost midnight, so Sasuke wouldn’t consider it soon, but whatever. “Yes.”

“Now that you’ve lost those alphas, why won’t you join me for a drink?”

The beta was persistent. Not too long ago Sasuke would perhaps have sat down and taken that drink. The beta was handsome enough, and Sasuke would have perhaps not minded going home with him, fucking him senseless and then leave. Now he’d rather go home, now he wanted something else entirely. An alpha with stunning blue eyes that fucked him so well—

Sasuke needed to get over it. He didn’t have time or energy to keep being drawn to an alpha he was in no way going to pursue. He’d met up with him for a business transaction, nothing else, and it was just his omega side that wanted more, and he was not going to give into it. 

Maybe he needed to stop trying to just forget about him, maybe he needed to be more proactive. 

He eyed the beta who was looking at him like he wanted to devour Sasuke. A quick fuck, just to sate his omega, something to make him focus on something else. Yeah, maybe this was exactly what he needed. 

“Come,” Sasuke simply said to the beta before turning and walking, not to the exit but the bathroom. He wanted this over with soon, didn’t want to go home with the beta. 

Like an obedient puppy, the beta followed. So easy. 

The bathroom was blissfully empty, so Sasuke grabbed the beta by his shirtsleeve and pulled him into a stall, locking after them. It was crowded, but not too bad. Didn’t need much space for what they were going to do anyway. 

The beta’s eyes were dark as his eyes darted down to Sasuke’s lips, and then he was leaning in, and Sasuke tilted his head to the side, dodging the kiss. The beta took it in stride, kissing down Sasuke’s throat instead. It was a little too wet for Sasuke’s liking, but he ignored it, letting the beta do what he wanted for a moment. 

But then there were hands on Sasuke’s hips, and moments later the beta spun Sasuke around, pressing his chest against the wall of the stall. The beta wasted no time rubbing his crotch up Sasuke’s ass, cock hard. Ready to sink into Sasuke and fuck him up against the wall. 

“Such a pretty omega,” the beta husked, clearly feeling in charge of the situation and very pleased with himself.

Sasuke just sneered and turned back around, ignoring the way fingers dug into his flesh. “Not going to happen,  _ beta _ ,” he said in a low voice. “Get on your knees.”

The beta looked stricken, had expected to be allowed to fuck Sasuke, because Sasuke was an omega and naturally wanted nothing more than to get some cock. Fucking hell. 

Sasuke just stared at him. He would have no problem walking right out of this stall again, he wasn’t even hard yet. 

It didn’t take long before the beta sunk to his knees, looking up at Sasuke and then down at his crotch.

“You know what to do, don’t you?” Sasuke said, and the beta didn’t even hesitate as he started unbuttoning Sasuke’s slacks, pulling his mostly-soft cock out from behind his tight boxer briefs, licking up the length. 

The beta was enthusiastic when he got over being ordered around by an omega, drooling around Sasuke’s cock as he sucked him deep. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great either, and Sasuke found his eyes drifting shut, and suddenly it wasn’t a dark-haired beta there with him, but a blond alpha, and he tried to will that image away, but it made him harder than the beta had been able to, and he couldn’t stop himself. 

It didn’t take him long to come after that, and the beta swallowed it all, coughing a little around Sasuke’s cock. Sitting back on his haunches he stared up at Sasuke, mouth smeared with saliva and precome. 

“I get to fuck you now, right?” he asked, as if he was owed something. 

Sasuke adjusted himself and buttoned up his slacks. “I don’t let people fuck me,” he said and reached for the lock. Usually, he might have reciprocated with a handjob, but he wasn’t feeling very inclined to do so now.

“Hey! Are you just going to leave me like this?” The beta motioned down at where his erection was straining against his fly. 

“You have hands, don’t you?” Sasuke left, hearing annoyed sputtering from behind, but caring little. 

He felt just as tense before, maybe more so. He’d come, but it hadn’t helped at all. 

***

The omega’s body was shivering as he was being torn between oversensitivity and wanting to come a final time. Naruto held him down to ground him as his hand worked over his cock, and within moments the omega came with a shudder, too worn out to make more noise than a whimper. His eyes drifted close, and Naruto let him lay there as he rolled off the bed to wash the come off his hands and get something to clean the omega with. He could smell that the heat was over, so the omega could get some rest now, finally sated.

This was the third time Naruto helped the blond omega through a heat, so he knew he would probably doze for a while, too worn-out to stay awake. Naruto didn’t mind, would make sure the omega was clean and that water and a protein bar were within reach, and then he’d let the omega sleep. It was routine by now, helping out however an omega needed. Some were desperate for touch afterwards to ground them, some wanted to be left alone, some got dressed and left immediately, barely looking ruffled.

Okay, the latter was only the one omega. Sasuke had been different, so self-assured and pretty far from any omegan stereotypes. 

When his hands were scrubbed clean Naruto grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed on a too-large dollop of toothpaste. He had morning breath and was ready to be rid of it. 

Naruto had only bothered to pull on a pair of old boxers earlier, and with his chest bare he could see the scratch marks and the bruises the omega had sucked into his skin. He rubbed against a particularly dark mark right on the junction between shoulder and neck. The omega had been enthusiastic. 

Usually seeing the marks pleased Naruto, a sign that he’d done a good job, now it felt different. Annoyed with himself he grabbed a decently smelling t-shirt from the hamper and pulled it over his head, hiding most of the marks, and then he finished brushing his teeth. 

This was the second omega he had helped the last couple of weeks, and both times he’d felt sort of off. Both omegas left sated and happy, and he was certain none of them would complain because Naruto was a professional and what was most important to him was that they were pleased, but usually he had more… fun. 

He didn’t want to think too much about why things were different, because that made him think about dark eyes and pale skin and an omega that gave in so beautifully, and what good could ever come from that.

Instead, he grabbed a washcloth and padded back into the room where the omega was still sleeping and washed him off, getting the slick and come and sweat cleared so the omega wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable when he woke.

When the omega woke a while later he seemed calm and happy as he got dressed and said goodbye, and hadn’t noticed anything off about Naruto’s performance at all. Still, Naruto felt oddly restless, so after he’d thrown the sheets into the washer and opened all the windows to air out the bedroom he called Kiba. He figured greasy food and videogames was pretty much exactly what he needed right now, and he knew Kiba would never say no to that. They’d been friends since they were kids and hit each other over the head with their toys in the sandbox after all. 

Less than an hour later Kiba waltzed into the apartment without bothering to knock. How he’d gotten through the main entrance Naruto had no idea, but Kiba brought two boxes of pizza so he didn’t care. Taking care of an omega all weekend had him starved, and he grabbed a slice and shoved it into his mouth before even greeting Kiba. 

Kiba dropped the boxes on the coffee table and went to grab a couple of beers out of the fridge, handing one to Naruto as he opened the other with his teeth and let himself fall onto the couch. 

Naruto could see the moment Kiba’s nose twitched, no doubt picking up the lingering scent of an omega in heat that airing out the room had not been able to deal with yet. “Had fun?” he leered and shoved an elbow into Naruto’s ribs. 

Naruto just shrugged, and he saw the leer fall off Kiba’s face, but Kiba didn’t say anything, and Naruto was glad. He was too hungry to talk. 

They devoured the two pizzas while rewatching Brooklyn 99, and only when they were done and in the middle of a game of Madden did Kiba bring it up. “So, you had a client over?”

Naruto didn’t stop playing. “Yeah, one of the regulars.”

“Did everything go… okay?”

Naruto snorted. “I have no doubt he’s a happy customer.”

They played a little more, and Naruto thought Kiba was going to let it go. “What about you?”

“Whatcha mean?”

“You’re usually… more excited after having a client, I guess. Which I guess isn’t all that weird after a few days of nonstop sex with omegas.”

Naruto sighed and paused the game, letting himself fall back against the couch. “Fuck, I don’t even know. Things are just… weird.”

“Something the omega did?”

“Nah, he was cool. I just found it harder to get into it. Same with the last client. Like, it was just not as fun as it usually is. The sex is good and all, but it felt more like a job than before I guess. Which it is, but still.”

“What do you think has changed?” Kiba grabbed his half-finished beer and turned towards Naruto. This was what was good about Kiba. They had fun and goofed off most of the time, but the other alpha was also someone Naruto could talk to when he needed it.

Naruto hesitated as if he was thinking it through. He knew exactly what had changed. Before the last two clients, there had been a new client, one which shouldn’t have been different than the others. An omega that needed help during his heat, not because he wanted to, but because he needed the heat over with so he could go to some business meeting. So utilitarian, and nothing like why omegas usually contacted Naruto. 

Naruto had been certain that Sasuke would be stiff and resist him all along, but the other had given in so beautifully. Fuck, Naruto could almost still smell the sweet scent that had drifted off him, could taste him on his tongue. 

He’d never reacted like this to any omega before, but he hadn’t thought much about it during the heat, they were both a little too caught up in pheromones and hormones, but somehow he hadn’t been able to get the other of his mind afterwards. 

“So, there was this omega, before the last two,” Naruto started. “I helped him through a heat, nothing out of the ordinary, but I just can’t stop thinking about him. I’m just distracted I guess.”

Kiba looked surprised. He knew that Naruto had never had a problem keeping feelings out of the picture with his clients before, that it was a job, one that came with plenty of benefits, mainly plenty of sex, so this was out of the norm.

“Have you talked to him since?”

“No, why would I? He transferred the payment like he was supposed to, and if I ever see him again it’ll be in half a year when he has another heat. Which I doubt will happen, because he doesn't spend heats with alphas unless necessary.” 

Naruto groaned, hands dragging through his hair. At least five months until there was any possibility of seeing Sasuke again, and the chance that his heat interfered with his job yet again was minuscule at best. 

Kiba considered, emptying his beer. “Have you considered talking to him? You must have some contact information? Maybe he’d be interested in another round as well?”

“I doubt it. He wasn’t very… alpha positive.” He could only imagine the annoyance on Sasuke’s face if Naruto called him.  _ He got possessive, thought he owned me because I let him fuck me. _

Yeah, Sasuke would not be pleased if Naruto contacted him. 

“Well, that sucks,” Kiba said, which summed it up nicely. He fetched more beer for them, and they went back to the game. God, Naruto would love to get his hands on Sasuke again. Spread him out on his bed and worship every inch of that flawless skin.

***

Large hands curled around Sasuke’s hips, thumbs digging into the flesh of his ass, spreading Sasuke open for him. He could feel Naruto’s eyes on him, seeing his hole wet and ready.

“Fuck me, Naruto, please,” he moaned, fingers curling into the sheets, back arching to present himself. He felt slick leak from his hole, trailing down his inner thigh, and then Naruto was leaning in, tongue dragging up sensitive skin to taste him, moving from thigh to lap right over his hole, and Sasuke nearly collapsed from the sensation of that warm tongue on him. He wanted it in him, wanted to feel it spread him open. 

Naruto kept on teasing, soft drags over the puckered opening, and when Sasuke thought he was going to never get what he wanted Naruto pushed his tongue inside his hole, spearing him open—

Sasuke woke with a gasp. 

He was sweaty, and he could feel slick smeared between his cheeks and down his thighs. His cock was straining against the silky fabric of the sleep pants, and it took Sasuke no time to catch up to the fact that he had been having a very pleasurable dream but had woken up just as it was getting good. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

He twisted around onto his stomach, desperate to get off, and without hesitation, he pulled the pants down past the swell of his ass and plunged two fingers into himself. Not enough,  _ not enough _ , so he pressed another finger against his hole and eased that in as well, letting out a soft sigh at the stretch. 

He remembered how good Naruto’s fingers had felt inside, and then his thick cock, the knot filling him impossibly well, stretching him so wide he couldn’t think about anything else. 

It took him no time at all to come, gasping and biting back the name that wanted to fall from his lips. He fucked himself through it until he collapsed onto the mattress, wincing at the mess in his sleep pants and knowing he’d have to deal with it before going to sleep again. 

He didn’t think he had the energy to move just yet though. His body felt hot and tingly, and if he didn’t know better he’d think his heat was approaching. It couldn’t be though, it was still months away and even if he’d been a little early last time it was not about to come five months early, so he was just imagining it.

He felt heavy and tired when he finally rolled out of bed and let the pants fall into the hamper. He quickly wiped off the worst of the mess and found a clean pair of underwear, feeling too hot for pants right now. He curled up underneath his sheets and tried to go back asleep but it was hard to relax and when he finally did it was to a fitful night that had him tossing and turning and getting caught up in flashes of the dream from earlier. When the alarm went off he was hard and leaking again and he had to jerk off in the shower, trying and failing to not imagining Naruto there with him.

***

Sasuke felt on edge all day. The dream kept flashing into his mind, and it was hard to focus on work when you kept getting images of being railed into the bed stuck on your mind. He had to take a few breaks just to reapply scent suppressors and wipe away the slick that escaped whenever he got too focused on the mental images. 

At least he didn’t have any meetings, because that would have been a disaster. 

He hated feeling like this, not on top of things, not focused. He was used to being so in control of himself, but now he felt off and he didn’t like it. It was a little too close to the way people usually viewed omegas, as cockhungry sluts, and he had worked damned hard to elevate himself above that. Sasuke Uchiha did not need any alpha in his life, and the omega part of himself would just have to suck it up and deal. Sasuke wasn’t about to be the plaything of some alpha that saw himself as above him. 

Naruto had been different though, hadn’t he? He’d respected him, never referring to him as  _ omega  _ after Sasuke told him not to. Had done as told and left Sasuke alone. Hadn’t made any claim on him just because they spent their heat together. 

_ That’s because it’s his literal job _ , Sasuke told himself. As a heat partner, Naruto couldn’t claim the omegas because that would ruin his livelihood. Sasuke wasn’t special to him, just another omega needing a knot to get through a heat. 

Sasuke groaned, fingers knotting in his hair. He felt hot, the tie stifling around his neck. He needed to stop thinking about the alpha because he could swear it was making him feel on the verge of a heat. Pavlovian response no doubt, because he was not about to have another heat, not for a few months. And then he would spend it like he did all heats. Alone, with dildos and vibrators and a lot of frustration. Spending a heat with an alpha was a one-time thing because he had been forced to, not because he had wanted to. He was fine on his own, didn’t need anyone. 

If he could only stop thinking about the alpha in question he could focus on his job. Getting blown in the bar hadn’t helped, so he was going back to his first coping mechanism, ignoring it. 

The days passed slow as molasses. He managed to push thoughts of Naruto to the back of his mind, and even if he woke up wet and hard most nights he ignored it, didn’t even let himself jerk off. 

A string of meetings and contracts that needed to be worked out kept him on his toes, and it almost got easier. Yeah, this was going to work. Spend some time focusing on work and then the omega parts would settle. If only he could ignore the tension in his shoulders and the jittery feeling that seemed to have settled over him. 

“Mr Uchiha?” his secretary called from the open doorway. Sasuke peered up at her and nodded for her to continue. 

“Mr Hyuga is here to see you.”

“Send him in,” Sasuke replied, pushing the paperwork to the side. 

Neji swept into the room with all his usual grace, clad in a slim-fitting charcoal suit, his long hair gathered in a loose ponytail.

“Sasuke,” he said as a greeting, and Sasuke replied in the like.

“Are you ready, or should I wait?” Neji’s pale eyes fell on the stack of paperwork Sasuke was in the middle of. As a lawyer Neji was more than familiar with having to postpone social commitments for work, so Sasuke knew that if he told Neji he didn’t have time tonight the other wouldn’t be offended in the slightest. He could need some distraction though.

“No, I can continue this tomorrow, give me a few minutes to put it away and then we can leave.”

Neji and he had known each other since their university days, and since they left school and started work they made it a point to meet up once a month or so, to go for a drink and talk. There weren’t many people Sasuke felt comfortable around, always feeling the outsider, but Neji was an omega in a very un-omegan profession, so they faced a lot of the same prejudice. 

Folders neatly packed away and the computer turned off Sasuke joined Neji as they walked out of the office, taking the elevator down to the ground floor. They were creatures of habit, so neither had to ask the other where they were going, walking towards the bar they usually ended up at. 

The lights were dimmed, the seats soft and the music was a gentle piano tune played by a young woman. Side by side Sasuke and Neji headed towards a pair of soft armchairs in a corner of the room where they were most likely to be left alone. Even in an upscale place like this cocky alphas sometimes didn’t get the hint to leave them alone.

They ordered wine from a pretty beta waitress who looked a bit ruffled when Neji turned his eyes on her, and when she came back with their glasses she kept glancing at him. Neji didn’t appear to care at all, ignoring her clear interest. Neji was beautiful, so Sasuke didn’t fault her, and Neji was used to the attention. 

The wine was wonderful, smooth and rich, and for a moment Sasuke let himself simply enjoy it as the stress of his job seeped out of him. 

Neji and Sasuke didn’t always talk much. Sometimes it was just nice to drink with someone else. Neji hadn’t seen Sasuke since before his heat though, so there were things to talk about today. Just not yet, for now Sasuke wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. 

“I heard about the Gahrman settlement,” he said. “Impressive work.”

Neji offered a half-smile behind his glass. “Thank you. It was a lot of overtime, and I was worried for a while, but there’s always ways to break people, evidence that they can’t refute.”

“You, worried? I’m having a hard time imagining that. Here I thought nothing could worry Neji Hyuga, rising star attorney. Have they offered a partnership yet?”

Neji huffed out a mirthless laugh. “That would be the day. Partnering with an omega? No, I’ll be happy as long as I can keep on getting high-profile cases. I might not own the firm, but I sure can earn my fair share of the money.”

Law was a conservative world, and even if Neji knew and accepted that it irked Sasuke that just because Neji was born an omega and not a beta or alpha he wouldn’t even be considered to become a partner, no matter if he was the best attorney the firm had. 

“Have you ever considered striking out? You’ve won enough big cases that the publicity might be enough for it.”

Neji took a sip of wine, crossing one leg over the other. “I have considered it. I could hire a more diverse group of attorneys. God knows there’s plenty of omegas that could need an omega friendly law firm on their side. There’s a lot of risks though. What alpha dominated business would want to deal with a firm owned by an omega?”

Sasuke nodded. “Well, you know I would sign on with you in a heartbeat. I wouldn’t want any but the best for my firm.”

“I’m not saying that I won’t do it, I have looked into what it might entail. For now, I’m not sure I have the time to even think about it. I’m just getting started on another case, and it might turn out to be massive compared to the Gahrman settlement.”

“Well, if anyone can pull it off, it’s you.”

Neji stretched his neck. “You know, one of the partners wasn't keen on giving me this new case at all. Claimed that I was unsuited because it would be well over half a year of work which meant at least one, if not two, of my heats would interfere with it, so I wasn’t suited.”

“He said that?”

“At a meeting with all the other partners and attorneys present. As if my heats are something to be discussed publicly. As if they don’t have ruts. I’d like to see one of them stand in front of a judge in the middle of a rut.”

Sasuke snorted. Alpha’s ruts usually came only once a year, but they were just as incapacitating as heats were. He didn’t think an alpha could last long in a courtroom without wanting to mount pretty much anyone. He could only imagine the tent in the suit, cock always hard and ready to fuck until the rut was over. 

“You usually spend your heats with a partner anyway, don’t you? Which means you’d be off for a few days tops.”

“Yeah, Naruto has helped me through the last ones, so it hasn’t been hard to cover for the absence.”

Sasuke’s fingers tightened around the fabric of his slacks at the mention of Naruto. Talking to Neji had him forget all about the alpha for a moment, but now he was right on the forefront of his mind again. 

“Speaking of,” Neji added, and he didn’t need to specify what he was talking about. 

Sasuke hesitated, not knowing what to say. Neji seemed to pick up on his hesitancy because he continued. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing that wasn’t supposed to happen. He helped me break the heat in time to go to Hong Kong.”

“Somehow I feel there’s more to the story. I know you don’t like alphas, but I’ve always found Naruto to be a particularly decent one.”

“Naruto didn’t do anything wrong, he was very understanding. It’s just… I keep feeling like I’m approaching a new heat, which I know isn’t possible because there are months to go. I’m all tense and distracted, and it’s starting to affect my job.” Sasuke didn’t add the wet dreams or how he couldn’t stop thinking about Naruto, because there was only so much he was willing to admit to.

“Did it start right after your heat?” Neji inquired.

“I think so. It kind of snuck up on me, so I didn’t notice at first, too busy finishing up the Hong Kong deal.”

“Well, I’m no expert, but it might be a pseudoheat. If you have spent heats alone and then suddenly spend one with an alpha it might confuse your omega side.”

Sasuke groaned and emptied his glass. Give it to his omega side to keep making problems for him. Hormones kept disrupting his life, and he didn’t appreciate it. “So, what now, I just ignore it?” 

“It should probably fade away, eventually, yes. You could always see Naruto again, give the omega what it wants, might keep the hormones from surging afterwards.”

Sasuke swallowed. See Naruto again? What, just call him up, ask him to please fuck him because he was so affected by the last time that he still can’t stop thinking about it? 

“You think it would help?” 

“You’d have to ask someone who knows more about these things, I almost always spend heats with alphas, so I have never experienced one.”

Sasuke glanced away, mind suddenly going over the possibilities. Wait it out or try to flush it out of his system. He couldn’t keep going like this, being distracted during meetings, always on the brink of getting hard. He worked so hard not to be seen as an omega, he would lose all respect if he suddenly popped boners left and right. 

“Shit, maybe you are right,” he admitted, rubbing his hands over his thighs. “You think he’d do it, even if it’s not an actual heat?”

Neji found his cellphone, and after a few swipes, Sasuke could feel his phone buzz in his pocket. “I sent you his number, you could call and ask. He might have a better idea of what can help you, considering his line of work. You’re probably not the first omega to experience something like it.”

Sasuke stopped himself from pulling out his phone right away. “Thank you. I may call if I feel like it gets too bad.”

Neji nodded and then ordered two more glasses of wine for them. Sasuke relaxed as the conversation carried on to safer subjects, ignoring the phone and the number that would be waiting for him there. 

***

Later that night Sasuke was staring up at his ceiling, sheets twisted around his lower body. He’d been trying to sleep but found it impossible to drift off. He’d spent the last hour tossing and turning and getting nowhere. He felt like he was surging with energy, like he needed to go for a long run. 

With a groan, he rolled out of bed and padded towards the large windows overlooking the city. It was just past midnight and there were lights all around, people still milling around. The city never rested, which was part of what he liked about it. 

It was warm in the room, but goosebumps still spread over his bare arms. He kept going over the conversation with Neji. Pseudoheat. Call Naruto or wait it out. 

He’d done some reading when he got home from the bar, and it looked like Neji’s theory was highly likely. His omega wanted more, the little bitch. Sasuke could probably just fuck any alpha, but somehow the thought displeased him. There was a reason he hadn’t gone out to find a random alpha during his last heat, they were mostly shitbags the lot of them. 

Naruto hadn’t been though. Naruto had respected that Sasuke hated to be referred to as omega, had fucked him so good, but hadn’t gotten possessive afterwards. 

Sasuke found himself glancing over his shoulder to where his phone was lying on the nightstand, one unread message from Neji still right there. It was one in the morning, so it wasn’t like he could call Naruto now anyways. Should sleep on it, consider the pros and cons. Maybe he should just check that Neji indeed had sent the number, just to be sure. 

He walked over, bare feet making soft sounds against the hardwood floors. He unlocked the phone, seeing the nondescript background that he had never bothered changing, some landscape from a place he didn’t even know where was. The text app shone with a notification. One unread message. He pushed it. Ten digits, nothing else. Sasuke hesitated with his fingers over the numbers, then pushed and held.  _ Save _ . There, Naruto’s number was saved on his phone and if he felt like he couldn’t keep on ignoring things he could call. Maybe. 

He made to put the phone down, then groaned as a shiver travelled down his back. Fuck it. He opened his messages and started a new one.

_ This is Sasuke Uchiha. Neji gave me your number, can you call when you are available? _

Send. 

***

Naruto suppressed a yawn as he walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He’d just gotten out of the shower and was planning on going to bed and sleeping well into the next day, having no plans for a few days. Maybe he’d finally get around to playing Red Dead Redemption 2. He’d bought it ages ago but hadn’t played it yet. Yeah, a weekend of videogames and trashy food sounded amazing right about now. 

After digging out a pair of clean boxers he glanced over at his phone and saw the light blinking, indicating a notification. Probably nothing interesting at all, some notification from Reddit or a post from someone he was following on Twitter. Maybe Kiba sending a dog picture. Yeah, the latter sounded pretty likely, Kiba sent a lot of dog pictures. Not that Naruto minded in the slightest. Naruto pulled on the boxers and grabbed the phone.

It wasn’t Kiba, it was an unknown number. Which usually meant one thing. Some omega needed his help with a heat. Which would usually be a good thing, since that was how Naruto made a living and all, but he was still feeling off, and right now he would have preferred a weekend to himself. 

Naruto didn’t think he’d ever dreaded any appointment, had always looked forward to it, to meeting some new omega and figuring out just what made them lose themselves in pleasure the quickest. 

Biting down on his bottom lip he opened the message. 

Sasuke? 

Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed, clutching his phone. On the top of the list of people he didn’t think would send him a message was Sasuke Uchiha. He’d had some hope that maybe in half a year he’d get a question to help out with a heat again, but wouldn’t have been holding his breath. 

What could Sasuke want, had something happened? Naruto had thought he had done what Sasuke wanted, had fucked him well and left him alone afterwards, what could Sasuke want to talk about now, a month lat—

Naruto’s eyes widened. A month after he’d repeatedly had sex with an omega in heat. Sasuke had been on birth control, right? He couldn’t remember if they’d talked about it, it was usually one of the things Naruto brought up in a pre-heat meeting, but there hadn’t been any time for that. Sasuke was career-driven and smart, he wouldn’t have forgotten about birth control. Right?

Naruto pressed the call button before he could stop himself. It beeped once. Twice. Then—

“Naruto?”

“Are you pregnant?” Naruto asked the moment Sasuke answered. He could hear sputtering on the other end. 

“Am I, what? No! Oh my god!”

Naruto let out a soft breath. He was not ready to be a dad, not yet at least. Although he was certain Sasuke and he would have made a super cute kid. 

“Why would you even ask me that?” Sasuke continued. Naruto took a moment to refamiliarise himself with his voice. It was a nice voice, and it sounded even better when it was moaning—No,  _ focus _ . 

“You said to call, and it’s been like a month, and I couldn't remember if we’d talked about birth control, and I just assumed…”

“You assumed I was going to tell you you were going to be a dad? Naruto, I only spent my heat with you because I didn’t have time to spend it alone, how the hell would I have time for a kid, of course I’m on birth control.”

Naruto let himself fall back on the bed. “Good, because child support would seriously dig into my snacks budget.” 

“Your snacks budget..?” He heard Sasuke bite back what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and somehow knowing he’d pretty much made Sasuke laugh had Naruto grin. 

“Okay, okay, so you are not pregnant, let’s start over. Hello, Sasuke, how are you, what can I help you with?”

It took a few beats before Sasuke answered. “I’ve been having this problem…”

Naruto listened as Sasuke told him about feeling off for the past weeks, ever since the heat, about the possibility of a pseudoheat. It wasn’t unheard off, although it wasn’t common, because most omegas preferred spending their heats together with someone so they wouldn’t experience it. 

“That sounds like it’s troublesome for you. It sounds Neji is probably right about a pseudoheat. I should have thought about it myself and warned you.”

Sasuke made a noise of affirmation on the other side of the call. “So, from what I can tell there are two options. Either I wait for it to pass on its own, or…”

“Or you get an alpha to fuck it out of you,” Naruto finished. He heard Sasuke drag in a sharp breath at the blunt words.

“Sasuke, do you want me to fuck you again?”

A pause, and then, “Yes.”

Naruto could feel his cock stir at the implications of Sasuke’s agreement. Sasuke wanted them to fuck again. Not in half a year, but  _ now _ . He cleared his throat. “I could do that.”

The silence between them was heavy. He was going to get his hands and mouth on Sasuke again, was going to fill his senses with his taste and scent. It would be different this time. A pseudoheat wouldn’t affect Sasuke like a heat would, he’d be more present, less consumed with the need to mate. Less pliant probably. 

His hand went down to his cock, pressing against the growing bulge. 

“When are you available?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought to the weekend he had planned with doing nothing. Suddenly videogames didn’t sound all that appealing anymore. “I don’t have anything planned for the weekend.”

“I have a meeting in the morning, but maybe after that?”

“That would be good,” Naruto said, trying to sound unaffected. It was a bit hard with his cock tenting his boxers. 

“I’ll see you then,” Sasuke said, and after a quick goodbye he hung up. 

Shit, Sasuke was going to come over and Naruto was going to fuck him again, and he couldn’t wait. 

He let the phone drop to the nightstand, and then he let himself fall back against the mattress, his hand pushing past the waistband of his boxers, grabbing his cock and tugging. He was hard, precome beading on the head already, just from the knowledge that he was going to see Sasuke tomorrow. 

His fingers curled tight around his length as he jerked himself off, closing his eyes and replaying the weekend spent with Sasuke, how he looked and sounded and felt like. So gorgeous. 

It took him no time at all to come, smearing his fist and his boxers with come. He lay for a while, just calming his breathing before he finally rolled out of bed to clean off and get fresh underwear. He needed to go to sleep, had to get up early if he was going to prepare everything for Sasuke. 

***

The meeting was a nightmare. At least it was in the morning, and the rest of his Friday was free. Usually, he’d stay in the office late, working on some contract he wanted to sign or whatever else paperwork was waiting for him, but today he was ready to skip out early. 

He was having the hardest time focusing on anything other than Naruto, and even if he’d slathered on scent suppressors he was certain the slick he couldn’t stop from escaping was noticeable to the other people in the meeting room. It took everything he had to focus enough to get through everything on the agenda so he could send them on their way. 

He felt tense, jaw set and shoulders drawn up as he kept gazing up at the clock. They had been here for close to two hours already, and it was torture. He hoped fucking Naruto was going to take care of this constant tension because he was over it. Was over feeling on the edge all the time, the omega parts of him screaming for him to get laid as if that was all he was good for. 

“Sasuke?” 

It took Sasuke a second too long to realise Ino was nudging him. He’d been too focused on appearing calm to pay attention. Ino took it in stride. 

“We’ll make some suggestions and get back to you in a week, will that work for you?” she said, and Sasuke realised that the meeting was just about to conclude. The others agreed readily, and then they were leaving. Sasuke stood, buttoning his suit jacket and discreetly wiping his palms off on his thighs before shaking their hands. They all looked pleased, so the meeting hadn’t gone too bad, even if Sasuke was having a hard time focusing. 

Finally the last of them filed out and closed the door and there were only Sasuke and Ino left. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, blunt and to the point. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Sasuke said.

“You look a little off. Are you getting sick?”

Sasuke didn’t doubt he looked off. He felt clammy and probably looked a little flushed. “Actually, I think I might be brewing on something. I might take the rest of the day off.”

Ino looked a little surprised. Just a testament to how seldom Sasuke took time off from work. She didn’t say anything about it though, just smiled at him. “I can finish up here, you can just go home and relax.” 

Sasuke wasn't planning on going home or relaxing. He wasn’t about to tell Ino that though. “Thank you. I’ll see you on Monday.”

She waved him off and Sasuke left, only stopping by his office to drop off his tablet and ensure that everything was turned off and locked up, and then he was leaving. He swore he could feel eyes stare at him in shock as he walked out of the office at noon, but he ignored them, knowing that they’d gossip about him the moment he left. He was certain no one would ever figure out why he left. Mr Uchiha leaving early to get railed by an alpha, yeah, that would sound too far fetched for them. He shook his head and laughed at himself as he took the elevator down to the basement garage. Not too many weeks ago he would have never imagined it himself. He was doing it for work though, needed to be clearheaded and in control of himself to do his job, and if fucking Naruto would fix that then it wasn’t a very big sacrifice at all. 

He made a quick pitstop at home to shower and change out of his suit. He knew he could have probably showered at Naruto’s place like the last time, but this time he didn’t have actual heat hormones he needed to hide on his way over there, and he felt more comfortable showering at home. Besides, he thought it highly unlikely he wouldn’t want Naruto the moment he saw him.

He took the car to Naruto’s apartment, and after finding a spot nearby he hesitated for a moment, fingers clenched around the steering wheel. Somehow everything felt different than last time, probably because this time he wasn't on the verge of a heat, half out of his mind. He could always back away, send Naruto a message that he didn’t need his services and go home and just wait it out. 

He didn’t want to. 

He left the car and headed towards the building before he could talk himself out of it. Someone was leaving just as he entered so he didn’t even need to buzz, could just walk inside and make his way up to the right floor, and then he was knocking, and moments later the door opened and,  _ oh _ . 

It had only been a few weeks, and god knows he’d dreamed about the alpha enough, but somehow his mind hadn’t quite managed to capture just how stunning he looked. Naruto’s hair was a tousled mess, and he was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, but his shoulders stretched the fabric nicely, and his eyes were bright and his golden skin looked so soft, and then the scent hit him, the warm pleasing alpha scent, and Sasuke felt a little weak-kneed. 

“Hi,” Naruto said with a wide grin, and Sasuke just wanted to throw himself at the alpha. 

He wasn't going to though. Unlike last time he wasn’t in an actual heat, so he had more control over himself now. He could control his urges better, even though that intoxicating smile as Sasuke took a step closer made it hard. His teeth clenched for a moment and he could feel a small trickle of slick seep out from his hole. Right now it didn’t feel very much like he was in control at all. 

Still standing in the open door Naruto reached out and curled a finger underneath Sasuke’s chin, tilting Sasuke’s head a little to the side. Sasuke went willingly, baring his neck for the alpha, shuddering when Naruto leaned in, lips brushing against the skin. He could hear Naruto breathe in Sasuke’s scent, and when he pulled away Naruto’s pupils were blown. “I was so glad to hear from you,” he said, sounding so sincere. 

Sasuke shuddered, his hands tightening into fists at his side. 

“Come in?” 

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath, trying to get himself in control and nodded. The door closed softly behind him.

“Do you want to talk first, or?”

Sasuke didn’t need to talk. He came here for one reason, to get this pseudoheat over with so he could focus again. Walking past Naruto he headed towards the bedroom, hands going to the front of his shirt as he started unbuttoning it.

“Straight to it then,” he heard Naruto mutter, sounding pleased. Sasuke could only imagine the grin on the alpha’s face.

A few quick steps behind him and then large hands wrapped around Sasuke’s hips, pulling him back against a strong body. “Let me.” Naruto’s voice was deep as he whispered the words, lips brushing the shell of Sasuke’s ear. 

Sasuke’s hands dropped by his side, and his head tipped backwards, giving in to what his body was craving, to be close to Naruto. 

Naruto’s hands moved up his body, and then he was making quick work of the buttons until the shirt opened and he could push his hands underneath the fabric, one arm curling around Sasuke’s waist, the other around his chest. His lips were pressed to the column of Sasuke’s neck in a soft kiss. “No scent blockers this time?”

“I scrubbed them off.”

“Good.” 

Then Naruto was spinning Sasuke around and in a quick move he wrapped his hands around the top of Sasuke’s thighs and hitched him up. Sasuke’s legs wrapped around Naruto’s waist, mostly to make sure he didn’t drop him. 

“Ready?” Naruto asked. Judging by the hard cock Sasuke could feel pressing up against him Naruto was very much so. 

Sasuke leaned close, “Fuck me,  _ alpha _ .”

***

Naruto’s fingers dug into Sasuke’s thighs as he carried him into the bedroom. His nose was buried in the nook of Sasuke’s neck, dragging in the alluring scent. Not quite as strong as when Sasuke had been in a proper heat, but enough to have Naruto’s cock twitch in his jeans. 

He was so ready to get Sasuke naked and taste every inch of his body. Hadn’t thought he would be able to, but here Sasuke was, in his arms, cock hard against Naruto’s abdomen. Probably wet too. 

Naruto groaned and shifted a hand enough that he could press a couple of fingers to the seam of Sasuke’s pants, right above his hole. Sasuke keened above him, and Naruto lost all patience as he toppled them both to the bed and found Sasuke’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

Somehow he managed to open the fly of Sasuke’s pants and then he could pull them off, mouth dragging down Sasuke’s chest and further to mouth against the bulge in his boxer briefs. 

“Fuck.” Sasuke's voice was shaking as his hand shot out to curl in Naruto’s hair, hips twitching to rub his cock against Naruto. 

Naruto grinned and decided to take mercy on Sasuke, quickly pulling down the underwear, leaving Sasuke gloriously naked underneath him. He’d almost forgotten how good the other looked, pale flawless skin, lean muscles, gorgeous cock. It was hard to know where to start, Naruto wanted everything, wanted to taste and touch and fuck. 

If this was anything like an actual heat it would mean he’d have plenty of time to do all of the above, so he dove in just as Sasuke was starting to look impatient enough to do it himself. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down on the bed until he was sitting right on the edge of the mattress, and then he spread his pale thighs and sunk to his knees between them. He looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at him, eyes wide and lips parted. Naruto winked and then leaned in and pressed his mouth to Sasuke’s silky smooth thigh, sucking a purple mark into the flesh. It would linger for days, a reminder to Sasuke of tonight. The thought pleased Naruto. 

A drop of precome was beading on Sasuke’s cock when Naruto pulled away from his thigh, and he couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and licked it up, the bittersweet taste spreading on his tongue. 

“Hey, stand up for me,” Naruto said, and Sasuke looked like he was having a hard time comprehending the request, but then he shook his head and did as he was told. His cock right in front of Naruto’s face. Perfect. 

“Now, fuck my face.”

Naruto loved an omega in charge of his own pleasure, and although most preferred it when Naruto took charge of the situation he had a very good suspicion Sasuke would not be one of them. 

“Yeah?” he asked, hand twitching at his side as if he stopped himself from reaching for Naruto. 

“Hell yeah. I want your cock in my throat.” 

Helping him along Naruto leaned in and took the head of Sasuke’s cock in his mouth, tongue tracing over the head before he started moving down the length. He looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to snap out of a daze, fingers tangling in Naruto’s hair as he gave a testing thrust of hips, enough to push a couple of inches further in Naruto’s mouth. 

Naruto moaned encouragingly, his hands curling around the top of Sasuke’s thighs to help him settle into a rhythm. Slow thrusts, a little deeper each time. 

“You take it so well,” Sasuke said when Naruto took all of him. With his nose pressed against neatly trimmed hair, he gagged a little around the length, but when Sasuke tried to pull away he dug his fingers into Sasuke’s thigh and held him there for a few seconds before letting him pull away. 

“Come on, fuck my face properly, I know you want to,” Naruto said, and he saw the challenge ignite something in Sasuke who didn’t even hesitate to push back inside, finally letting loose properly, using Naruto’s mouth to get off. All Naruto could do was take it, and fuck was it good. He loved seeing Sasuke assertive, loved the twinge of pain in his scalp when he pulled on his hair and the feel of a thick cock filling his mouth. 

He dropped a hand to quickly unbutton his fly and push a hand past the waistband of his underwear, curling around his achingly hard cock. He wanted to fuck Sasuke, wanted to feel his ass clamp down around him, but now he was focused on one thing and that was to get Sasuke to come. 

He could feel it when Sasuke grew closer, how his thrusts grew more stuttering, and Naruto wanted nothing but for Sasuke to fill his mouth with come. He moved his hands to Sasuke’s ass, one pulling at a cheek, the other finding his hole, now wet with slick. Two fingers pressed inside, a gasp from Sasuke and then hot come down Naruto’s throat. He pulled back enough for the rest of it to land on his tongue. 

Naruto felt Sasuke’s weight sag, and he helped him ease back onto the mattress after swallowing. Dark eyes looked up at him and then glanced down to where Naruto’s cock was straining against his boxers, and a grin grew on Sasuke’s face. 

“Going to fuck me now, alpha?” One of his legs lifted to the edge of the mattress, putting all of him on display.

Naruto groaned and his cock twitched, precome wetting the front of his boxers. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he said as he dove in to kiss Sasuke. 

***

As it was, Naruto didn’t immediately fuck Sasuke. He had other plans and those seemed to include driving Sasuke crazy without giving him his cock. Sasuke was still halfway in shock after facefucking Naruto. Alphas rarely, if ever, liked letting omegas take charge, and here Naruto willingly got on his knees and let Sasuke do what he wanted to him. It was a heady change he was very much not opposed to. Seeing Naruto giving up control and getting off on it had been amazing, and then, instead of fucking him Naruto had surprised him again. 

He’d twisted around until he was on his back, and then manhandled Sasuke until he was on top of him. Naruto hadn’t even hesitated as he dove in, pulling Sasuke close enough that he could eat him out. His tongue lapped up every drop of slick that escaped Sasuke’s hole and judging by the moans Naruto liked it. 

The feeling of Naruto’s tongue pushing inside him was breathtaking and he never wanted Naruto to stop, but he also wanted his cock to spear him open. 

Naruto managed to overwhelm him in the very best of ways, making him forget everything but what they were doing, and it felt so good to just let everything go and let his body do what it wanted, take what it wanted. No holding back. When his hips moved, dragging his ass over Naruto’s face the alpha didn't complain, just dug his fingers into Sasuke’s flesh and pulled his cheeks open, letting him use him. 

Sasuke never had sex like this. Usually, it was a means to an end. Get an orgasm and that’s it, but with Naruto it was better than it had ever been, the perfect balance of being in control and giving up control, and Sasuke could not remember why he had been reluctant to go back to Naruto when he learned about the pseudoheat, because this was everything he could ever need. 

He was well on his way to his second orgasm, and Naruto hadn’t even come once and didn’t seem to care one bit. None of that alpha ego. 

It wasn’t because he wasn’t turned on, because from his position Sasuke could see Naruto’s cock and how it strained against the cotton of his boxers from behind his open fly. The fabric was soaked, and he knew Naruto would be aching to come, but still he cared more about Sasuke’s pleasure. 

Sasuke leaned forward, hand moving from Naruto’s chest to his thigh, and before Naruto could stop his ministrations to ask what Sasuke was up to Sasuke had pulled down the elastic of his boxers and licked over the head of Naruto’s cock. 

Naruto jerked against him, tongue stilling deep in his ass, and Sasuke smiled to himself as he closed his lips around Naruto, pulling the head into his mouth. Naruto was thick and long, and he couldn’t get all of him in from the angle he was in, but he didn’t let that stop him as he started bobbing along the length. He could feel Naruto’s fingers dig into his flesh, and a moan breathed over his hole, making Sasuke shiver. 

“Fuck, your  _ mouth _ ,” Naruto said and then licked over Sasuke’s hole. “You’re so amazing.”

Sasuke would reciprocate the compliment, but it was hard to speak with a cock in your mouth, so he just kept sucking, moaning at the taste and feel. Naruto’s thighs were thick and muscular under his hands where Sasuke supported himself against them, and he wanted to get his mouth on him, to leave marks all along them so the next omega that Naruto was with would see and know Naruto wasn’t theirs. 

Sasuke stilled, caught by surprise by the sudden possessiveness. He had no right to Naruto, that wasn’t what this was. Naruto was just helping him. A professional business transaction. 

Sasuke pulled off Naruto’s cock, suddenly feeling off in a way that was not the pseudoheats doing, but then Naruto speared his tongue deep in his hole and moaned, and Sasuke forgot all about it, lust flooding through him, and all he could think about was that he needed to come, needed Naruto’s cock inside, needed to be spread open on his knot.

His dick was leaking precome, and when he curled a fist around it he had to bite back a hiss from the sensitivity. Naruto was fucking him with his tongue, and then there were fingers pushing inside along with it, and it took Sasuke no time at all until he came. He could feel slick leak from his ass and how Naruto kept mouthing at him. There were streaks of white all over Naruto’s abdomen, and Sasuke couldn’t help it as he moved a hand to the mess he’d left behind, smearing it over the taut abs. Rubbing his scent all over Naruto’s body.

When Naruto finally let go of Sasuke’s ass Sasuke all but collapsed to the side, spent from his orgasm but still feeling the stirrings of heat in his gut. He wanted more, but he needed a few seconds first. 

He was staring at the mini-fridge next to the bed, considering if he had the energy to reach out for a water bottle or not when he felt Naruto curl up around his back, pressing their bodies together. Come smeared over Sasuke’s back where Naruto had not wiped it off. 

“Ugh, that’s gross,” Sasuke muttered but made no move to get away as Naruto pulled an arm around his chest, holding him close. 

“I just had my tongue in your ass, I think we’re beyond gross, baby.”

Sasuke caught the  _ baby  _ Naruto tacked on at the end, but he refused to acknowledge it.

“I need a shower.”

“I need snuggles.”

Sasuke wiggled to escape but didn’t put his heart in it, so when Naruto tightened the arm around him he quickly stilled and sank back against the broad chest of the alpha.

“You’re annoying.”

“Funny, you didn’t call me annoying when you were riding my face.” 

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s grin against his shoulder. “Fuck you, Naruto.” 

“Sure, you could fuck me if you want,” Naruto said and nuzzled his face against Sasuke. It took Sasuke’s post-orgasm brain a moment to catch up. An alpha willing to be fucked? Naruto on his hands and knees, thighs spread and ass in the air while Sasuke fucking him hard. The vision was filling Sasuke’s mind with all kinds of ideas. Naruto was so different. He seemed so sure of himself that he didn’t need to posture or put up a macho front. 

“Fuck, that’s so tempting. Maybe later, I want your knot.”

***

Naruto crammed most of the pizza slice into his face, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke’s eye twitch when he watched Naruto eat caveman style. 

He chuckled to himself as he chewed. Sasuke wasn’t so proper when Naruto just fucked him into the mattress. 

That had been almost an hour ago. As soon as Naruto’s knot had shrunk back down they’d taken a break in the fucking to order food. Naruto had insisted on pizza and Sasuke hadn’t even complained. Sasuke would need the calories. Even now Naruto could smell the sweetness of the pseudoheat clinging to Sasuke. A few more rounds and it would probably ease off enough that Sasuke wouldn’t be bothered until he got his actual heat. In another five months or so. 

Shit, the thought was kind of depressing. Somehow getting another taste of Sasuke just made the next heat seem impossibly further away. If Sasuke even would be interested in another round then. Five months was a long time, he could be mated by then for all Naruto knew. 

Naruto was not about to think about that, because the thought of some other alpha’s bite on Sasuke’s neck was not a pleasant idea. Naruto wasn’t sure why it bothered him. Plenty of his former clients had stopped coming because they got mated. It was sort of what he did, helped them until they got someone else to help them. 

He swallowed the pizza and shoved the rest of the slice into his mouth, trying to focus on something else. He had to fuel up if he wanted to fuck Sasuke again, which he very much was planning to do. It was hard to keep his hands off of him. Even now as Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to him, sheets pooling around his waist in some semblance of modesty he wanted nothing more than to lean in and get his mouth on those pink nipples. Or maybe to lick his way down his chest. Or turn him onto his front and fuck him like that, pressed against the mattress. 

Naruto groaned, and Sasuke turned towards him. “You love pizza don’t you?”

“Not the pizza that’s the tastiest thing here.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “And clearly not the cheesiest thing either.”

Naruto laughed. Sasuke was a whole lot chiller when he’d gotten a few orgasms out of his system. 

“Eat up, I want to fuck you again,” Naruto said, and Sasuke didn’t look very impressed, but he grabbed another slice and ate it. With the box empty Naruto tossed it to the corner of the room, and as Sasuke chewed Naruto let his hands dance along the edge of the sheet, tracing over the sharp jut of hipbone and the dip of his spine. The moment Sasuke finished off the slice Naruto grabbed the sheets and pulled them away, leaving Sasuke gloriously naked in front of him. 

He was too good looking. It shouldn't be legal to possess all that lean strength and that flawless skin. Naruto could have spent all night just worshipping Sasuke’s body, but he knew the other would get impatient before he got very far. 

Sasuke’s dick was half hard already and deliciously flushed at the tip. When Naruto placed a hand on his chest and pushed Sasuke went willingly, falling back against the mattress. His dark hair fanned out around him, long enough for Naruto’s fingers to get a good grip if he wanted. Dark eyes were looking up at him, and Sasuke’s mouth was parted, letting soft breaths escape him. Naruto didn’t think he’d ever seen a prettier omega. 

One of Sasuke’s thighs fell to the side, and the scent of slick filled the room. It went straight to the primal alpha part of Naruto’s brain, and he growled low in his throat as he moved until he was kneeling between Sasuke’s thighs, hands right by Sasuke’s head as he caged him in. Sasuke’s gaze didn’t waver from his. 

“Get your cock in me,  _ alpha _ ,” Sasuke said, and the words went straight to Naruto’s dick as if it wasn’t achingly hard already. 

He was ready to do as Sasuke said, but he was taking too long, because before he could comply Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto’s hips and pulled him close, Naruto’s cock sliding along the seam of his ass. It was wet, and he was pretty sure he could come like that, but then the head of his cock caught on Sasuke’s rim, and Sasuke threw his head back and moaned, and Naruto wanted more of that, so he adjusted until he could push inside, not stopping until he felt Sasuke’s ass pressed against him, clenching down on his entire length. 

“Fuck, yes,” Sasuke moaned in a broken voice, and then Naruto was moving, and nails were digging into his back urging him on to thrust faster, harder. 

Naruto didn’t have any issue doing just that, getting lost in the feeling of Sasuke clenching down around him, but it wasn’t enough, because Sasuke soon groaned, the sound more frustration than lust, and before Naruto could pull away to ask what was wrong he felt Sasuke shift and then Naruto went flying. 

He landed on his back and blinked up at where Sasuke was now sitting on top of him, having flipped them both around as if Naruto wasn’t both taller and broader, and fuck that did something to Naruto. He looked up in awe as Sasuke sunk down on his cock, wasting no time fucking himself hard. 

“Holy hell, how did you do that?” Naruto answered between groans. His hands were on Sasuke’s thighs, feeling the muscles bunch as he rode him. 

“Years of muay thai,” Sasuke said and his lips twitched into a grin. “I could kick your ass, alpha.”

“That’s so fucking hot.” Naruto’s head was swimming. Sasuke kept riding him, using Naruto for his pleasure, taking control of the situation in a way Naruto suspected Sasuke was very used to. Other alphas might complain, but Naruto didn’t think he’d ever seen anything hotter. Sasuke could throw him around all he wanted to, Naruto was very much into it. 

Sasuke’s head was thrown back, his neck on display, and a part of Naruto wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on it, leave love bits all over it so everyone that saw Sasuke the next weeks knew what they had been doing, how well Naruto had taken care of Sasuke, but he bit back the urge. He remembered and respected Sasuke’s wishes. No marks that showed above the shirt. No calling him omega. No getting clingy. It had sounded easy enough when Sasuke had first said them. 

“I’m gonna come,” Sasuke said, clenching down around Naruto’s length. 

“Yeah? Gonna come all over me?”

Sasuke didn’t answer, but he moaned, and his movements grew more staccato, and then his fingers were digging into Naruto’s thighs where he had kept himself up, and then he was coming, strings of white hitting Naruto’s chest. His movements faltered, and Naruto planted his feet on the mattress and fucked up into Sasuke’s hole, keeping his orgasm going until Sasuke was groaning in oversensitivity. By then Naruto’s knot was rapidly expanding, catching on Sasuke’s rim, and with a final thrust, he pushed it inside and locked them together. He came hard, filling with Sasuke while his hips twitched up against him, and Sasuke just moaned low and deep. 

They ended up collapsing back against the mattress, Naruto flat on his back and Sasuke curled up above him, breathing heavily. Naruto had no idea what time it was, but it was dark outside, so late. They’d fucked for hours, and it had been amazing, but somehow laying like this, with Sasuke a warm weight on his chest, letting Naruto curl his hands around him to drag up and down his back was almost better. Sasuke’s scent was softer as his pseudoheat was dying down, pleasant and soothing, and Naruto pressed his nose against Sasuke’s neck, dragging it in, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

He thought Sasuke might have fallen asleep, but as Naruto felt his knot go down and the first trickle of come escape he felt Sasuke tense against him. Naruto wanted to hold him close, but Sasuke was getting up and off him, wincing a little. He had to be sore and exhausted, but he was getting to his feet and then he disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. 

“You need anything?” Naruto called out.

“I’m fine,” was the clipped answer. 

Naruto pulled on a pair of boxers and opened a window to air out the room. He could hear the water in the sink running, so Sasuke was probably cleaning off the worst of the mess they’d left on him. Naruto had drying come in places he didn’t think he could even reach, so he didn’t blame him. 

When Sasuke came out there was a towel around his hips and he hesitated a little before dropping it and pulling on his boxer briefs, as if Naruto hadn’t been face-first in his most intimate places several times this very day. 

“It’s late, you can sleep here if you want,” Naruto said as Sasuke reached for his pants. Sasuke stopped and looked towards him, his face unreadable. 

“I have some stuff I need to attend,” he said, pulling on the pants and going for his shirt. 

Naruto hesitated, a part of him wanting nothing more than to pull Sasuke closer and beg nicely, make him want to stay, to sleep curled up next to each other. 

Dressed again, looking almost as put together as when he had come over, only a flush on his cheeks showed any sign of what they had done. Naruto knew there were more reminders hidden away under those clothes though. Bruises and marks that would take a couple of weeks to fade. It made the alpha in him ecstatic. 

“Thanks for today, I think I’ll be fine now,” Sasuke said, hesitating a little. “I know we didn’t discuss it, but should I just wire the payment to the same account as last time?”

Naruto stiffened at Sasuke’s words. Payment. That was all this was, wasn’t it? A job. Sasuke hadn’t come to him because he wanted to see Naruto again, he’d done it because he had a problem that he knew Naruto could help with. 

“Don’t worry about any payment, it’s on the house,” Naruto said, and he could hear how his voice sounded strained, but he didn’t care. Not like he was going to see Sasuke again any time soon so why worry. 

“You helped me with what was basically a heat, I’ll pay like the last time.” 

Naruto felt exposed standing here in just underwear with Sasuke fully clothed, and he didn’t like it. Sasuke’s scent was a little sourer than it had been, softness gone, and Naruto hated it. This Sasuke, all serious and businesslike, wasn't the same that he’d spent the last few hours with, and he wasn’t sure he liked this one. Guarded and distant. 

“I don’t want your money, Sasuke.” His voice was harsher this time, and he wasn’t even sure why he was so adamant Sasuke not pay him. Something about all this meaning nothing was hitting Naruto or his alpha, or maybe both, wrong. 

The quiet was tense, but then Sasuke nodded. “If you are certain. You have my number if you change your mind.”

“I won’t.”

Sasuke walked to the front door, and Naruto followed, lingering in the doorway of the bedroom. Sasuke hesitated a moment with his hand on the door handle. “Thank you for helping,” he said but then didn’t even turn around as he pulled open the door and left. 

***

Sasuke rubbed his chest as he walked down the hallway of Naruto’s home, his feet dragging as if protesting the action. From behind he could swear he heard a crash, as if someone had thrown something at a wall, but he was probably imagining it, so he kept walking. 

Part of him was screaming at him to go back, to take Naruto up on his offer to spend the night. He was exhausted and not looking forward to the drive back to his apartment, but he had to get out of there. With the pseudoheat gone he didn’t have any excuse to stay. That was all it was supposed to be, a way to get Sasuke back in control of himself so he could do his job properly. Sleeping in Naruto’s arms was not a part of that. 

He hadn’t thought Naruto would mind if he got out, but then he’d seemed offended when Sasuke asked about the payment, and Sasuke had no idea what that was. They hadn’t discussed it beforehand, but Sasuke had figured it would be like the last time when Sasuke transferred the money to Naruto’s account. What was different this time? Did Naruto see it as part of the actual heat still? But then why had he gotten so annoyed? He seemed defensive more than anything, and Sasuke thought he might have offended him, but he had no idea why, and he hadn’t wanted to ask. 

His car was standing where he’d left it, so he slid into the driver’s seat, turned on the ignition, and then just sat there, hands on the wheel, staring at the wall in front of the windshield. He’d thought he’d feel himself again, maybe with a side of sated after the orgasms, but he felt on edge, and his fingers kept tapping against the leather of the steering wheel. 

“Fuck,” he grit out and shifted out of neutral. His gaze slid up to Naruto’s building, but then he shook his head and backed out, turning the car back towards his home with its king-size bed. Soft sheets. No Naruto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a blast to write! No happy ever after yet though, so I might write more parts! I do have some ideas for some fun scenes. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was annoyed. This was nothing new, per se, but it was worsened by the lack of caffeine in his system. He’d splurged on a top-tier coffee maker in the office for this particular reason, but the coffee maker in question had died a silent death during the night. He’d gotten through a meeting and a stack of paperwork with the constant twinge of a headache before he gave in and stalked out of the office to find the nearest coffee shop. He could have asked someone to do it for him, maybe one of the two interns they had on staff at the moment, but he had felt the need to get out of the office for a moment.

He was starting to regret that decision now. He thought he would beat the lunch rush, but the coffee shop was busy and the line long. Too many people and too many scents mixing into something unpleasant. 

He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his bicep, glaring a little at an alpha that kept turning around to look at him. At least he’d put on plenty of scent blockers earlier so he could pass as a beta. He was not in the mood to get hit on and somehow alphas usually took a dismissal easier if they thought he was a beta. 

Just a couple more minutes and he could get away with the biggest cup of black coffee they offered. 

Two more customers and then he was up. Stretching his neck he looked around the coffee shop, wondering who the hell would want to stick around in a place this busy, when he startled. Just across the room, a flash of bright-blond hair — short and messy — had Sasuke freeze, his heart lurching into his throat. Naruto? Was the alpha here, sitting in a booth just a few feet away?

Sasuke’s fingers tightened around his arm. It shouldn’t matter. The pseudoheat was long gone, Sasuke didn’t need Naruto anymore, he didn’t need anyone. So what if Naruto was here, it wasn’t like he was going to walk across the room and sit down opposite him like some sort of date. No, Sasuke was going to get his coffee and then he was going to leave.

Still, he found his gaze kept drawn towards that head of blond hair, part of him wavering, wanting to approach him, to ask what happened the last time they met, why Naruto was so strange when Sasuke left. 

Sasuke took a step forward as the line moved, and when he looked back he felt disappointment surge through him. It wasn’t Naruto. The hair was the same, but the face wasn't. Dark eyes, nose a little too big, an ugly patch of hair underneath his lips. 

It shouldn’t matter. It wasn’t like Sasuke would have walked over there, wasn’t like it would have changed anything, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Maybe he just wanted to look at the other one more time, to see those bright eyes and big grin. 

“Sir?”

Sasuke snapped out of it as he realised he was now at the head of the line, the barista looking annoyed. 

“Black coffee, large,” he said, not even bothering to try to figure out what they called the sizes here. 

He left the coffee shop a couple of minutes later, his mood even worse than when he entered. Not even the deep sip of coffee he’d immediately taken helped, it just scorched his tongue. 

He wasn't disappointed, he had no reason to be. Naruto wasn't anything to him, he wasn’t anything to Naruto. Maybe the alpha occasionally popped into his mind when he wasn’t focusing on something else, but it didn’t mean anything. 

Maybe sometimes Sasuke could feel his fingers itch to grab his phone and message Naruto. To say what he had no idea. Ask how he was doing? Ask him to fuck him again?

Sasuke pushed the thoughts away. It didn’t matter, because he wasn’t going to message Naruto. Had no reason to. Naruto had done what Sasuke wanted, and now things were normal again, Sasuke perfectly capable of sitting through entire meetings without the tingling of a heat licking up his spine. And if his thoughts sometimes wandered it was perfectly reasonable. Sasuke rarely slept with anyone, so it was just biology, his omega side latching onto the first alpha Sasuke let near. It would get over it. 

Even the caffeine couldn’t erase the scowl that settled over Sasuke’s face the rest of the day. 

Sasuke had spent the next hours losing himself in work, endless phone calls and contract drafts and everything else he needed to do to keep his company growing. When he needed another hit of caffeine he had someone else pick it up for him because he wasn’t ready to face a coffee shop again. 

By the time he came home, it was nearing nine in the evening, which wasn’t too bad, he’d more often than not spent all night in the office back when he was starting up. 

When he walked into his living room and saw someone sitting on his coach, looking perfectly at ease, he didn’t even startle. 

“Hello, Itachi,” he grumbled as he shook off his suit jacket and took off his tie. “Putting that key I gave you in case of emergency to good use I see?”

Itachi smiled softly but didn’t answer the question. It wasn’t the first time his big brother had shown up unannounced. 

“I figured you’d forgotten about food, so I brought dinner,” Itachi said, pushing up from the couch in a fluid motion. “Sit down, I’ll get it. I left it in the kitchen.”

Sasuke let Itachi do what he wanted and just collapsed onto the couch, his head falling back against it. Itachi was right, Sasuke hadn’t eaten dinner. He’d had a sandwich as a late lunch, but that was hours ago. He’d be grateful if he didn’t think Itachi had some ulterior motive to showing up. Somehow his brother tended to sniff out any mental turmoil Sasuke was going through and pounce at it. As if Sasuke needed Itachi’s help. He was a grown man, he could take care of himself. This wasn’t high school with Sasuke first presenting and hating what he was, Itachi being there to remind him that Sasuke was more than his status as an omega and that he could be anything he wanted. 

At least Itachi let Sasuke eat in peace before he started digging. 

“How have you been?” he asked. It might sound like an innocent question, but Sasuke knew better.

“I’ve been fine, Itachi.”

Itachi looked at him with a face that to anyone else would appear completely neutral, but saw right through it.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, exasperated as he shoved his plate away. 

“Can’t a big brother just ensure that his little brother is well-fed? Particularly when said little brother is so busy proving himself that he forgets to eat?”

Sasuke just glared at him. 

“Always so defensive. Fine. There’s a fundraiser next week, and I need you to attend in my place.”

“No.”

Itachi didn’t seem particularly surprised by Sasuke’s curt answer. Rather, he seemed to expect it judging by the slight smile and the way he reached out to poke Sasuke’s forehead. Sasuke batted him away. 

“It’s not negotiable. Father wants one of us there, and I’ll be in surgery. Which leaves you, little brother.”

“And how would you know I’m not busy?”

“Because I talked to your secretary.”

Sasuke made a mental note to talk to said secretary about giving out his agenda to his brother, but knowing it wasn’t going to do much. Itachi could be persuasive, and Sasuke wondered how he’d ended up a surgeon rather than a lawyer because he’d be perfectly suited for the courtroom. Not that he wasn’t an excellent surgeon. He was an Uchiha after all, Uchihas always excelled. 

With a sigh, he gave in. “When and where?”

Sasuke expected Itachi to leave now that he’d gotten what he’d wanted, but even after Sasuke had put the fundraiser in his calendar Itachi made no move to leave, just watched Sasuke as if he was trying to analyze him. 

“Something has happened,” Itachi stated, and Sasuke had to bite back the annoyed groan that threatened to escape him. 

“No, nothing has happened,” he said, teeth clenched. 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. 

“It’s fine, Itachi.”

“So, something did happen then?”

As a beta Itachi didn’t have to go through shitty things like heats, nor was he perpetually viewed as weak because of his biology. “Just omega stuff, I dealt with it.”

Itachi considered for a moment. “A heat?”

Sasuke sputtered. “I’m not about to discuss any heat that may or may not have happened with you.”

“I know I’m not an omega, but you can still talk to me. I am your brother, after all, I wouldn’t judge you, you know that.”

Itachi knew too much. Too damned perceptive he seemed to pick up on everything, so why even bother trying to hide anything. 

“I went into heat right before the Hong Kong deal, so I had someone help me through it to get over it quicker.”

Itachi’s lips tightened. “Did he do something to you?”

Sasuke did not blush when the sudden image of just what Naruto had done to him popped into his mind. How he’d fucked him so hard, so good. 

“God, no. You think I’d let him? He was a perfect gentleman, the heat was dealt with, and I went to Hong Kong. The end.” 

Itachi just looked at him. 

“No, that’s it, that’s all I’m telling you,” Sasuke said, arms crossing as he glared at Itachi. He was not about to talk about the pseudoheat. Nor the way he woke up some nights, wet from slick and cock hard, startled awake from dreams about a wide-shouldered alpha. Definitely not how he kept catching himself with his hand on his phone, Naruto’s number right there, just a swipe away from calling, begging him to fuck him again. 

_ Fuck.  _

Itachi stared back before relenting. “I can tell there’s more, but as long as you aren’t hurt I won’t pry. Just, tell me if anything bad happens. Or if you get mated, I’m going to want an invite to the ceremony.”

Sasuke sputtered but clammed up as soon as he saw the pleased half-smile on Itachi’s lips. The fucker just loved to press Sasuke buttons.

***

There was no nice way to put it.

Kiba’s apartment was… a shit hole. A small studio with a bed in one corner and a kitchenette in the other. There was barely any pressure in the shower and Naruto suspected that Kiba had found his couch on the street and dragged it up here. 

Still, they found themselves hanging out, beers in hand, some action movie playing on the shitty TV across from them. Naruto’s apartment wasn’t particularly fancy, but it was a heck of a lot better than this. Next time he should drag Kiba to his place instead. 

It wasn’t like Kiba had invited Naruto over, Naruto had done that himself. Mostly because he hadn’t seen Kiba in a few days and he was bored, but also because Kiba’s text messages had become shorter and shorter and that tended to mean that he was stressed out, and then it was Naruto’s job as best friend to help. 

Naruto hadn’t been particularly surprised to find the stack of school books and Kiba peering up from behind them. Kiba was working on becoming a veterinarian, and the course load was brutal at times. 

Which is why Naruto had decided that studying was over for the night and beers and shitty movies were on. Kiba hadn’t even complained. 

Naruto shifted on the couch and felt something dig into his ass. He hoped it was a spring and not a pissed off rat. 

“Seriously, dude, I know you are a student and all, but this couch sucks. Can we please throw it out the window?”

“Fuck you, man. I’m gonna have so much student debt by the time I’m done, I’m gonna be sitting on this couch until I retire.”

Naruto snorted. “You should get Hana to pay you more.”

Kiba looked at him, highly unimpressed. “Yeah, that’d be the day. I’m just an assistant, working part-time at her clinic, not gonna be lucrative even if I didn’t work for her. I should pick up another job or something.”

“What, you gonna start stripping?”

Kiba snorted. “Gotta show off the abs, yeah? I can be the sexy veterinarian, it’ll be a hit.” 

“I’ll come and bring a couple of ones so you won’t be embarrassed about getting nothing.” Naruto was a very supportive friend, he would have shown up at the strip club, armed with fistfuls of dollar notes. It’d be hilarious. 

“Shut up, I’d rake in and you know it.” Kiba leered and pulled up his shirt. There were muscles there, Naruto wasn’t about to argue about that. Kiba was an alpha like him, they bulked up easily. 

Naruto just rolled his eyes. “I’ll support you, man, you know that.”

Kiba laughed. “Nah, if it got too bad I could talk to Hana, pick up some more hours, it’s cool. The couch is more aesthetic anyway.”

Naruto snorted. Aesthetic his ass. 

He was about to tell Kiba just what he thought of his aesthetics when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out and glanced down to see if it was anything he needed to deal with or just a Facebook notification. 

The text was short, but he knew the one that had sent it well, so that was as expected. 

_ Are you available next week? _

Naruto read the message twice as he chewed on his bottom lip. It was one of his regulars, an omega he’d helped out the last three years or so. He liked him and had never had any issue being his heat partner before, but somehow he hesitated this time rather than type out an answer. 

Naruto was available next week, didn’t have anything scheduled at all, so that wasn’t the problem. And the omega was nice, almost a friend at this point, so that wasn’t the problem either, it was just…

He tried to remember the last time he met the omega, half a year ago. He had no problem fucking him then, had rather enjoyed the few days of his heat, but now he couldn’t quite stop thinking about another omega altogether. 

An omega with gorgeous dark eyes who had made it clear he had no interest in alphas. An omega he’d probably never see again, that his alpha part had chosen to fixate on, and wasn’t that just the biggest fucking laugh ever. Here Naruto made a career out of fucking omegas, and the one his alpha latched on to was the least available out of all of them. 

Naruto groaned, thumb hovering over the phone, having no idea what to answer. He should just say yes. It was his job, this was what he did, help omegas that weren't mated safely go through heats.

“What’s wrong?” Kiba said, dragging Naruto out of his thoughts. 

“Just an omega, wanting to book an appointment.”

“And you… can’t? Or you don’t want to?”

“I’ve helped him before, he’s one of my regulars.”

“Did something happen last time you were with him?” Kiba sounded genuinely worried, and Naruto almost felt a little bad, because there wasn't anything to worry about, just Naruto being weird about things. 

“No, last time was great. He's always fun to be with. A bit stand-offish at first, but different when he started trusting me. We’re friends, of a sort, I guess.”

“Does this have something to do with a certain omega you still haven’t told me the name of? The one you didn’t think you would see again?”

“Yeah. I did see him again, actually.”

Kiba’s eyes widened, and Naruto was sure he’d be sprayed in beer if Kiba hadn’t already finished his bottle. “You did, and you didn’t tell me? Spill the tea, what happened?”

“It’s not like that. He was having problems after his heat, a pseudoheat that was getting in the way of his job. So I helped him through it.”

“I thought I was your best friend, you know I need gossip.” 

Naruto thought back to the last time he saw Sasuke, how he hated Sasuke bringing up the payment and Naruto refusing it. He still wasn’t sure why, he just knew that the moment Sasuke brought it up he’d gotten pissed off. He hadn’t helped Sasuke because he needed money, he’d done it because… Because he’d wanted to. He couldn’t quite explain it to himself either. 

“I don’t know, it’s confusing. I don’t know why my alpha is fixating on him, it’s never been a problem with any of the other omegas.”

“So, what, do you have feelings for him?”

“No, no! Nothing like that. I barely know the guy, how could I have feelings? We just fucked a few times, and I guess my alpha wants more. But it needs to just quit already because it’s not likely to happen again.”

“That’s what you said last time, and clearly you were wrong then.” Kiba grinned at him before shaking his beer bottle. “I’m getting more beer, do you want one? Sounds like you need it.”

Naruto nodded and looked back down on his phone and the unanswered message there. He scrolled up the conversation to the last time he’d gotten a message from the omega. It had taken Naruto exactly one minute to answer a cheerful,  _ Yeah, I’m free, call me when you need me! _

He hadn’t even hesitated, and it was frustrating that he was doing so now, particularly since he knew the main reason was an omega he wasn’t likely to see again. 

“So, who is this omega that wants your help? Would he get pissed if you declined?” Kiba handed over a fresh bottle of beer and sat down on the couch. The poor thing creaked in a way that made Naruto afraid it was about to collapse on them, but by some miracle, it didn’t. 

“He wouldn’t mind if I said that I was busy, but... “ Naruto thought back to the first time he’d met with Gaara. The omega was closed off and hesitant. He’d had a shitty upbringing, and had a hard time opening up to people, so it was the first time being with an alpha. He’d only approached Naruto because he had particularly painful heats when he didn’t have anyone to help him through it, so he’d been desperate. 

He knew that Gaara would accept it if Naruto didn’t want to help him, but he also knew that Gaara wasn’t likely to search out anyone else to help him, which meant a week of agony. Naruto hated the thought that just because Naruto wasn’t having as much fun as he used to Gaara would be in pain. 

Naruto told him the gist of the story, without going too deep into it, not wanting to betray Gaara by telling Kiba too much about the omega and what he’d gone through. 

“So he’ll rather go through pain than find some alpha to help him? That sucks.”

“Yeah, which is why I don’t want to just say no. Any other omega I wouldn’t have an issue declining, but he’s different. I like him, you know? There’s a couple of other alphas that I could maybe talk to, but I don’t know them that well, so I’m wary of sending him their way.”

Kiba rubbed a hand through his short hair. “I get why you ended up doing this for a living, it gotta be nice to help people. Not like the government cares enough to help with medication and shit.”

“Yeah, pretty much. Getting help from alphas is the only thing that helps, and if you are unmated that usually means to find some random one, and we all know the risk in that.” 

Naruto would be the first to say that alphas could be real shitheads. Cocky assholes that thought the world belonged to them. He didn’t want Gaara to deal with that. He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating so much, he should just say yes. 

“I dunno, but maybe I could…” Kiba said, voice travelling off.

Naruto looked over at him and saw Kiba resolutely avoiding his gaze. “You want to take over my business, Inuzuka?”

Kiba elbowed him in the side. “Fuck you, and no. I respect how you’ve made it a living, but I don’t think I could do that. I wouldn’t want to get paid, but I mean, a few days with an omega if it helps him out, it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, you know?”

Naruto considered it. He trusted Kiba, and he knew he’d treat Gaara nicely. Maybe Gaara would be more accepting of an alpha Naruto recommended to him. It would mean Gaara wouldn’t have to suffer his heat alone, and it gave Naruto more time to get over Sasuke and go back to working without him on his mind. 

“I mean, I could talk to him? It’d be up to him. Would you even have time, what with school and all?”

“Yeah, if he doesn’t want to, that’s cool. Just a suggestion I guess. I have a big assignment due on Tuesday, but after that it’s chill for a week or two, so if it hits after then I wouldn’t have a problem taking a few days off.”

Naruto swore he could see a blush on Kiba’s cheeks, and he grinned to himself. Maybe Kiba wouldn’t be a bad alpha for Gaara. It would make Naruto feel less bad about not doing it himself, so maybe a win-win. He’d call Gaara later and discuss it. 

He let it lie for now and went back to trying to pay attention to the movie. He’d missed about ten minutes at this point, but the plot seemed mostly to be the hero shooting the bad guys so it wasn’t hard to catch up.

Some hours later Naruto sank back against his pillow, phone cradled against his chest. He’d just come off the phone with Gaara, having explained that he wasn’t going to be able to help him this time, but that he had another alpha that would if Gaara wanted. Gaara took Naruto’s rejection nicely, didn’t even ask why, but he was more hesitant to spend his heat with a new alpha. Naruto had said that he trusted Kiba to be one of the good ones, that he’d be respectful and not take advantage, but Gaara still wanted some time to think about it, which Naruto fully understood. Letting someone see you in a heat, at your most vulnerable, couldn’t be an easy thing for an omega. 

Naruto’s phone buzzed, and he lifted it, trying to ignore the pang of disappointment when it was only a Twitter notification. He swiped it away and then found this thumb quickly pulling up a contact. 

_ Sasuke. _

Naruto still didn’t know what it was about Sasuke that made him impossible to forget. Naruto had been with plenty of omegas, and even if he liked most of them none had ever affected him as Sasuke had. There was something about him, the edge to him and the way it vanished underneath Naruto’s touch. The sharp gaze. The strength that he possessed, both physically and mentally. 

He had just spent a few days with him, most of them fucking, but in that short amount of time, he’d changed everything. The conversations they had between rounds, Naruto wanted more of them, wanted to get to know Sasuke, wanted to see that sharp wit he had seen the smallest glints of, wanted to see if he looked as good fucking Naruto as Naruto imagined. 

Naruto whined as the imagery settled on his mind, Sasuke above him, hair hanging in front of his face as his eyes bore into Naruto. Those hips thrusting against him, his cock pressing deep inside Naruto. He would look magnificent, and he’d feel just as good, Naruto was sure of it. Most omegas didn’t like fucking alphas, but he was certain Sasuke would be made for it. 

His cock twitched in his boxers, growing interested. Naruto threw his phone to the side before he did something stupid like call Sasuke, and then let his hand trace down his chest, dipping underneath the drawstring of his pants. He imagined it was Sasuke’s hand exploring him, teasing along the skin of his abdomen. 

Naruto only stopped to wrench off his t-shirt, suddenly feeling too hot. One hand found his left nipple, pinching it just the right side of painful as his other hand dipped fully down to cup his cock. He was hardening already, just the thought of having Sasuke here in his bed affecting him. 

Somehow he was certain Sasuke would take great pleasure in teasing Naruto until he begged for it, light fingers tracing along his length, dipping down to curl around his balls, and then further, to press against his hole. Naruto followed the same path now. Being an alpha he didn’t produce slick, so he couldn't do anything other than press against it, a tease of what could be. Sasuke’s fingers would be dripping with lube, pressing inside and punching the breath from Naruto’s chest. 

Precome leaked down Naruto’s cock, and he moved his hand to curl his fingers around it. His hips bucked up, fucking his fist. It was good, but nothing like being with Sasuke had been. Sasuke had been warm and wet and so tight around him, taking him so well, making gorgeous sounds each time Naruto pushed inside. 

Naruto tightened his grip, moving his hand when his hips didn’t work fast enough. He moved to pinch his other nipple, wanting it to be Sasuke’s fingers—or teeth—doing it instead. The pain shot straight to his cock, more precome leaking from the head, making everything slicker. 

He missed Sasuke’s scent, wished the sheets held them, but they’d fucked in the other bedroom, the one he used for his job, and those sheets were washed and smelled of nothing but detergent.

Still, just the memory of it, rich and alluring, was enough to have Naruto barreling towards an orgasm, fast. 

He was panting, lips parted and tongue dipping out to wet his lips. His head was thrown back, his neck bared. He slowed the hand on his cock, wanting to prolong the pleasure. Slow strokes just over the tip, his thumb tracing the slit and the precome beading there. His pants and moans were loud in the quiet of the room and he wanted to call Sasuke, wanted him to hear what the memory of him was doing to Naruto. Wanted to listen to Sasuke’s voice as he got off, that small scoff he made and the way his voice got deeper when he was turned on. 

He knew he couldn’t, and an upset whine escaped his lips before he could bite down on his lip and stop it. If he didn’t know better he would think he was near a rut, because his alpha side was so strong, flooding his mind with base instincts of want and need and it was hard to think clearly. All he wanted right now was Sasuke here with him, and that want drowned out the more reasonable side of him. 

His hand picked up speed. He could feel himself approach the edge, and he didn’t have it in him to keep himself there. He just wanted to come. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, the hand that had been pinching his nipples earlier now pressing nails into his thigh, deep crescents on the verge of cutting through the skin. 

A few more drags of a tight fist and Naruto arched into his orgasm, hot come shooting up his abdomen in thick stripes of white. He kept jerking himself until his cock twitched in oversensitivity. He could feel the slight swelling of his knot at his base. It wouldn’t pop just from masturbation unless he was in a rut, but just the thought of Sasuke had it make itself known. 

He squeezed it, a weak imitation of an ass locked around it, and hissed, head thrown back. 

Exhausted he sank back into the mattress, only lifting his head to look at the mess he’d made of himself. He should clean it off, but he didn’t have the energy to move, so he just grabbed his discarded t-shirt and wiped most of it away, before balling the shirt up and tossing it towards the hamper. 

Sated from orgasming his rational mind was less drowned out by his horny fucker of an alpha. He’d just had a pretty spectacular orgasm by merely thinking about Sasuke. An omega he didn’t stand a chance with and probably didn’t want anything to do with him.

He blindly patted around until he found his pillow and yanked it towards him, pressing his face into it and using it to muffle a groan of pure annoyance at himself. Contemplating just leaving it there he flung it off when his breath got too warm and clammy and starfished out on the bed, waiting for sleep to claim him. 

***

Sasuke made sure his tie was straight and then stepped out of the car. The photographers lingering outside the venue started snapping pictures before they even saw who he was, vultures desperate for the perfect shot of a celeb. Sasuke hardly fit the bill, although his position of CEO despite being an omega had landed him in the tabloids on several occasions.

Sasuke ignored all of them as he buttoned his jacket and walked inside, head held high. If anyone called out any questions he didn’t even hear them. 

This was hardly the first fundraiser he’d attended, and from the looks, it was the same as all of them. Lavish venue decorated to the nines. Lots of rich people mingling and networking under the guise of supporting the cause of the day, whether it was cancer research or endangered animals. 

People didn’t go to fundraisers out of the goodness of their hearts, they did it for their own gain, to look good. Which was probably exactly the reason Sasuke’s father wanted one of his sons to attend. It would look good, make them appear charitable. 

Sasuke snorted. His father didn’t give money to any good causes unless he gained either recognition for it or tax breaks. Which was one of the reasons Sasuke had decided that the moment he started making money of his own he would do something that mattered. He donated plenty of money through both his company and his own earnings, but he didn’t make a spectacle out of it.

Still, he’d eat his expensive dinner, and donate some extra money, and then he’d leave, his duties as an Uchiha upheld. 

He was sure his face was pinched into a glare, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

A glance around the sprawling room showed several people he knew, but not a single person he wanted to spend any amount of time with, so he decided that he needed to find something to drink as soon as possible. He could just spot a table with champagne glasses on the other side of the room, so he started weaving his way over, dodging people he knew were likely to want to pull him into a conversation. 

He didn’t relax until his fingers locked around the stem of a glass and he could take a deep sip, glad that at least the champagne was good. If the food was the same standard and he could keep avoiding conversation he’d make it through the night just fine. 

Over the rim of his champagne glass, he glanced up at the banners flanking the stage. He didn’t recognise the name of the organization the fundraiser was in honour of, but it appeared to help underprivileged kids. Growing up an Uchiha, Sasuke had been anything but, but he could empathize. Hopefully, it was an organization that cared about their cause and wasn’t just a way of lining the pockets of those in charge. 

His eyes scanned the crowd as he drank when he saw something that had the champagne go down the wrong way, and he choked on it, coughing and drawing too much attention to himself. He sat down his glass while he tried to clear his airways, and by the time he could look up again he couldn’t see him. 

He was certain he had seen Naruto there, on the other side of the room, but now he was starting to worry that it’d just been a hallucination because the only blond head he could see was a petite woman with a fur stole. 

Before he could even think it through Sasuke made his way across the room, dodging a former business associate of his father’s that wanted to talk and a few social climbers that had wormed their way inside. People were mostly crowded in the large open space, not ready to sit down for dinner yet, so the crowd was too thick for Sasuke’s liking. When he reached where he was certain he had seen Naruto he felt disappointment rise inside when there was no sign of him. 

Was Sasuke so perpetually horny for the alpha that he was starting to appear as some mirage? 

Annoyed with himself he turned, looking for more alcohol, and there he was, standing just a few feet away. A dark suit accentuating his shoulders. Garish orange tie he somehow managed to pull off hanging a little too loose around his neck. Hair a deliberate mess and those blue eyes locked right on Sasuke. 

Naruto smirked when their eyes met and didn’t bother to hide the way his gaze dragged down Sasuke’s body. 

Sasuke shivered. The gaze was so heavy he could almost feel it, like Naruto’s fingers dragging down his bare skin. If he’d still been holding his champagne he knew he’d have dropped the glass. 

Sasuke swallowed, hands fisting at his side. A part of him wanted to rush over to the alpha, but he wasn’t going to do that. He had more control over himself. He nodded in a stiff greeting, and he saw Naruto smile, seemingly amused as he nodded back. 

What was the alpha even doing here? Somehow Sasuke had never considered that he was going to meet the alpha again purely by accident. Which was stupid, they might live in a big city, but still, the world wasn't that big. 

Sasuke should turn around, but his feet felt frozen to the floor, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from looking at the alpha. He’d replayed the memories over and over again, even when he tried to get his mind to stop it, but somehow seeing him in real life made him realise that he was even brighter and more handsome than he remembered. Which shouldn’t be possible. 

What finally had him tear his gaze away was the realisation that he could feel the first trace of slick building, and he was not about to get wet in the middle of a fundraiser. 

He was sure he heard a chuckle from Naruto over the ambient music, but Sasuke ignored it in favour of stalking away. He needed to get away before he did anything stupid. 

This time, when a man he vaguely remembered having done business with once stopped him to chat Sasuke didn’t try to get away but used the mindless chatter to ground himself and ignore the alpha standing across the room. Which was hard, because he could swear he felt the weight of someone watching him. 

He resolutely did not turn around, and the next time a waiter made his way through the room with a tray of champagne glasses he grabbed one and emptied it. He was going to have Itachi’s head for making him go to this fundraiser because this was stressing him out more than negotiating deals with legal teams had ever done. 

***

Naruto waved away the offer of champagne and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall, looking over the milling crowd. His eyes picked out Sasuke immediately. He wasn’t particularly tall or broad, but somehow he stood out from the rest of them, even in his charcoal suit in a sea of likewise coloured suits. 

Sasuke was stunning. The suit showed off his trim waist and the lean strength of his body and the way his hair was pushed away from his face left his dark eyes free to seemingly bore straight through Naruto. The moment their gazes had met earlier it was like he’d been zapped, and only the fact that he had seen Sasuke first and had mentally prepared himself had him not drop to his knees and beg him for anything. Everything. 

Sasuke had seemed unaffected to the untrained eye, but even if they’d only spent a handful of days together Naruto felt like he knew Sasuke better than that. Something about spending time with someone in heat tended to tear down walls and let you see everything. 

Naruto had noticed the way Sasuke’s shoulders tensed, and the way he didn’t seem able to look away from him. The tension had been thick enough to cut, and Naruto wanted to cut it by stalking over and pulling Sasuke into his arms, but he knew he couldn’t. Sasuke had made it clear what he wanted from Naruto, and Naruto wasn’t going to go against that. 

It seemed like the attraction he felt for the other was in some way reciprocated, but Naruto wasn’t going to push himself on Sasuke unless Sasuke voiced that he wanted it. Didn’t mean he couldn’t maybe flirt just a little bit. 

After spending a few minutes watching Sasuke where the other resolutely didn’t turn around to look at him once, Naruto let out a sigh and pushed away from the wall, heading towards the reason he was even at this fundraiser. Not his usual party scene by a long shot. 

“Hi, dad.”

Minato turned around and threw an arm around Naruto’s neck, dragging him close. Naruto threw up a hand to protect himself before Minato could mess up his hair. He knew his father too well. 

“My favourite son! Enjoying the party?”

“I’m your only son,” Naruto deadpanned, before adding, “Lots of snobby rich people flaunting the size of their wallets? Not really my thing.”

Minato just laughed as he let Naruto go. Neither of them would have been here if not for the fact that Minato headed the organization the fundraiser was for. “You and me both. But the thing about people with thick wallets is that with the right motivation they have plenty of money to donate.”

“That motivation being to appear good in front of their peers?”

“Well, obviously.”

Naruto looked over the crowd and its designer suits and expensive gowns and enough diamond and gold to feed the entire city’s homeless population for months. 

He hadn’t expected Sasuke to be here, wouldn’t think it was his kind of scene either. Sasuke didn’t particularly appear like the type of person who cared much about what other people thought of him, nor did he seem like he cared much about flaunting his wealth. 

“I’m glad you came with,” Minato said. “Maybe you can find some rich old lady to flirt with, that always makes them more prone to donating.” 

Naruto snorted, and resolutely did not think about just who he wanted to be flirting with. “I’m sorry, I think you have to earn the money all by yourself. And I don’t think mom is going to approve of you flirting with anyone, even if it is for a good cause.”

“You don’t have to warn me. Now, go have fun, it won’t be long before the food is served.”

It was just as well, Naruto was feeling his attention wander, wanting to find Sasuke, if only to look at him from across the room again. He waved at his dad and started walking, making his way past groups of people, catching snippets of discussions, finding few of them of any interest. 

Naruto was rounding a small group when he heard a scoff from one of the men. 

“Something about giving free stuff to kids because their parents are too lazy to get it for them? I only came here because the wife wanted to, what do I care what the fundraiser is for.”

Chuckles from the rest of the group had Naruto freeze on the spot.

“Why do they even bother, these ‘troubled teens’ don’t want basketballs, they just want money for drugs.”

Naruto knew he should just ignore them and walk past them, but he just couldn’t do it, not with the clear condescension in their voice. Fuck these privileged assholes. They had all the means to make the world a better place, and they couldn’t care less. Naruto had grown up in your run-of-the-mill middle-class family. They had everything they needed and didn’t need to worry about money, but he had friends that had struggled, and he had seen how his dad had spent so much time helping those less fortunate than them. 

“Yeah,” one of the women—face tight from too much Botox—spat. “If they need all this stuff their parents could just work more, it’s not that hard.”

“Work more?” The words left Naruto’s mouth before he could stop himself. In for a penny, in for a pound he barged on. “There are people who have three jobs just to keep a roof over their head and food on the table. There are kids who don’t have jackets to keep them warm during the winter. Who hides during lunch break because their parents couldn’t afford to pack them lunches. Kids that just need a little bit of brightness in their lives. So please get off your high horse and show some damned compassion.”

Several sets of faces turned to him, and the outrage was clear. These people were not used to being spoken against. 

Before they could start voicing that outrage Naruto heard a snort from a little way behind him, and when he turned around he was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, empty champagne glass in his hand, and a look like he was trying not to laugh on his face. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was him Sasuke was laughing at, or the others.

Sasuke answered for him when he lifted his empty glass in a salute. “I agree, and I’m sure we’re all going to donate generously tonight. Isn’t that so?” 

Sasuke’s gaze turned to the man who had first gotten Naruto’s attention, and he sputtered before nodding in agreement. “Ah, yes, you are quite right. Important cause, of course.”

The group was quick to leave, probably in search of alcohol to patch their bruised egos. Naruto didn’t care about them, not when Sasuke was right there, watching him. 

“Hi,” Naruto said, voice a little breathless. 

“Hello,” Sasuke answered, the corner of his lip curling into a small grin.

“Friends of yours?”

Sasuke snorted. “Hardly. Acquaintances of my father. They’ll probably donate a lot, hoping somehow it will come back to and impress him. As if he’d care.”

Naruto hummed. 

“You seem passionate about the cause,” Sasuke continued. “I liked how you chewed them out.” 

Naruto snorted. At least someone appreciated his lack of self-control. “Well, my father is head of the organization, so I am pretty invested.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Really? So that’s why you are here then?”

“What, you don’t think a sex worker can afford a 5 000 dollars-a-plate dinner?” Naruto took a half-step closer to Sasuke, wishing he could smell the other’s scent, but knowing Sasuke had likely slathered on plenty of scent suppressors before coming. Maybe if he rubbed his face against his neck he could feel at least a hint of that scent he missed.

“Well, you are pretty spectacular in bed, but I’m going to say probably not.” Sasuke’s voice would seem composed to most people, but Naruto wasn't most people, he heard the soft exhale at the end.

“Spectacular, huh, please tell me more.”

“Don’t get cocky now,  _ alpha _ .” 

Naruto grinned as he leaned in and pitched his voice lower. “Is it being cocky if it's all true?”

He could see the faintest hints of a blush on Sasuke’s cheeks, and he hoped it meant he was thinking back to just how true it had been. It sure reminded Naruto about just how gorgeously flushed Sasuke got in the throes of passion, the redness spreading down his chest. 

“Because I don’t recall hearing you voice any complaints. Actually, you were mostly—”

Naruto was cut off by someone tapping the microphone. Naruto didn’t look away from Sasuke, not while dinner was announced, and the crowd of people around them started moving towards their designated tables. Naruto would love nothing more than to stand right here and keep talking to Sasuke, but someone came up to them and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, and the tension was broken. Sasuke hesitated, looking like he wanted to ignore them, but they introduced themselves with a mention of how they were seated at the same table and that he had much to talk to Sasuke about. Sasuke was forced to follow, but as he left he glanced over his shoulder, their eyes meeting again. 

Naruto groaned in frustration as he walked in the other direction to a table at the back of the room. He could see Sasuke a few tables away. This was going to be a long dinner. 

***

Dinner was absolute torture. 

Naruto’s table was not too far from Sasuke’s, and they were seated so Naruto could see Sasuke’s profile. So naturally, he spent the entire dinner staring at him. Later he couldn’t even recall what the  entrée  had been, but he was sure it had been tasty. For five grand it better have been.

It shouldn’t be possible, but Sasuke looked so alluring while eating. It might just be Naruto’s brain going straight back into horny teenager modus, much like he’d been right around when he first presented as an alpha and had to fight not to rut against everything and everyone in sight. There was just something about how Sasuke’s lips looked around the tines of a fork, or how his tongue darted out to lick off a drop of chocolate sauce from his lip. He was certain Sasuke did that last on purpose, and it nearly had Naruto vaulting over his table to get closer. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clutching his utensils.

He was sure he was a terrible tablemate as well. He caught snippets of conversation from the other people around his table, but apart from nodding or shaking his head, he wasn’t in the mood for idle conversation, which wasn’t like him at all. Usually, he would have loved getting to know new people. It was just hard when all he could think was,  _ Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke _ . His alpha was droning the name in his mind, a chant that was growing in desperation. 

When Sasuke turned his head their eyes met, and Naruto didn’t bother hiding how he had been staring. For a moment Sasuke just looked at him, then Naruto was sure he saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smirk, and fuck—being cocky looked good on him. 

With a lingering gaze, Sasuke turned back to the woman sitting next to him. She’d been talking to get his attention back on her. Naruto didn’t blame her, he’d do anything to have all of Sasuke’s attention on him right now. 

In fact, he didn’t much like the look of any of the people on Sasuke’s table. A couple of broad-shouldered men that had to be alphas were sitting near him, and Naruto’s alpha hated it. It was howling at him to stalk over and get his scent all over Sasuke.

He wasn’t sure what it was about Sasuke that affected him this much, but just having his eyes on him had Naruto breathless with want. Then Sasuke turned back towards him, and when he realised that Naruto was still staring there was the faintest trace of red in his cheeks. Maybe longing for the other wasn’t a lost cause. Sasuke was affected by the undeniable attraction between them. It was only a question if he was going to want to act on it or not.

Naruto only realised that someone had announced the end of dinner when chairs pushed away from the table and everyone around him moved to stand up. He followed suit, having no idea what was about to happen because he had not caught a single word any announcer had made. There would probably be some boring speeches, and then some less than stellar entertainment. Something non-offensive to the rich’s delicate palates. His plan had originally been to help out his dad after dinner and then leave early, but a certain omega had dashed those plans. No way was he going to leave while Sasuke was still here. 

He looked for him, and saw the back of his head a little way in front of him, talking to a young woman with a gown that sparkled in the light from the chandeliers that hung high above. Still, Sasuke caught all of Naruto’s attention. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and lay an arm around him, make sure everyone knew Sasuke was his—

Naruto shook his head and pushed back the possessiveness that was rearing its ugly head. Sasuke wasn’t his, no matter how much Naruto wanted him. Sasuke could damned well make his own choices, and he had made that clear before, even if it looked like maybe he was wavering a little in his staunch no-alpha ideology. At least Naruto could hope. 

If it hadn’t been obvious before then just spending the evening in the same room as Sasuke had made it abundantly clear that Naruto was interested. In what he didn’t know. More sex? Actual dating? All he knew was that he wanted more of Sasuke in his life. He was so intriguing, and Naruto wanted to know him better. 

And sure, it was pretty clear that there was some attraction from Sasuke’s side as well, judging by the looks he’d given Naruto, but Naruto had no idea if there was anything more than that. Maybe he just considered Naruto a good lay and could be persuaded into another round. 

Which, to be fair, Naruto wasn't against at all. 

Naruto kept his distance, for now, hoping that maybe Sasuke would approach him at some point, giving the omega the choice in how this was going to go. 

He tried to turn his attention to the stage and the guy speaking, but it was impossible when Sasuke was right there, so his gaze kept flicking back, which is why he caught it the moment a tall alpha—broad-shoulders with a thinning hairline—shouldered his way over and sidled up against Sasuke, pushing the gown-clad woman Sasuke had been talking to earlier to the side. 

Naruto couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw the displeased look on Sasuke’s face and how he tried to step away only for the alpha to push closer, a hand placed on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke glared down at it, and Naruto acted before he could even think it through. 

One moment he was watching, and the next he was making his way through the crowd.

***

Sasuke was trying to figure out how to get rid of the sleazy alpha without making a scene when he felt the heat of another body as someone pressed up against his back. Warm breath fanned over his ear, and before Sasuke could jerk away the person behind him spoke. 

“You look very handsome today, Sasuke.”

Sasuke relaxed back against the body immediately, the deep voice sending sparks down his spine. Naruto’s arm curled around his waist, the touch warm even through the suit, and Sasuke wanted that palm against his naked skin. 

Then the haze cleared a little, and annoyance fought against the attraction. He realised that the alpha that had been trying to come on to him had left, and it was clear just why with the way Naruto was hanging all over him and Sasuke letting him. To anyone else, it would look like Sasuke was with Naruto. 

It wasn’t that Sasuke minded the touch, Naruto had touched more intimate parts of him than this, and Sasuke wasn’t oblivious enough not to realise that there was some attraction between them, the way he reacted when he saw Naruto tonight was evidence to that, but Sasuke wasn’t some omega in distress, he could take care of himself. 

“I could have dealt with it, Naruto,” he said, voice low enough that no one else could hear them. Most of the people around them were looking at the scene where a new speaker was coming on anyway, introducing someone. Maybe the entertainment? Sasuke didn’t give a shit. 

“I know, but then I wouldn’t have any excuse to approach you, would I? We were interrupted earlier.”

Sasuke didn’t answer but shifted his weight just a little to push back more firmly into Naruto’s chest. He felt Naruto’s arm tighten around him, and it felt so good he let his mind stop telling him how he wasn’t supposed to do this, how this was a bad idea. 

There was music playing on the stage, but Sasuke barely paid any attention, much more preoccupied with the alpha pressed up against him and how that was going to turn him on if they kept it up. 

Naruto leaned in, nose bumping against the side of Sasuke’s neck. “I miss your scent,” he whispered in a complaint. Underneath the thick layer of scent blockers, not much of it would be noticeable. “You smelled so good,” he continued, and the words had Sasuke’s cock stir. 

Naruto’s breath was warm against Sasuke’s skin, making him shiver. Then the blunt pressure of teeth and Sasuke’s knees grew weak as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping him. 

Sasuke forgot about the fact that they were standing in the middle of a crowded banquet hall, forgot about the fact that there were plenty of people there who knew who he was and would not hesitate to gossip about him or go straight to Sasuke’s father to tell him what his youngest son was up to at the fundraiser. Sasuke knew he shouldn’t, that he had promised himself not to let himself be swayed by an alpha into focusing on anything that wasn’t his job, but right now it was so hard to think about anything other than how much he wanted Naruto. He knew it was only a matter of time before he started leaking slick, just from the proximity of the alpha, and the way his scent was slowly wrapping around him, warm and musky.

He could try to fool himself as much as he wanted, but he wanted Naruto again. The last time they’d been together had dealt with the pseudoheat, so he didn’t even have that excuse, he was just deeply attracted to the other, and he knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted so badly to give in for a night and do what he wanted, damned be the consequences. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled the arm loose from around his waist, and Naruto let go immediately and shifted to take a step back, probably thinking that Sasuke wanted space. Fuck, Naruto kept ruining the image Sasuke had of alphas. So considerate of Sasuke and what limits he had set. Cognisant of the fact that Sasuke wasn’t like most omegas.

Right now Sasuke didn’t want Naruto to be considerate, now he wanted him to be greedy. Wanted him to want Sasuke as much as Sasuke wanted him. 

Instead of letting Naruto step back to make more space between them, Sasuke used the grip he had on his wrist to yank him closer so he could lean in and press his lips against Naruto’s ear. 

“Meet me out in the hallway, I’ll make sure no one interrupts us again.”

He could swear he heard a growl from Naruto just as he pushed away, but ignored it as he made his way to the double doors that lead into the hallway. He had been here before, knew there were some bathrooms there. Not particularly secluded or ideal, but it might be the best they could do. He walked towards them when he heard footsteps behind. A hand around his, fingers interlocking. 

“Come with me,” Naruto said, pulling away from the bathrooms and heading down to an unmarked door a bit further down near the exit. There was a card reader next to it, but being involved with the organization the fundraiser was for seemed to come with some perks, because Naruto had the card that unlocked it in his pocket and soon they were walking down a new hallway, the door slamming shut behind them. This had to be made for employees only, because gone were the lavish decorations, exchanged for utilitarian grey walls. 

Another door opened with a swipe of a key card, and Sasuke found himself in a small meeting room, a round table taking up most of the space. It had been in use recently, stacks of pamphlets and posters stacked on it. Sasuke remembered seeing the same ones out in the banquet hall. 

“No one will be back here until everything is over,” Naruto said as if explaining himself. 

This was… much better than some bathrooms where they, no doubt, would have been interrupted. 

Sasuke knew they should probably talk. Clarify what they wanted with this, but with Naruto’s hand still in his and those blue eyes looking at him with a gaze that was nothing but lust talking wasn’t going to happen. 

“Perfect,” Sasuke said, not sure if he was talking about the room or Naruto, and then he pulled the alpha close and kissed him. Naruto didn’t even hesitate as he kissed back, hands going to Sasuke’s waist, making sure Sasuke stayed pressed against him as he licked into his mouth. That tongue dragging over his lips and dipping in to trace Sasuke’s own tongue was sinful, and Sasuke wanted it to last forever. 

But, no matter how good of a kisser Naruto was it wasn't enough. Sasuke needed to be closer, needed to feel Naruto’s skin against his. His hands started yanking at Naruto’s jacket, needing it off. He could feel the alpha grin into the kiss before he pulled away just enough that Sasuke could wrench the fabric off and toss it to the side before shrugging out of his own. Before it even hit the ground Naruto’s fingers dragged up his chest, popping buttons as he went until the shirt was pushed open. 

Naruto’s gaze was blue fire as he took in Sasuke. Sasuke was certain that he was flushed and that if it weren’t for the topnotch blockers he’d be reeking of lust right about now. He probably looked just about as desperate as he felt, and for once he didn’t even care. He wanted Naruto to see how much Sasuke wanted him. 

“So gorgeous,” Naruto muttered, hands trailing up Sasuke’s soft abs, fingers soft and teasing. Sasuke shuddered. 

“Naruto,” he said, voice sounding surprisingly husky. “Please get that ugly-ass tie off.”

Naruto laughed, but somehow it didn’t do anything to ruin the tension between them. “If you hate it, then please feel free to do the honours.”

Sasuke hooked his fingers around the knot and used it to pull Naruto close. The alpha went willingly, and they kissed deeply as Sasuke loosened the tie and then got to work on Naruto’s shirt until he could wrench it past his shoulders. Naruto was too busy feeling up Sasuke’s ass to let Sasuke pull the shirt off him so Sasuke just let it hang there and ran his hands over Naruto’s chest. Strong pecs and pebbled nipples that had Naruto shudder when Sasuke pinched one. Oh, that could be fun.

Naruto’s big hands hitched Sasuke close with a firm grasp on his ass, and Sasuke could feel Naruto’s cock press against his lower abdomen, the hard length straining against fabric. Sasuke moaned, and Naruto used the second they weren’t attached at the lips to bury his nose in Sasuke’s neck, tongue dragging up the column. 

Sasuke shuddered at the growl that rose deep in Naruto’s throat. “I fucking hate those blockers, can’t smell you.” Naruto’s voice was low and deep.

“You really liked my scent?” Sasuke asked. 

“Fuck, I love it. Smell so good. Miss it, want to drown in it.” 

Naruto’s teeth dragged down Sasuke’s neck, just past his scent gland, and if Naruto hadn’t been holding onto his ass Sasuke was sure his knees would have buckled. Just the touch of his teeth so close to where a mating bite would sit had his cock throb. He tilted his head to the side in a silent invitation. 

It wasn’t that he wanted to be mated, but the idea that he could, that Naruto’s teeth were right there, was thrilling. 

Naruto seemed to be feeling the same because he kept teasing over the sensitive skin before he jerked himself away with a growl. Moments later he dropped to his knees, looking up at Sasuke with eyes dark with lust as he leaned in and nosed up where Sasuke’s cock was straining against his pants. 

“Can I?” Naruto asked, fingers curling in the waistband of Sasuke’s pants. The moment Sasuke nodded, Naruto made quick work of the fly, pulling the fabric of both pants and underwear down past Sasuke’s ass, freeing his cock. Before Sasuke could tease his eagerness Naruto had taken Sasuke’s cock deep in his warm mouth, and Sasuke forgot how to talk. 

He only moaned, hands going to Naruto’s hair to hold on so he didn’t collapse. Naruto didn’t give him a moment to ease in, he went straight to work, sucking Sasuke deep and hard. 

Naruto’s hands were on Sasuke’s hips, and it took Sasuke a minute to realise that Naruto was using the grip to pull him back and forth. Sasuke peered down and met those eyes and the challenge in them. He tightened the grip in Naruto’s hair and Naruto’s eyes rolled up in clear pleasure as he hummed around Sasuke’s cock. 

“Want me to fuck your mouth,  _ alpha _ ?” Sasuke asked, voice rough. 

Having trouble speaking on account of the dick in his mouth, Naruto just hummed what sounded like a garbled,  _ yes _ . 

Sasuke tested with a short thrust, and when Naruto’s only answer was to moan around his length Sasuke took that as confirmation. He took over, keeping Naruto’s head still as he started moving his hips.

Sasuke was so caught up in the feel of Naruto’s mouth on him, how he took his cock so easy, that he almost didn’t notice the way Naruto’s hands were now back on his ass, not until a finger was pressing against his hole. He was leaking slick, so it pressed right inside, and Sasuke’s hips stuttered. The dual pleasure was almost too much, and keeping up any rhythm got hard, particularly as he felt his orgasm approach, fast. Naruto seemed to realise, and soon another finger joined, pushing against his rim until they both pressed inside. 

“Fuck, Naruto, so good,” Sasuke groaned as Naruto swallowed around him. “Going to come.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt Naruto pull away, leaving Sasuke thrusting into thin air. He almost whined, but bit the sound back and instead glared down at the alpha. Naruto was just grinning up at him, lips wet with saliva and precome. 

“Not yet, baby.” He left a kiss on Sasuke’s hard length before he stood, pulling Sasuke close to his chest as he kissed him. Sasuke could feel the tang of his own precome on Naruto’s tongue as it pressed inside his mouth. 

“I want to be in you,” Naruto breathed against Sasuke’s lips. “Get your pants off.”

Instinctively, Sasuke wanted to argue the command, but he figured that if it meant he got Naruto’s cock in him sooner he had nothing to lose by obeying this once. 

He toed off his shoes and shoved the pants down. As soon as one foot was free Naruto’s hands were on him, curling around the top of his thighs, and before Sasuke could react Naruto had picked him up and taken two quick steps. Sasuke’s back met the wall, and to make sure Naruto didn’t drop him he wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and wound his legs around his hips, clinging to his body. The pants and his underwear were hanging from one foot, and he was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt. He was sure he looked debauched, and he hoped no one came into the room. 

Their foreheads pressed together, and Naruto’s eyes were locked on his as he moved so he could hold Sasuke up with one hand, the other presumably dipping lower to deal with Naruto’s pants. 

“Get in me already,” Sasuke said, voice breathy. Naruto just grinned as he lifted Sasuke a little against the wall, and then there was a blunt pressure against his hole and finally Naruto let him sink down on his cock. 

Sasuke threw his head back, thumping it against the wall as Naruto speared him open on his thick cock. God, Sasuke had missed this feeling. No toys could even compare to Naruto, warm and hard and big inside him. 

Naruto paused when he bottomed, breathing hard against Sasuke’s throat. “You feel so good,” he said, lips brushing against skin. 

Sasuke’s nails were digging into Naruto’s shoulder blades, but the alpha didn’t seem to complain as he left a lingering kiss against Sasuke’s neck before pulling back to look at Sasuke. 

Pinned between Naruto’s chest and the wall there wasn’t much he could do to get Naruto to move, so Sasuke tilted his head down, kissed Naruto deep before nipping his bottom lip to make sure he had his full attention. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can still feel your cock tomorrow.”

Naruto growled, eyes flashing dark, fingers digging into the flesh of Sasuke’s ass. “Be careful what you wish for.”

Naruto didn’t give Sasuke time to prepare as he lifted him and then drove right into him, fucking the breath right out of Sasuke. Naruto didn’t go easy on him, which was exactly what Sasuke needed. He wanted to lose himself in the moment, forgetting all about who he was and what he was supposed to be doing or how he was supposed to be behaving. Right now he just cared about the pleasure coursing through him. He pressed his face against Naruto’s neck and dragged in a lungful of his scent before pressing his mouth to his skin where he could taste the warmth of it on his tongue.

Sasuke had been dripping slick since before Naruto pressed inside him, and each of Naruto’s thrusts had more slip out, the sounds filthy. If he was less caught up in the moment he might worry how much people walking past in the hallway could hear, but right now he didn’t even care. Let them listen to how well Naruto fucked him. 

***

Naruto couldn’t quite comprehend that he was back here, buried in the perfection that was Sasuke’s ass, feeling the wet heat clench down around him. Sasuke’s cock was hard as it pressed up against his abdomen, leaving trails of precome there, and Naruto wanted to run his fingers through it and taste more, but he didn’t want to risk dropping Sasuke. 

Even with Sasuke in his arms and cock in his ass he wanted more. Wanted Sasuke to come in his mouth, wanted to take him apart with a tongue in his ass, wanted to see Sasuke ride him, using Naruto to get off. Wanted to scrub every drop of the fucking scent blockers off his skin and drown himself in the heady scent of the other. Wanted to sink his teeth in the flesh of his neck and claim him as his so no other filthy alphas even dared to put their hand on him. 

There was something addictive about the other that had Naruto’s possessive side rear its ugly head. He was trying to calm it, but it was hard. Even more so when Sasuke’s nails dragged angry marks up Naruto’s back, growling for more and harder and, “Are you all empty words, alpha?”

Naruto growled at that last comment, and with Sasuke pulled close he stepped away from the wall and walked over to the meeting table that dominated the room. He didn’t even bother to clean it off as he sat Sasuke down on the edge of it and pulled out. Before Sasuke could even complain Naruto manhandled him around until Sasuke was pressed down, chest against the tabletop. His face was lying almost on top of a notepad, and Naruto just hoped it wasn't important because it was probably going to end up ruined. 

Naruto sank back inside Sasuke, hitting deep. Sasuke made a broken moan and clawed at the tabletop, pushing over a stack of brochures. 

Like this, with hands around Sasuke’s hips to hold him steady, it was easy to fuck him as hard as Sasuke wanted. The room was soon filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin each time Naruto bottomed. Naruto’s eyes were glued on where their bodies connected, the way Sasuke stretched around him, the sheen of slick and how it dribbled out of him when Naruto pulled back. 

“If you keep moaning like that everyone is going to hear you,” Naruto growled after a particularly hard thrust that had Sasuke let out a mewl. 

“Don’t fucking care, let them hear,” Sasuke stuttered out.

This night had in no way gone as he had anticipated. The expected stuffy dinner and boring speeches switched for eye-fucking Sasuke over dinner and then fucking him for real now. He was worried it was all a dream because it was everything he could have hoped for. 

Judging by the sounds Sasuke was making he was getting closer to coming, and Naruto was glad because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Sasuke’s ass was heaven, and he longed to bury deep and knot him, locking them together as he pumped him full of come. 

He could already feel the first swelling of his knot, making him extra sensitive when Sasuke clenched down around him. 

He knew he couldn’t, that being locked together for as long as it would take for the knot to go down was going to be an awful idea when they had hidden away in a meeting room. Naruto wished he had Sasuke in his bed, where he could worship him as he deserved, where he could have him on his knot all evening, filling him with come until it was leaking out of him, only to fuck it back with his fingers. 

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke turned his head enough that he could peer back at Naruto. His hair was a mess, and there was a drop of drool on his bottom lip, but his eyes were dark with a challenge. 

“That depends on you, doesn’t it,  _ alpha _ ?”

Naruto made a noise low in his throat, eyes narrowing. If that was how it was going to be... 

He let one hand trace up the dip of Sasuke’s spine. Not until it curled in Sasuke’s hair did the other react. “Fucking finally.” Sasuke’s voice was a rough whisper.

Naruto yanked, pulling Sasuke’s head clear off the tabletop, forcing his back into a sharp arch. “Are you going to be good and come on my cock?” Naruto spat, leaning in to lick up the back of Sasuke’s neck. He tasted of sweat and the lingering bitterness of scent blockers. 

He chose that moment to thrust in hard and deep, and any retort Sasuke had vanished in a deep moan. 

The new angle had Naruto’s cock hit right against Sasuke’s prostate, and each time he pushed inside the other made small cut-off noises. Naruto was sure Sasuke was leaking precome, and he wished he had left Sasuke on his back so he could see his cock, red and hard and leaking for him, but for now, this would have to do. It wasn’t hard to feel that Sasuke was getting close with the way he twitched underneath him. 

“Fuck, Naruto, yes, I’m, I’m—!” His voice broke off as he came, body growing rigid and ass clamping down on Naruto. Naruto tightened the grip in his hair. 

“That’s it, come for me, Sasuke. Look so good like this, sound so good. Want to keep you on my cock all night, until you come dry. Wish I could knot you.”

Naruto kept thrusting hard, feeling the beginnings of his knot tugging on Sasuke’s rim, and only when Sasuke whined with oversensitivity and his knot was a few thrusts from locking inside did Naruto manage to pull himself away. With a few thugs of his cock and a fist tight around his growing knot he came all over Sasuke’s ass, painting it with come. 

Spent, he finally let go of his cock. Before he could stop himself he was reaching out and spreading his come over Sasuke’s ass, rubbing his scent into his skin. A completely primitive action, but Sasuke pushed back into it and didn’t make any sound of complaint. 

Only when his legs grew too weak did Naruto pull out a chair and fell back onto it, giving him the perfect view of Sasuke’s ass, hole loose and shiny with slick. He groaned when his cock made an interested twitch. 

“Fuck, could you have made more of a mess?” Sasuke groaned, making no move to get off the table just yet. 

Naruto chuckled. “As if you didn’t like it.”

“Hn.”

“Gimme a sec and I’ll find something to clean up with.”

Sasuke kicked backwards, his heel finding Naruto’s shin. “Get a move on, I’m not gonna be lying here all night.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto muttered with a grin and pushed up from the chair. His legs were a little wobbly, but he managed to pull up his boxers and fasten the fly of his pants, leaving him semi-decent. Which was more than he could say for Sasuke, wearing nothing but a shirt rucked up his back and pants still slung around one leg. He looked used in the best of ways. 

One of the side tables held a coffee maker and in the cupboard underneath there were napkins, so Naruto grabbed a handful and walked back to Sasuke, starting to wipe off the mess on his ass. Sasuke squirmed underneath him. “I can clean myself, Naruto.”

Naruto just hunched down and bit into the soft flesh of one asscheek. “If I had the time I would clean you up with my tongue. Just let me take care of you.”

Sasuke didn’t answer, but he relaxed back against the table as Naruto wiped off the come and slick and finally Sasuke could stand up, and before he could say anything Naruto wiped off the come smeared around his now soft cock. He dropped all the napkins in the pool of come Sasuke had left behind and made a mental note to remember to throw it out later.

Sasuke didn’t say anything as he got dressed, pants back on and fingers quickly snapping the buttons of his shirt in place. When the tie tightened around his throat and he ran his fingers through his hair he looked almost presentable. 

Naruto didn’t even bother with his tie, just stuffed it in his pocket and left the topmost buttons of his shirt undone. The quiet felt awkward. Were they supposed to say goodbye and go their separate ways now? Somehow that felt wrong. Naruto didn’t want to see Sasuke go, but he didn’t know what else to do. Sasuke had been clear that he wasn't interested in alphas, that he didn’t like how possessive they got, and Naruto was going to be the first to admit that he was feeling more than a little possessive over Sasuke. He couldn’t even explain why, but he was drawn to the other in a way he hadn’t been drawn to anyone before. 

This was already getting complicated. This time there was no excuse of pseudoheat. They’d fucked because they’d wanted to, and Sasuke had been into it. But that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted more than a quick fuck. 

Sasuke’s hands were fisted at his side, and he looked away, seeming just as conflicted as Naruto was. 

“I—” Naruto started, and maybe it was a good thing his phone chose that moment to start ringing because he had no idea what he was about to say. He pulled it out of his pocket. “It’s my dad, he’s probably wondering where I vanished off to.”

Sasuke nodded stiffly. “You should go to him. I have to get home now anyway.”

Neither made any move to leave, and the call stopped before Naruto could pick it up. Were they supposed to hug or kiss now? How did you say goodbye to someone you just had sex with at a fundraiser? It wasn’t like Naruto had done this before. His usual sexual encounters were planned, this was different. 

In the end, it was Sasuke who moved. He seemed to shake off the tension, his face settling into something completely neutral, a mask Naruto was certain Sasuke kept up for work as well. “Goodnight, Naruto.”

He stayed for another second, looking up at Naruto, and then he turned around and walked towards the door. Before he could pull it open something snapped in Naruto, and he strode over and grabbed Sasuke’s wrist, pulling him back against him. With one palm cradling the side of Sasuke’s face he kissed him. Sasuke melted into the kiss, lips parting. Their tongues brushed together, and Naruto tried to memorize the taste of Sasuke. 

When they finally parted Naruto stayed close, pressing his forehead against Sasuke’s. “Good night, Sasuke,” he said, voice low. 

Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed lightly, and his lips softly parted as he looked for a long moment before he shook out of it and reached for the door again. Just as he walked out of it Naruto was certain he saw Sasuke lift a hand to press against his lips, but then the door slid shut after him, leaving Naruto alone in a room that smelled distinctly of sex. 

Naruto walked across the room and opened the window there, hoping it would help air it out. Then he got rid of the dirty napkins and set about tidying up the mess they’d made of brochures and posters on the table until it looked semi-presentable. 

It didn’t take long, and soon he could leave to find his dad. He was standing outside the banquet hall, speaking with someone Naruto didn’t recognise. Naruto’s gaze brushed past them to the room beyond, people still milling about. He searched the room but didn’t see Sasuke anywhere. He must have left already. 

Disappointment filled him knowing he wasn’t going to see Sasuke again tonight, particularly since he had no idea if he was ever going to see him again at all. Tonight had been a complete fluke. Sasuke and he didn’t run in the same social circle, so the chance that he was going to find himself accidentally in the same place as him again was slim to none. 

“Hi, dad,” he said as he stepped up beside him, trying to push thoughts of Sasuke to the back of his mind. “Were you trying to call me?” 

“Naruto! Yes! Where did you vanish off to?”

“Just… had to get some air.”

Minato’s eyes narrowed, not buying the lie. He didn’t say anything, probably on account to the couple he was talking to.

Naruto turned to them, pulling up a pleasant smile and deciding that for the remainder of the night he was going to be the dutiful son. Obsessing over Sasuke wasn’t going to help him, and his dad needed him. He could worry about his lack of a love life later. 

When the couple finally left Minato turned to Naruto, talking in a voice low enough that no one else around could overhear. “Air, huh, is that their name?”

Naruto choked on air, eyes widening. “Ah, uhm.”

Minato poked at the side of Naruto’s neck, the skin tender. Naruto had no idea when, but Sasuke had left a sizable hickey at some point. 

“Heh, well, you see,”

Minato held up a hand. “I do not need the details. You’re not a stupid teenager anymore, I trust that you can make smart decisions on your own. Be safe, that’s all I care about.”

“Thanks, dad.” 

“So, who was it? Kushina is going to need the gossip.”

“Dad! Come on!”

“What, at least give me something to go off. Staff? Guest? The entertainment? Were they cute?”

“I’m not answering that,” Naruto said before he crossed his arms and resolutely looked away. 

“Well, you are no fun. Well, if there’s no gossip you can help out. We’ve earned a lot, but I’m sure you can charm some more dollars out of these guys.”

Naruto grinned. “On it.”

As he vanished into the hall to mingle he pushed thoughts of Sasuke to the back of his mind. He was going to deal with that later, right now he had kids that needed some joy in their lives to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all beyond awesome. The reception this fic has gotten has blown me away, and it was impossible not to continue it. Still no happy ending yet though, so maybe we’re not done yet? 
> 
> Also! If anyone is on Goodreads and need more books for their reading challenge someone has added Need as a book there, and omg, that’s just so cool, so please add it to your read books!


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh.”

Naruto was lying spread-eagle on his bed, staring at a crack in the ceiling and trying to muster up the will to move. It was not going great so far. So, here he lay, wallowing in misery like any well-adjusted twenty-something was wont to do. 

Not that it mattered, he didn’t know what he should be doing anyway. The last week had dragged on achingly slow. He’d tried gaming but wasn’t in the right mindset, and then he’d gone to the drastic step of scrubbing down his entire apartment. He’d even cleaned behind the stove, which, judging by the state of the greasy dust bunnies who lived there, was long overdue. 

Now his apartment was spotless, and he was bored out of his mind and wavering between restless energy and no energy. 

He had been planning on at least getting dressed and then maybe hit the grocery store at some point, but then he’d gotten a text message, and now here he was, using all his precious energy on  _ thinking _ . He hated it. 

The text had been nothing out of the ordinary. One of the omegas he’d seen a couple of times asking if he’d be available for his next heat. Perfectly pleasant and polite, a message he’d gotten dozens of times from various omegas and usually accepted. Until everything changed. 

He hadn’t known what to answer, which led up to the last hour and counting of groaning up at his ceiling. This was supposed to be his job, and he’d never had any issue with it before. Had liked knowing he helped people, and even if some people looked down on sex workers, he’d never cared much for their opinion. He still didn’t.

Everything had changed after he’d met Sasuke, and he still wasn’t sure why. Sasuke and he weren’t anything, nor were they likely to become anything in the future. Besides, Sasuke had made no indication that he didn’t approve of Naruto’s job, so it wasn’t that which made Naruto hesitant. 

Being a heat partner was never a job Naruto meant to keep forever. He’d always imagined that maybe at some point he’d find a mate, and then want to retire. But Sasuke wasn’t his mate, not even close. Maybe that was the problem.

It’d been well over a week since he last saw Sasuke, when they had sex at the fundraiser. Naruto was still a little in shock. Not only did he get to see Sasuke again, but the other had wanted him, even outside of a heat. It had been a pleasant surprise at the time. 

He still remembered how good it had been, Sasuke wet and tight around him, the sounds of pleasure he made. Just thinking about it had his cock stir in his boxers, and it had led to him jerking off much more than usual. Who could blame him though, Sasuke was beyond hot. 

Being attracted to the omega physically was one thing though. Naruto was coming to the conclusion that it was more than just that. Sure, he would love to get his hands on Sasuke again, but he also wouldn’t mind curling up on the couch watching a movie with him. Which was more of a problem, because he was certain Sasuke would not be interested. Sasuke was proud, had achieved a lot despite everything going against him, and he didn’t think dating an alpha was part of whatever plans he had. 

Naruto pulled at his hair and turned around so he could smother his face into his pillow. Of course, he would be interested in the one omega that was the least likely to want him back, wasn’t that just typical. 

Maybe they could be fuck buddies. Only, Naruto wasn’t sure that was going to be enough for him. That sort of thing never worked out, did it? Someone caught feelings and everything fell apart. Naruto was sure that it would be devastatingly easy for him to fall in love with Sasuke. He tended to fall hard and Sasuke had all the makings of someone that was going to break his heart. 

He knew he should just get over it. Go back to his job and forget about Sasuke. Too bad every cell in his body seemed to rebel the idea. His alpha was a constant voice in the back of his head.  _ Claim him, make him ours.  _

Stupid, primal alpha, having no idea how modern relationships worked. Sasuke wasn’t one to be claimed, he’d be one to do the claiming himself.

Naruto twisted around, curling up on his side, facing his phone. He’d left it on the other side of the bed, message unanswered. He just wished he’d heard from Sasuke. Every time his phone made a sound he hoped it was a message or call from him, but it never was. And sure, it wasn't like Naruto had contacted Sasuke either, but Naruto didn’t want to be pushy. Besides, he’d kissed Sasuke goodbye when they parted ways, it should be obvious that he wanted more, right? 

Why did this have to be so complicated? When he just slept with omegas for a job things were easy. Fuck them through a heat, make sure they were fine, say goodbye and that was it. It was fun, and his alpha never got possessive over any of them, even if most of them were great people. Kind, good-looking, funny. Perfectly good omegas that would make excellent mates for alphas. Just not him, because he wasn’t looking for a relationship. 

He hadn’t been looking for a relationship when he first slept with Sasuke either. There had been nothing out of the ordinary, just another omega in need of his services, but somehow everything changed. 

The moment his phone started buzzing Naruto yelped and dove for it. Even now a hope flared in him that it was Sasuke calling. 

But of course, it wasn’t. It was only Kiba. Naruto considered declining the call, not feeling in a talkative mood, but he accepted. It wasn’t Kiba’s fault that Naruto was in a funk. 

“Yo,” Naruto said, not sounding particularly excited.

“Naruto, my man, my bestest of bros!” Kiba exclaimed.

Kiba being loud was nothing out of the ordinary, so Naruto just held the phone a little further from his eardrums. 

“What’s up?” Naruto rolled onto his back. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be distracted for a while. 

“Just a bro making sure another bro is doing okay.”

Naruto snorted. “Sure, sure. This  _ bro  _ is doing fine. How are you,  _ broski _ ?”

“Fine. Peachy in fact. Never better. Excellent.”

Naruto frowned. Kiba sounded suspiciously perky. Something good must have happened. “I’m… glad,” he said, wondering what was going on. 

“So, whatcha up to?” Kiba asked.

Naruto didn’t think that Kiba wanted to hear that Naruto was wallowing in self-pity, but he didn’t want to lie. “Just lying around.”

“Good. I’m starving, come get dinner with me.”

“Does that mean I have to get dressed? Because I’m not sure I have that energy.”

Kiba snorted. “I don’t care if you arrive buck naked. Get to the diner in thirty minutes.”

Naruto could swear Kiba had somehow sensed that Naruto needed a distraction, and he was thankful. “Yeah, yeah, see you there.”

There was a bell over the door that announced his entrance, and across the diner he could see Kiba turn around in a booth and wave him over. Naruto headed there and fell into the seat opposite Kiba, the pleather creaking underneath him. He dropped his phone on the table after a glance told him he had no new messages. 

The diner was a little shabby, but he knew from experience that the food was good, if greasy, fried stuff was what you were in the mood for. Which Naruto was, most of the time. 

“I ordered you a burger,” Kiba said and shoved a large glass of Coke in Naruto’s direction. 

“You know me so well,” Naruto said, resting a hand over his chest. “I am touched.”

Kiba just rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m paying for it.”

Only moments later a waitress sauntered over and placed two plates with burgers and a veritable mountain of fries in front of them. Naruto’s stomach made a pleased gurgle as he dove in. 

For a few minutes, they focused on their food, mouths too full to talk anyway. Only when Naruto spotted a mark on Kiba’s neck did he drop his almost-finished burger back to the plate.

“Wait, is that—” he said, mouth still full. He swallowed before continuing. “Kiba Inuzuka, is that a hickey?”

Kiba’s eyes widened, and he dropped a hand to touch the side of his neck, leaving a fry dangling from his lips. His fingers brushed over the angry purple mark peeking out from the neck of his hoodie. “Uhm, maybe?”

“Maybe?”

“Okay, yeah, it’s a hickey.” Kiba shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. 

Naruto considered for a moment before the pieces fell into place. “You hooked up with Gaara?!”

It was hard to tell through his tan, but Naruto was sure Kiba blushed a little. “Well, yeah. I dunno why you are so surprised, you set it up.”

“Shit, I didn’t think either of you would go through with it,” Naruto said, grinning. “How was it? Your first time with an omega in heat, yeah?”

“It was… good,” Kiba said, stuffing his face with more fries in an attempt to avoid talking about it. 

“C’mon, I need more than that. I set you up, what’s the tea?”

“There’s not much to tell, I went to his place, we talked for a bit, then his heat hit and well, it’s your job, you know what happens from then. I’m not gonna kiss or tell.”

“Or fuck and tell, clearly. Fine, fine. But it was good? No regrets for either of you?” Naruto cared for both Kiba and Gaara, he would hate for things to turn shitty for either of them. 

Kiba’s mouth twisted into a dopey grin and his eyes were somewhere else entirely. “Yeah, we talked afterwards, it was… It was really good.”

“Damned, I’m glad. You going to see him again?” Naruto asked. 

Kiba’s eyes snapped back to him, widening in surprise. “I, uhm, again? I can do that? I mean, like his next heat, maybe? Or?”

Naruto laughed, ignoring the fry Kiba tossed at his head. “Or you could ask him out on a date, that’s always a possibility.”

“Excuse me, are you telling me that I can just ask someone out on a date? You? The guy who’s pining over the guy he fucked twice and can’t stop thinking about but refuses to talk to?”

“Thrice, actually,” Naruto muttered before picking up the rest of his burger and shoving it in his mouth. 

“Thrice, sorry. Wait, what? Thrice? What do you mean thrice?”

Naruto swallowed. “I may have met him at this fundraiser.”

“And?”

“And maybe we fucked in the backroom,” Naruto muttered.

Kiba gaped at him, and Naruto threw a fry at his face, nearly hitting his target. 

“I’m sorry, you hooked up with him again, and you haven’t told me?”

“Well, I’m sorry, somehow calling you isn’t my first thought after I have sex with someone.”

“I need more details here, how do you end up fucking an omega that allegedly doesn’t like alphas not once but three times?”

“I don’t know, okay? He was there, and we talked, and there might have been some flirting, I think?” 

“You think. What now, you talk to him since?”

Naruto just shook his head. 

“Why not?”

As if it was easy. Sure, he could just text him, ask how he was doing and if maybe he’d be available for another round? Nevermind what Naruto wanted, he was sure hooking up with Sasuke again was a fluke, and that Sasuke wouldn’t want to repeat it. Not only had he made it clear he didn’t like alphas, but Sasuke was a successful CEO, and Naruto was not. Naruto wasn’t even sure he could call himself employed anymore if he kept turning down omegas. He told Kiba as much. 

“Dude, let the guy make up his own mind, yeah? If you don’t try nothing will happen, so what’s the worst that can happen if you hit him up?”

Naruto looked down on his phone, lying screen up on the table. He had Sasuke’s number, so it would be easy. Just a quick message, to make sure he was fine? Was it weird now, had he waited too long? 

Naruto’s hand hovered over the screen for a moment before he dropped it back to the table. 

“I don’t know, Kiba.”

“Do you want to talk to him again?”

“Yeah, but it’s not that easy, I don’t think he wants to. I want to respect that. He told me explicitly that he didn’t like clingy alphas.”

“It’s not clingy to send one message.”

Naruto just shrugged and emptied the last of his soda. 

“I gotta go piss, can we talk about something else when I get back? Like the omega you just spent a few days with?” 

Naruto grinned to himself as Kiba sputtered. 

The moment Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kiba he knew something was up. He’d been friends with Kiba long enough to know that the look on his face was half Kiba being pleased with himself and half guilt. 

“What did you do?” Naruto asked as he sat down. 

“I helped.”

Naruto frowned, and then his eyes fell to his phone that he’d left lying on the table like an idiot. A phone with a password that Kiba knew. 

“What did you do?” Naruto sputtered as he dove for his phone, half-expecting a message, but finding nothing. 

“I can’t with the pining, okay?” Kiba said, throwing his hands up in defence. 

Naruto shot him a glare before going into his messages, seeing that the top one was no longer his mom as it had been previously, but  _ Sasuke Uchiha _ . 

“No, no, no,” Naruto muttered, terrified to open the messages and see what Kiba had done. 

The chat between Sasuke and Naruto had previously contained exactly one message, the one Sasuke sent him, asking Naruto to call him back. Now there was another message, from Naruto to Sasuke. 

_ Hi Sasuke, just wanted to say thanks for the other night, it was nice to see you again _

Naruto stared down at it, internally freaking out. He needed to do something. Maybe send another text.  _ Haha, my friend sent that with my phone plz ignore thx _ . Which sounded like the biggest fucking lie ever. Besides, the message wasn’t that bad, was it? 

Maybe Sasuke was just going to ignore it? That… sounded likely. And if disappointment surged through Naruto at the thought then he was going to ignore it. 

So caught up in trying to decide what to do it took him a second to realise it when a message popped up in the chat. 

_ If nice is what you’ll call it then yes, it was nice to see you as well. _

“Holy fuck,” Naruto muttered.

***

When Sasuke had answered Naruto’s text he had not predicted that it would lead to this. But here he was a few days later, curled up on his couch, texting like some teenage girl with her first phone. He only looked away from his phone when his doorbell rang. 

_ Neji is here, _ he texted as he got up to let him in. 

_ Oh, have fun! text me later? _ came the reply, only moments later. 

_ Sure. _

He got a string of emojis back and reluctantly pocketed his phone as he opened the door to let Neji in. 

“Hello,” Neji said and handed over a bottle of wine. 

Sasuke grabbed it and looked at the label, recognising it as an expensive red. He lifted a questioning eyebrow at Neji as the other shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on a hanger in the closet by Sasuke’s front door, perfectly at ease. 

“A gift from a client,” he said as an explanation. 

“Expensive gift.” 

“Very generous settlement. He was grateful.”

Sasuke shook his head but brought the bottle into the kitchen to open it and pour a couple of glasses.

When he came back into the living room Neji was sitting on the couch, tie loosened and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. He took one glass from Sasuke as Sasuke sat down. Sasuke put the bottle on the coffee table, certain they’d end up with more than the one glass.

The wine tasted excellent, which was to be expected. 

The good thing about Neji was that there was never any need for forced conversation. Neither minded a few minutes of silence when they were together, unwinding from their otherwise stressful lives. Sasuke was finding it hard to relax this time, though, his mind going to the phone in his pocket, fingers itching to pull it out. Which was silly, because Naruto knew Sasuke was busy, and wouldn’t text him. Always respecting him, never bothering him at work if Sasuke told him he had a meeting, but always eager to text as soon as Sasuke was available. 

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Naruto. He seemed genuinely interested in Sasuke, asking about his work and not complaining once even after Sasuke went off on an irate tirade about incompetent people and a contract that had fallen through because of it. Even with Naruto being an alpha he seemed to understand Sasuke’s troubles being an omega in his position, and was perhaps even more pissed off at the alpha that had refused to deal with Sasuke’s company because of who Sasuke was, than Sasuke himself had been. 

He’d learned more about Naruto these last days as well, and he soaked up everything, getting a whole new image of Naruto in his mind. Not just a strong alpha, but something more. Funny and dumb, but smart as well. Compassionate and caring and understanding. Ready to jump to Sasuke’s defence, but never underestimating him. 

There was something about the alpha. So different from all others, and it was messing with Sasuke’s mind a little, but somehow he didn’t think he minded too much. 

“How have you been?” Neji asked, jerking Sasuke out of his musings.

“Fine. Had a contract fall apart, but it’ll be their loss in the end. We have some good things in the workings.”

“That is good.”

“You?” 

“I’m working on a new case, it’s looking to be a big one.”

“Is it the one you talked about last time?”

Neji nodded. “Yes. We’re going forward with it. So if I have to skip out on our get-togethers the next month it will be the reason. I just came from a meeting with someone regarding it. Highly intelligent guy, but he seems so uninterested. It’s going to be troublesome getting him to go along.”

“But if anyone can do it, it’s going to be you, yeah?”

Neji grinned. “Naturally.”

Sasuke lifted his glass in a toast. “To success.” 

Neji did the same. Sasuke was glad to see Neji doing well. They hadn’t had it easy either of them, but they never gave up and kept pushing through the prejudice, and it looked like it was working out for both of them. 

It cost a lot though. Countless hours of work, working twice as hard as any alpha in the same position to prove yourself. It was awful at times, but in the end, it was worth it. Sasuke would never have been happy being a pretty little omega on the arm of some bigshot alpha, he needed to do this, to show that he was just as good. 

Which was why he had refrained from relationships. Not just because he didn’t have the time, but because he didn’t want to be reduced to someone’s property. 

But, something was starting to change for him. 

“Have you dated anyone lately?” Sasuke asked, the words falling from his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Neji didn’t seem too surprised. “No, I wouldn’t have the time, even if I wanted to.”

Sasuke nodded. “Have you… thought about it?”

“Thought about dating? I suppose I haven’t. I’m not opposed to the idea, but I work too much, I don’t think I would be much of a boyfriend.” 

“Yes, I know what you mean,” Sasuke agreed.

“But eventually? I guess I would like to meet someone when I’m more settled in my career. it’s just not a focus for me right now. How come, are you seeing anyone?”

“Ah, no, not really, it’s just…” Sasuke hesitated before deciding he could need the advice. “There’s this alpha I’ve been talking with.”

“Oh?” Neji leaned over and refilled Sasuke’s glass, seemingly catching that he’d need it. 

“I always promised myself that I wouldn’t let any alpha control my life, that I would prove that I could do whatever I wanted to on my own.”

“Are you afraid that showing interest in someone will take away your accomplishments?” Neji inquired. There was no judgment in his voice.

“I think I’ve imagined that if I let an alpha get close I would just be… an omega. Someone that belonged to someone rather than my own person. It’s been challenging to get to where I am, and I don’t want to give that up for anything.”

“This alpha, would he force you to give up your job?”

“That’s just it. He’s nothing like most alphas. And it’s making it harder to be staunch in my view about them.” Sasuke thought back to the conversations they’d shared, and the few times they’d met. How Naruto seemed impressed about what Sasuke had achieved, that he showed no interest in having some arm candy or someone to stay at home and do the cleaning. How he had expressed interest in having Sasuke top him, which Sasuke couldn’t imagine any of the alphas he’d met before even considering. 

He’d tried to tell himself, after the last time they’d met, that it’d just been physical. Lust and hormones pushing them together, but since they started texting… He was starting to realise that maybe it wasn’t just physical attraction any more. 

“He sounds like one of the good ones,” Neji said, sipping on his wine. 

“Yeah. Actually, it’s…” Sasuke hesitated for a moment before shaking his head and deciding that he might as well spill it all. “It’s Naruto.”

Sasuke could see the surprise on Neji’s face by the slightly raised eyebrows. “Naruto?”

“I know, I know. We’ve met a couple of times since he helped me through my heat, and we’ve been talking for the last week or so.”

Neji considered for a moment. “I can see why he’d be the one to change your mind. He’s not like the rest of them.”

Sasuke eyed his half-full glass and threw it all back, needing the punch of alcohol. “We should talk about something else, my drama can wait.”

“Whatever you want. Just… I don’t think it’s a bad idea to allow yourself to open up to someone.”

Sasuke nodded and moved to refill their glasses. 

More and more he was starting to think that maybe it wouldn’t be a weakness to allow himself to get closer to Naruto. There was clearly an attraction between them, and maybe he would have to throw off old ideas of what dating someone would mean for him. It wouldn’t necessarily be detrimental to his accomplishments or his position. He would always be an omega, would always have to work harder than anyone to prove himself. Some people would always perceive him as weak, no matter what he did, so perhaps dating someone wouldn’t change anything at all. 

Still, he’d been perfectly happy for years alone, focusing on his job. Would he even have time for anything other than it? 

Not ready to dive in deeper at this moment he shifted the conversation to something else entirely, enjoying the rich wine and good company. 

***

Naruto pulled a pair of basketball shorts up his hips as his phone dinged with an incoming message, and he was quick to grab for it. He grinned to himself when he saw that it was from Sasuke. He quickly shot back an answer and went to find his sneakers. 

Sasuke and he had been texting a lot the last few days. Sasuke would talk about his job, both the good and the bad parts, and Naruto would send hilarious memes he found online. They would joke around, and they would talk about serious problems, and all in all he liked Sasuke more and more by the day. Every other message he contemplated asking the other on a date, but he kept chickening out. 

Besides, this was good. If this was what Sasuke wanted right now, just someone to talk to after a long day, then Naruto would happily be that for him. 

Shoes tied and hoodie pulled over his head he left the apartment, grinning all the way down the stairs as he received another message from Sasuke complaining about paperwork. 

Naruto hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, then brought up his camera app, snapping a selfie and sending it off with a quick note that it was for when Sasuke needed to look at something to cheer up.

“All I see is a picture of you, where is the picture meant to cheer me up?” Sasuke’s answer read, and Naruto snorted and sent back a crying emoji as he made his way to the bus.

By the time he reached his stop, they’d exchanged multiple messages, Sasuke apologising for hurting Naruto’s  _ fragile alpha ego _ , and Naruto spamming him with outraged memes. His grin was permanent as he made his way to the basketball court. He could see the others there already, and jogged over to them, taking the time to thoroughly mess up Konohamaru’s hair with a light noogie. 

Konohamaru yelled in outrage and dodged away from him. 

There were three of them on the court, all kids from the organization Naruto’s dad ran. Naruto had promised he’d play ball with them, and he’d been looking forward to it all day, so it was almost not hard to put his phone away and join them. He just made sure to send an excuse to Sasuke first, so the other wouldn’t worry if Naruto didn’t answer his texts. 

“Okay, three against one, you think you can take me?” Naruto yelled out as he grabbed a basketball that had seen better days. The three kids all nodded eagerly, preparing to take him down. Naruto had no doubt they’d play dirty if they had to. Good thing he was a great player. 

He lifted the ball, took aim and let it fly through the air, tracking it and waiting for the moment it flew through the net, expecting applause at his excellent three-pointer. 

The ball hit the backboard and bounced to the side, and Konohamaru laughed uproariously as Moegi ran to fetch the ball. 

“Yeah, yeah, let me see you do any better,” Naruto mumbled. The game was on. 

They played until everyone was out of breath and had to retire to the sidelines to collapse onto the bench shoved up against the chain-link fence, drinking the water Naruto had brought. 

“You’re getting better,” he said, meaning it. It wasn’t the first time he’d played with them, his dad had asked him a few times before if he wanted to hang with some kids that needed to get away from less than ideal home situations for a while, and Naruto had gladly helped. He got to have fun for a couple of hours and it was helping kids out? Wasn’t a tough decision. 

It was the second time meeting up with them this week. Since he hadn’t been with any omega in a while he had plenty of time opened up. 

He still wasn’t sure what he was going to do about that. Now that he was talking to Sasuke he was even less interested in meeting up with any omegas, even if Sasuke had never made any mentions of it. But the longer he went without working the slimmer his savings were getting, so he’d have to make a decision eventually. He could quit the sex work, but then he’d need a new job. 

Right now it didn’t matter, his job was just to have fun with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. They were an odd trio, but he liked them. Konohamaru was a wild one, Udon quiet and snotty and Moegi happy with plenty of confidence but not always the skills. They were a mess when they played together, but they had fun, and that was what was important. 

“I know!” Konohamaru explained in typical fashion. “I’m gonna become the best basketball player ever!”

Naruto laughed. “Sure you are kiddo, just gotta grow a little taller first.”

Konohamaru turned towards him and glared. “I’m gonna be an alpha, which is good, because I’ll be big and strong and not weak like an omega.”

Naruto’s smile vanished right off his face at Konohamaru’s words. It wasn’t hard to decipher that this was something he had picked up in his foster home, a shitty attitude that Naruto was not going to abide. 

“Why would you say that? Omegas aren’t weak.”

“Yeah, they are.”

Naruto glanced over at Udon and Moegi. “Is that what you think as well?” 

They looked at each other and then just shrugged. Naruto sighed. It was a common thought in society. Alphas were big and strong providers, while omegas were pretty and supposed to stay at home and rear children. Which was antiquated bullshit. 

“That’s not a nice thing to say. Being alpha or omega or beta doesn’t mean you are weak or strong. You can be whatever you want, no matter what you present as.”

“But, you’re an alpha, you are big and strong!” 

“Sure, I’m tall, but that doesn’t mean anything. I watched a video about a really cute puppy last night and cried. Does that mean I’m an omega and not an alpha?”

Konohamaru frowned. 

“I’ll tell you what. I know omegas that could kick my ass if they wanted to. And I know alphas that love to cook. It doesn’t matter what we are born as, we can do what we want in life. The same goes for you three. If you want to be a basketball player, that’s excellent, Konohamaru. But you have to work hard, not just wait to see if you are an alpha. Hard work means more anyways, and you can succeed no matter what.”

His mind naturally went to Sasuke, and how the idea that anyone would find him weak was laughable. You didn’t become CEO with everything going against you if you were weak. Besides, Naruto had seen his muscles, he wouldn’t be surprised in the least if Sasuke kicked his ass. Actually, he’d rather like it. 

Okay, not the time to go down that path, focus on something else. 

“Hey, let’s play some more, yeah?” he said, trying to lighten the mood. He knew one speech wasn’t likely to make much difference when society was so preoccupied with whether a person was alpha, beta or omega, but he had to do what he could, to make sure they had a chance to grow into decent people. 

All three of them nodded, and soon they were back on the court, trying to take Naruto down, Konohamaru hanging off his back as a distraction as Moegi walked up to their hoop, taking aim and getting the ball into the net. 

They were good kids and Naruto wanted to make sure they became good adults as well. The world needed more of them. 

Naruto was lying on the ground, Udon and Moegi sitting on his back to pin him down, following Konohamaru’s instructions. Konohamaru himself was on his fourth attempt at getting the ball in the hoop and wasn’t doing too spectacularly. Naruto could have gotten free if he wanted to, but he stayed put, wanting Konohamaru to get the ball in once first at least. 

“You having trouble there?” a familiar voice called out and Naruto looked up and saw his dad standing on the side of the court, watching with a grin on his face. 

“Not at all! Just taking a breather!”

Udon and Moegi were already scrambling off him, rushing over to Minato. One of them kneed Naruto in the side as they went and Naruto winced and rubbed the spot as he got to his feet. He looked over at Konohamaru and saw the kid still focused on the hoop, looking personally affronted that it wouldn’t help him get the ball in. 

Naruto jogged over and lifted Konohamaru onto his shoulders. The kid yelped but caught on, and with the added height he dunked the ball, yelling in glee. 

Across the court, Minato was applauding, and Naruto let Konohamaru down so he could rush over to join his friends. Naruto stooped to pick up the discarded basketball before joining the others. 

Minato had handed out sandwiches to the kids, and they were happily munching away and chatting. 

“I was watching for a while. You are good with the kids,” Minato said. 

Naruto grinned. “It’s not hard. They’re great kids, they are fun to hang with.”

“You know, if you ever want to do more of this we always need more hands around the organization. We’re growing fast, and could always use more hands, if you ever have the time.”

Naruto looked over at his dad. “Like, volunteering, or an actual job?”

Minato shrugged. “Either?” 

Naruto’s parents had never had a problem with Naruto’s choice of career, so Naruto knew this wasn’t some convoluted way to get him to quit the sex work, and Naruto hadn’t told them that he was thinking that maybe it was time to retire, so this was either purely accidental, or his dad had somehow gotten psychic abilities since last. 

It wouldn’t be a bad job, working alongside his dad. The organization did good work, helping kids who needed it. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, considering the possibility. 

Minato either didn’t notice or ignored it. “Your mother was lamenting that she hasn’t seen you in forever, do you have time for dinner tonight?”

“I saw her like two days ago,” Naruto said and rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag, shoving the ball into it. “But sure. If you do the cooking.”

Minato laughed and promised as he left Naruto to say goodbye to the kids. Naruto used the opportunity to find his phone. No new messages from Sasuke, not even an answer to the last meme Naruto had sent him. Disappointed he pushed the phone back in his pocket. 

“Naruto?!” The screech from the living room was easily recognisable as his mom, and Naruto called back, ducking around his dad and stepping inside the house. 

It wasn't long until he was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to his mom while his dad cooked up dinner. 

The fourth or fifth time Naruto pulled his phone out to check for new notifications his mom finally seemed to have had enough. 

“Are we that uninteresting?” she asked. 

“Ah, no, it’s just...” Naruto said, having no idea what he was going to say. 

Hand it to his mom to immediately catch on. She always could see right through him. Or maybe her nose was just too good, smelling that he was thinking about lying. 

He gave in. “I’m just chatting with someone.” He could see interest spark in her eyes the moment the words left his mouth.

His dad turned around from the stove, brandishing a spatula. “This is news! Who are they? Where did you meet them?”

“Ah, it’s a bit complicated.” Naruto wasn’t quite sure what to say. His parents knew of his job, but he never talked to them about it. And somehow telling them that it was a client of his that he was maybe developing feelings for sounded a little bit more of an explanation than he was in the mood for. 

“Do you like them?” his mom asked.

Naruto couldn’t stop the smile that broke on his face. “Yeah, I think I do. He’s pretty great.”

***

Sasuke was curled up on his couch, still wearing his pyjama pants. Usually, he’d be tempted to go into the office on a Saturday, but he’d woken up to a text from Naruto and had ended up texting with him all morning. They’d chatted through his breakfast and somehow a couple more hours, and all Sasuke had done was put on a load of laundry and wipe off the kitchen counters whenever he was waiting for a new message. 

_ I’m glad you’re not going into work today, that gives you more time to entertain me _ , Naruto texted.

_ At what point did I agree to keep you entertained? _ Sasuke shot back, even though he didn’t mean it. He’d gladly keep Naruto entertained all day, and was having fun with this back and forth they’d had the last couple of weeks. It hadn’t led to anything else, they hadn’t met since that time at the fundraiser, and neither had brought it up, but it had felt good getting to know Naruto and being able to talk to someone, no pressure. 

And if he’d had to pull out his dildo more frequently than usual then so be it. 

_ Rude _ , Naruto texted back and added a sad-faced emoji. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, fingers flying across the screen to type up a message to send back. Somehow it was easy to talk to Naruto, whether it was just messing around like now, or more serious topics. Time went by fast when they could talk, and although a part of him was starting to crave more, to see Naruto and not just exchange words over messages, this felt good. To be able to open up and talk. 

The day went by fast as Sasuke got caught up on the news and tidied some more in between messages. After lunch he started to notice something though. Naruto’s messages took longer to come, and they seemed to be shorter, almost like he was distracted by something. They’d talked for hours, and Sasuke didn’t think he’d asked if Naruto had anything planned today. He didn’t want to think that he was getting in the way of Naruto’s plans. 

_ Are you busy? You don’t have to keep texting me if you have something going on _ , Sasuke sent off. He didn’t want Naruto to think he had to talk to him. He wanted Naruto to want to talk to him. 

When the text was unanswered twenty minutes later his mind started working overtime. What if Naruto had work? Some omega that had come over for their heat? Maybe Naruto wasn’t answering because he was busy fucking someone else?

Sasuke suddenly felt queasy. The idea of Naruto’s hands on someone else, him kissing them, fucking them. 

He tossed the phone away. It bounced on the couch cushions and Sasuke stalked into the kitchen to get away from it and get something to drink. 

He hated the thought of Naruto being with someone else. But he also hated that he felt this way. He had always known what Naruto did for a living, had been his client after all, and he respected what Naruto did, and knew he had no business saying anything, but…

Fuck, he was jealous. He didn’t want Naruto to be with anyone else. Wanted him to be with him.

Sasuke had been leaning against the cupboard, but now he slid down until he was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to his chest, arms around them and face hidden. 

He wanted to be with Naruto. He’d promised himself that he wasn’t going to let any alpha get in between him and his goals, but here he was, caring more about texting him than going into work, and somehow he didn’t even feel bad about it. 

Even if he let himself be with Naruto that didn’t take away from his accomplishments, nor would it hinder any more. Naruto might be an alpha, but he’d never get in the way of what Sasuke wanted to do, Sasuke was certain of it. 

Sasuke let his head thump back against the cabinet door. He was going to have to talk to Naruto at some point, wasn’t he? Was he ready for this? 

After a while, he got to his feet again and wandered back into the living room to pick up his phone. He saw a new message waiting for him and opened it. 

_ Sorry, had to take a shower. _

_ Are you working this weekend? _ Sasuke asked, dreading the answer. Didn’t want the image of Naruto with another omega imprinted on his mind. He regretted asking the moment he’d sent the text off.

_ No, might be distracted a lot tho, so don’t worry if I don’t answer. _

Sasuke frowned down at the phone.

_ What’s going on? _ he asked, pacing behind the couch.

The answer took a few minutes to tick in, just long enough for Sasuke to get worried. 

_ I think my rut is coming up, so… _

Heat flashed through Sasuke as he read the message. Naruto’s rut? Which meant he’d be too busy getting off all weekend to text. 

Sasuke hadn’t been with any alphas during their rut, but he’d heard enough about them. Similar to a heat with the constant need to get off, to fuck until they were dry. The need to knot omegas and fill them with come. To breed. 

Naruto would be magnificent wouldn’t he, intense and hard as he manhandled Sasuke to his stomach and mounted him, fucking him while Sasuke took and took and  _ took _ . 

Sasuke’s fingers were tightening around the phone, and his heart was thumping in his chest. When he pictured Naruto’s large hand curled around his knot, desperately jerking off, he whimpered a little.

Shit, it shouldn’t be such a turn on. He’d never dreamt about being with an alpha during a rut before, hadn’t seen the appeal, but now, when it was Naruto? Fuck, did he ache for it. 

He bit down on his bottom lip to hold back more desperate noises.  _ You aren’t spending it with anyone? _

You’d think it would be a good business opportunity. Nothing was more compatible than an alpha in a rut and an omega in a heat, both of their appetites insatiable. It’s why mated couples tended to sync up. 

_ No, just me _ , Naruto answered.

Sasuke didn’t like the idea of Naruto doing it alone, fucking his hands, or toys or whatever alphas used, but he was pleased there was no other omega that got to see Naruto like that. 

_ Will you be okay? _ Sasuke asked.

_ Yeah, it’s not the first I’ve spent alone. But I’ll be too distracted to type, so won’t get to talk to you.  _

There was a pouty-faced emoji after the message, and Sasuke couldn’t help smiling.  _ Are you going to miss me? _

Naruto’s answer was almost immediate.  _ Yes _

A single word shouldn’t have that much effect on him, it was almost embarrassing.

Before Sasuke had time to answer a new message came in. 

_ I want to be honest with you. I’m probably going to be thinking a lot about you. _

Sasuke read the message twice, heat surging through him at the implications of what Naruto was saying. 

_ Yeah?  _ he sent back.

_ You have no idea what you are doing to me. _

Sasuke wasn’t sure how much he should admit to.  _ I may have an inkling. _

There were no more messages for a few minutes, and Sasuke grew antsy, wondering what was happening. Was Naruto too busy jerking off? Fuck, he’d look so good, spread out on his back, fist around his cock, flushed and desperate. 

When his phone buzzed with an incoming message he opened it immediately. 

_ It’s cool if you don’t want to, but can I call you? _

_ Yes,  _ Sasuke sent back before he could talk himself out of it. 

Only seconds later Naruto’s name popped up on the screen, and Sasuke was quick to accept the call. He’d curled up on the couch during their last messages, one pillow clutched to his chest, toes digging into the couch cushions. 

“Hi?” 

“Hi, Sasuke.” 

“Hard to type with one hand?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto’s voice was rough and breathless as he chuckled. “You have no idea.”

Sasuke shifted a little on the couch, tucking a foot underneath himself. 

“Tell me about your day, I miss your voice.” Naruto’s voice had Sasuke’s breath catch a little, and he had to close his eyes and just listen for a moment.

“I hardly think hearing about how I did laundry is going to be exciting to you.”

“Sasuke, you have no idea, everything is exciting with you.” 

“Flatterer.”

Naruto didn’t say anything, but he let out a soft sound, something between a sigh and a groan, and it went straight to Sasuke’s cock. He was already half-hard just imagining Naruto touching himself, and now he could feel the first trickles of slick as well. 

“Mr Uzumaki, are you touching yourself while talking to me?”

Naruto huffed out a laugh. “Nah, but I want to, my rut is close.”

“Will it be bad?” Sasuke asked, curious

“Yeah, they can be. My dick is gonna end up chafed by the end of it. It’s like heats, they take longer to get through alone.”

Sasuke hesitated before deciding that he had nothing to lose. “I could help?”

This time Naruto let out a full-out moan, clearly interested. “You don’t have to...” 

“You didn’t have to help me with my pseudoheat either.”

“I wanted to,” Naruto said, as if it was no big deal. 

“And I want to help you now,” Sasuke shot back, sneaking a hand down to press against his erection, head falling back against the couch.

Naruto seemed to hesitate, because all Sasuke could hear was his breathing. “Have you ever been with an alpha in a rut? It can get intense.”

Sasuke had to bite back the whimper that rose in his throat. Naruto’s words did not do anything to put Sasuke off the idea, rather the opposite. “I can handle it,  _ alpha _ . How long until your rut starts for real?”

“Shit, Sasuke, if you keep talking like that then right about now.”

Sasuke considered. It was Saturday afternoon, which meant he had the following day free. He was supposed to go back to the office on Monday. Had meetings. Contracts that needed work. But also a staff of competent workers and a surplus of vacation days on account of never taking time off unless necessary. 

“Naruto, do you want me to be there?”

Naruto let out a shuddering breath. “Yeah, so fucking much.”

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I’ll be there in an hour. Just relax for now.”

When they hung up Sasuke was quick to get started on his preparations. He sent a text to his secretary, warning that he might not be in on Monday, and then he jumped into the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly before getting dressed in a pair of soft sweatpants and a simple sweatshirt. Wasn’t like he was planning on keeping the clothes on for long after all. 

He stopped by a convenience store on the way to pick up supplies, remembering how Naruto had taken care of him during his heats. He came out with two bags filled with drinks and snacks and easy to prepare food. He figured that Naruto was the type to prefer chocolate and chips over tomatoes, so he’d made sure to pick out plenty. 

The rest of the trip went fast, and soon he made his way up the stairs and knocked on Naruto’s door, feeling a sense of deja vu. 

The door opened so quickly he almost thought Naruto had been standing in front of it, waiting for him. 

Seeing him was almost a punch to his chest, somehow Naruto always looked even better than how Sasuke remembered him, particularly like this, wearing only a pair of gym shorts hanging low enough on his hips to show off the v’s of his hips. The fabric was tented, Naruto seemingly not caring at all that Sasuke could see just how hard he was. 

When Sasuke met Naruto’s eyes his breath left him. Naruto’s blue eyes were dark with lust, pupils blown wide. He looked like he wanted to devour Sasuke whole.

Sasuke dropped his bags to the floor and then he pounced. 

***

The moment Naruto found his arms full of Sasuke was when everything finally felt right. He buried his face in Sasuke’s neck and dragged in the scent of him, rich and soothing, and it was as if he could finally breathe again. 

It was with great reluctance he had to pull away, if only to grab the bags Sasuke had brought to get them inside the apartment. He didn’t want anyone but him to see Sasuke like this, wanted him to himself. Sasuke stayed plastered against his chest as they moved in a slow shuffle, and Naruto didn’t mind one bit.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he muttered against Sasuke’s skin as soon as he’d gotten the door closed and the bags deposited on the floor. He licked up the column of Sasuke’s neck and felt how Sasuke shuddered. 

It had been over two weeks since he’d last seen Sasuke, and it felt like a lifetime ago. 

Sasuke huffed a laugh against Naruto’s skin where his face was likewise plastered against Naruto’s neck, nuzzling just above his scent gland. Naruto loved the way it made their scents mingle together into something new and even better, the perfect mix that would only grow stronger throughout the next day as Naruto got Sasuke naked underneath him. 

Naruto’s arms were wound around Sasuke’s shoulders, keeping him pressed close to him, only easing off enough for Sasuke to tilt his head back to look up at him, and then they were kissing. 

Naruto had missed everything about Sasuke, the way his body fit against him, the taste of him, and the scent that filled the air. 

Heat was roaring through him, and he knew his rut was right around the corner. Here he’d thought he’d have to resort to his trusty right hand and a fleshlight, but now he had Sasuke here, wanting to spend this time with him, wanting to help him. 

Seemingly reluctantly Sasuke pulled away from the kiss. “I need to put the food in the fridge,” he said. Naruto took a moment to savour his warm body against his before forcing himself to let go of him. When Sasuke stepped away he whined, but Sasuke only rolled his eyes and grabbed the two plastic bags, handing one to Naruto and bringing the other into the kitchen. Naruto peered into it and saw that it was filled with all kinds of snacks. Wide-eyed he looked up and saw Sasuke stash away a few meals that would be easy to heat in the microwave between rounds. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” he said.

Sasuke waved him off, but Naruto was sure he could see his cheeks darken just a little. 

As soon as Sasuke was done Naruto rushed him, hoisting him up so Sasuke was forced to wrap his legs around him to keep steady. 

“Thank you,” Naruto said, beaming. 

“You are something else, Naruto,” Sasuke said, but there was a soft smile on his lips.

Naruto kissed that smile, coaxing Sasuke’s lips to part so he could lick into his mouth, tasting him in a deep kiss. His hands were on Sasuke’s ass, kneading the flesh, one finger pressing against Sasuke hole over the fabric of his pants, wanting to be inside, wanting to feel how wet he got, how tight he was around him. 

He could feel Sasuke’s cock hard against his abdomen and knew Sasuke wanted him too. His inner alpha preened, and Naruto knew he needed Sasuke now, needed to mark him so no other alphas would get close. He eased Sasuke down until he stood, and then turned him around, Sasuke’s back pressed against Naruto’s chest. Naruto’s hands trailed down his body, nails dragging over his nipples through the thin cotton of his sweater and down to cup his hard cock. 

“I want you,” he growled in Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke’s hand curled back around Naruto’s neck, pressing his face into his neck. 

“Take me.”

Naruto wasted no time now that he had Sasuke’s permission. Moments later he had pulled Sasuke’s sweater up and tossed it away, and then he was yanking down his sweatpants and underwear leaving Sasuke was naked in front of him, all flawless skin and lean muscles, and Naruto wanted to spend all evening worshipping that perfect body, but his rut was coming on fast, and his cock was aching, needing release. 

With a hand on Sasuke’s neck, he gently pushed until Sasuke relented, bending over, bracing his hands on the kitchen counter until he was laid out over it, bent at the waist, a treat for Naruto to enjoy. 

Sitting on his haunches put Naruto at the perfect height, and his hands went to Sasuke’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh and parting it. His hole was wet already, and his scent washed over Naruto. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and dragged the flat of his tongue over it, the sweet taste of slick intoxicating. He dove in, making sure to lick up every spilt drop before locking his lips around Sasuke’s hole, sucking to get more of it. Every drag of his tongue had more soft sounds spill from Sasuke’s lips. Assaulted on all senses with a perfect omega Naruto let himself be swept away by the rush of hormones as his rut flooded him. 

His vision grew hazy, and all that mattered was to please his omega, to make him come until he was sated. Only then could Naruto take him, knot him, make him his. 

He lapped at Sasuke’s hole, more and more slick spilling, and then he pressed against it, pushing until the rim let him in. Sasuke tasted better than any omega Naruto had been with, and he could have done this all night, until his jaw ached and Sasuke was screaming at him to stop because it was too much. 

“Ah, Naruto, please,” he heard Sasuke mumble, face buried in his bicep. The tips of Sasuke’s ears were red, and his back was equally flushed. He looked like he was on the brink of coming already, all because of Naruto. Naruto’s alpha was proud, and it only made him work harder, wanting to see Sasuke come on his tongue. 

He pressed his tongue in deep and then pulled back to lap across the rim a few times before pushing in again. He felt Sasuke twitching, his voice growing more strained, and then one of Sasuke’s hands were in Naruto’s hair, pushing him in harder, tongue pressing as deep as it could as Sasuke bucked against it, and then Sasuke was coming with a gasp, holding Naruto tight as he shuddered through it. Slick spilt and Naruto made sure not to miss a single drop. 

He hadn’t touched himself once, but when Sasuke let go of his hair and Naruto leaned back he realised that he was so near an orgasm, just from eating Sasuke out. He got to his feet, legs shaky, and pulled down his gym shorts. They pooled on the floor, and he didn’t bother taking the time to kick them off as he curled a fist around his cock and jerked himself off. 

Moments later he was coming, with Sasuke’s taste on his tongue and the vision of him spread before him making it impossible to hold out any longer. Long streaks of white shot from him, hitting Sasuke’s ass, the white skin still red where Naruto’s fingers had dug in. The last few streaks hit right over Sasuke’s hole, and Naruto groaned, the view so good he wanted to take a picture so he could look at it over and over. 

As soon as his cock was too sensitive he let go of it, hands moving to Sasuke’s ass, palm and fingers dragging through the mess he’d made, smearing it into Sasuke’s skin making sure he smelled of Naruto. Any alpha that got near would know that Sasuke was his, that his hole was for Naruto alone to fuck and taste and knot. 

“Mine,” he growled.

***

Sasuke lay in a pool of his own come, legs feeling too weak to hold him if he tried to move. He vaguely recognised that Naruto was saying something, but he couldn’t catch it, the words drowning in a growl that should not sound quite as hot as it did. 

With some effort, he scooted back enough that he could start to stand, glad when Naruto’s hands immediately went to his waist to hold him steady. That mouth on him should be illegal, Sasuke had never come like that just from being eaten out. 

When he turned around he was met with dark eyes, and when he looked down it was clear that the rut was officially on. Naruto had just come, but his cock was still hard. 

“Come,” Sasuke simply said, grabbing the bag with snacks and walking towards the bedroom, feeling Naruto’s eyes on his naked form, pleased with the attention. 

Then heavy footsteps as Naruto realised that Sasuke was walking away, and soon there were arms on him again, a strong body pressed up against him as Naruto’s mouth dropped to his shoulder, sucking a mark into it. 

“Come on, alpha, let’s go to the bedroom, I don’t want rugburns.” Truth was he wouldn't have particularly minded if Naruto threw him to the carpeted floor and had his way with him, but a bed was far preferable when it came to comfort. 

Naruto acted immediately, scooping Sasuke into his arms and stalking through the living room. Sasuke would roll his eyes at the display of strength, but considering Naruto was in a rut he would forgive him this once. 

It took Sasuke a moment to realise that the room they went into wasn’t the same one he’d been in before. The other had been a plain bedroom dominated by a big bed. This was anything but plain. It was bigger, but cluttered enough to appear smaller. The bed was huge and covered by a garish orange sheet. There were pictures all over the walls, and a few mismatched chests of drawers. It looked lived-in in a way the other hadn’t, and it was clear this was Naruto’s room. His smell was all over it, seeped into the walls. He probably used the guest room for work and slept in this one.

Sasuke wasn’t sure if it meant something that Naruto had brought him here, or that he was just horny and went to the first room he found, but his omega preened at the idea that it was the first, that he was special to Naruto. He didn’t have time to analyze further because the next moment he was thrown to the bed, bouncing a little as he landed.

Sasuke pushed up on his elbows, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Naruto was staring down at him, breathing hard, looking ready to pounce. Sasuke grinned and beckoned him close with the crook of a single finger. Naruto’s eyes widened and then he was there, crawling across the mattress until he was right in Sasuke’s space, and then they were kissing, fierce and hard, bodies pressed together, hard cocks sliding together. 

Naruto’s scent was all around him, stronger with his rut, and it was driving Sasuke mad. He smelled so good he had to force himself not to plaster his face to Naruto’s neck and stay there. 

“Sasuke, Sasuke, please, can I?” Naruto asked in-between kisses. 

“Fuck, yeah, now,” Sasuke answered, voice breathless. 

It was hard when Naruto didn’t seem to want to stop kissing him, but soon Sasuke’s legs were over Naruto’s shoulders, spreading him open, and then Naruto’s cock was at his hole. With how drenched Sasuke was it was an easy push and then the head was inside, spreading him open in a way Naruto’s tongue couldn't, and then he kept pushing, his thick, hard length filling him to the brim. Sasuke’s fingers were clawing at Naruto’s back, urging him on. 

How he’d ever managed to stay away he had no idea, because having Naruto like this was everything. 

Fully inside Naruto stopped long enough to kiss Sasuke hard, and then he started moving, not giving Sasuke any time to catch his breath. He was fucking him hard and fast right from the start, and it had Sasuke’s head spinning, and all he could do was let himself be used. 

“So good for me, perfect,” Naruto muttered, eyes boring into Sasuke’s as if he couldn’t look anywhere else, as if Sasuke was everything for him in that moment. 

It was overwhelming, the way Naruto fucked him, but Sasuke wouldn’t have it any other way. To see Naruto let loose and do what his inner alpha would urge him to? It felt right, like Sasuke was made for this, and he was certain that if he hadn’t just had a spectacular orgasm and was well on the way towards another he would not like those thoughts, but right now he didn’t give a fuck because Naruto felt so good inside him. 

“Gonna come, Sasuke, gonna fill you with my come,” Naruto said. 

“A little more, come on, I’m so close,” Sasuke gritted out. His cock was slapping against his abdomen, dripping with precome. 

He managed to press a hand between their bodies, and it took him no time at all before he was coming, and the moment he started clenching around Naruto’s hard length Naruto slammed his cock inside once, twice, and then he came with a guttural sound. 

Sasuke could feel the cock twitch inside him and knew Naruto was filling his ass with come, so much, enough that it would pour out as soon as he pulled away. He hadn’t knotted him yet, so it’d be a mess, and Sasuke wanted it, wanted to be covered with Naruto’s come. 

The pheromones Naruto was giving off was affecting him as well, and he would almost think he was nearing a heat as well if he hadn’t had it only a couple of months ago. 

Even if he’d just come Naruto wasn’t getting soft, and when he started moving again Sasuke threw his head back and gasped. He was sensitive, and each movement of Naruto’s cock had slick and come drip from his hole, making a mess of the sheets. He moved his legs so they were wrapped around Naruto’s hips, and with his arms around Naruto’s shoulders they were pressed together. Naruto’s thrusts were slower now than last time, as if he could sense that Sasuke was on the verge of overwhelmed. 

Still, they were deep, filling Sasuke so good, the head of Naruto’s dick hitting Sasuke’s prostate over and over, and it didn’t take long for his cock to start growing hard again. 

Naruto’s lips were on Sasuke’s neck, working on what felt like a necklace of bruises, and Sasuke could only hold on as Naruto fucked him slow and hard and so good. The world narrowed to this, Naruto around him, over him, inside him, and it felt good to just give in and let himself be in the moment, damned be anything else. 

It didn’t take long until Sasuke could feel something pull on his rim each time Naruto pulled away. His knot was slowly forming, and it wouldn’t be long until it locked them together, allowing Naruto to fill him with come properly, breeding him full. 

“Come on, alpha, knot me,” he whispered in Naruto’s ear, and with a final snap of his hips Naruto pushed his knot in, coming with a gasp against Sasuke’s skin. 

It was a lot, being spread on a knot. It somehow felt bigger now, but it was probably because this time his mind wasn’t clouded by a heat, and he could feel everything without the constant scream in his mind to  _ fuck fuck fuck. _

Naruto was breathing heavily, face still against Sasuke’s neck, but instead of collapsing on top of Sasuke as expected, he seemed to gather up the energy he needed to twist them around until Sasuke was lying on top of Naruto instead. The motion had Naruto’s knot tugging at his rim, and Sasuke hissed. He was still hard, and Naruto seemed to realise, because he pushed at Sasuke until Sasuke sat up, and then Naruto’s fingers were around his dick, coaxing another orgasm out of him with a firm grip. It didn’t take long until Sasuke spilt over them, come dribbling down Naruto’s fist. Naruto just grinned up at him and lifted the hand to his own mouth to lick off the come, moaning like it was the best thing he’d eaten all week. 

“Fuck you,” Sasuke growled and collapsed onto Naruto’s chest, exhausted. 

“Gonna be a bit hard, we’re still knotted together.” Naruto sounded way too pleased with himself. With his knot firmly inside Sasuke, the rut seemed to have retreated for a moment by the way he could talk shit.

“Shut up,” Sasuke muttered and slapped lightly at Naruto’s shoulder, but the alpha only laughed. “Tell me more about your rut, how long does it last?”

“With you here? Probably a couple of days, it depends. It’ll be at its worst in a few hours, we’re just getting started. If it gets too much, I have a fleshlight in my nightstand.”

Sasuke snorted. “That’s considerate of you, I’m sure my asshole will appreciate it at some point.”

Naruto grinned. “I’m so glad you are here, Sasuke.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, pushing his nose closer to Naruto’s scent glands, letting the warm scent calm him down. 

As soon as Naruto’s knot had died down he’d pulled out of Sasuke only to manoeuvre him onto his hands and knees before he fucked the come and slick back into him, draped across his body. Sasuke had nearly ripped holes in the sheets as he clawed at them.

But now Naruto was on his back, legs hanging off the bed with Sasuke kneeling between them. Sasuke looked up at Naruto through his lashes as he licked up the hard length of Naruto’s cock. He tasted of a heady mix of come and slick, and Sasuke lost himself in it, letting his tongue paint wet stripes up his cock until Naruto was whining, his hips thrusting up, begging for more. Sasuke pinned his hips down with a firm hand, flicking his tongue against his frenulum before finally lifting enough to get the thick head past his lips. 

Only Sasuke’s grip stopped Naruto’s hips from fucking into his mouth, and Sasuke pulled away, glaring up until Naruto lifted his head and looked at him. 

“If you don’t stay still you don’t get my mouth. Be good.”

Naruto moaned loud at his words, collapsing back against the bed. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, please.”

Sasuke grinned to himself as he wrapped a hand around the hard length and slowly jerked it once before he again took the head into his mouth. He could feel Naruto’s hips twitch, but he stayed still, doing as he was told.  _ Good boy _ . 

Sasuke didn’t give a lot of head, but for Naruto he wanted to make an effort, wanted him to fall apart underneath him, wanted him fighting himself to do as he was told. 

Sasuke flattened his tongue underneath the head and slowly moved down, taking as much of Naruto as he could, which was barely half of the length. Naruto didn’t seem to have any complaints though, considering the whimpering sounds he was making. 

It would be extra hard for him now with the rut surging through him, pushing him to breed. Usually, it was a time for quick fucks, but Sasuke took delight in the tease of the blowjob, slow wet drags of his mouth, lips parted wide to take in the thick length. 

His jaw was already starting to ache, but he ignored it, working slowly to take more and more of the length into his mouth, fighting the urge to gag whenever it got too deep. He knew there was no way he could take all of him, not without a lot of practice, but he used his hand around what part he couldn’t reach, fingers curled around the base, feeling the soft swell of where his knot hadn’t deflated completely. 

Getting an idea he subtly used the other hand to push Naruto’s thighs further apart, and then he moved it behind himself, two fingers dipping inside his hole. He was leaking slick, so they came back wet with it. 

With his eyes locked on Naruto to gauge his reaction he stilled his movements with his mouth as he pushed those fingers against Naruto’s hole, teasing around the rim. 

Naruto’s head shot up, wide eyes looking at him. It looked like Sasuke had surprised him. 

Sasuke moved the fingers, teasing the furled muscle, spreading the slick and pushing just a little against the hole. His eyes lifted in an unspoken question, and Naruto started nodding widely, clearly on board with anything Sasuke wanted to do with him. 

Sasuke kept the head of Naruto’s cock in his mouth as he pressed the tip of his middle finger against Naruto’s hole until it opened for him. Naruto was tight around him, so Sasuke stopped after the first knuckle, giving Naruto time to adjust, watching his face for any sign of discomfort.

“More, please,” Naruto begged, and Sasuke complied, pushing until the entire finger was inside, Naruto’s body clenching hard around him. Then Sasuke started sucking him off again, slow drags he mirrored with his finger fucking in and out of Naruto’s heat. 

When he could feel Naruto’s loosening around him he pushed the index finger against the hole as well, pressing until both were inside, fucking into him. 

Naruto’s head was thrown back, but it was easy to tell that he approved of what Sasuke was doing. A muttered litany of  _ yes, please, more, Sasuke _ spilt from his mouth, and it was the biggest turn on, that he could affect Naruto this much. 

He curled his fingers, and the reaction was immediate, Naruto’s hips thrusting up. 

Sasuke pulled off his cock, before admonishing him. “Didn’t I tell you to be good?”

Naruto sounded on the verge of tears when Sasuke made to pull his fingers out. “No, please! I’m sorry! I’ll be so good, please don’t stop!”

Fuck, how could Naruto affect him like this, how could he be this perfect? 

Sasuke dove back in, taking Naruto’s cock in his mouth and pushing his fingers in, curling until he could find his prostate. This time he didn’t say anything when Naruto’s hips twitched, he kept sucking him off, kept teasing him with his fingers. He wanted Naruto to come in his mouth, wanted to see him fall apart in pleasure. 

Each drag of his mouth and each push of his fingers seemed to have Naruto make more noise, words turning into moans. Sasuke knew he was getting closer, could tell by the way he was clenching around him, by how his entire body stiffened. 

He pulled off just long enough to say, “Come in my mouth, Naruto.”

Then he was taking Naruto back in, fingers spreading his rim, just starting to think about how good Naruto would look around his cock. 

“Sasuke, yes, I’m… I’m com—” The words died off as Naruto’s cock pulsed, come suddenly flooding Sasuke's mouth, thick and warm. He swallowed all of it, tongue working over the head to make sure he hadn’t let any drops escape. 

His fingers were still inside Naruto, and he slowly pulled them out, Naruto clenching down as if he didn’t want them to leave the entire time. 

With a final kiss to Naruto’s hip, he crawled up on the bed, falling onto his back next to Naruto. 

Naruto twisted enough to kiss his thigh. “We’re definitely doing that again at some point,” he said, and Sasuke couldn’t help the laughter that rose in him. 

He thought they were due a break and was wondering if he should find snacks or heat up a meal for Naruto, but then strong arms were on his hips, pulling him close. 

“I want to be in you, need to come,” Naruto said, voice rough. A glance showed that Naruto was still hard. 

“Shit, still?” Sasuke said. He’d already lost count of the number of times they’d both come. 

“Just once more, I want to knot you, please, need you on my knot, need to fill you.”

“Fine,” Sasuke said, and Naruto immediately grabbed him and manhandled him until Sasuke was straddling him, and then he was sinking down on Naruto’s dick. Even now he felt huge, spreading him so nicely. 

He tried to fuck down, but he was getting tired, so when Naruto grabbed his hips and started doing the job for him he didn’t complain, just let Naruto use him. 

“So good for me, take me so well, so wet, so tight, such a good o—” Naruto cut himself off. 

Sasuke swore and started moving. Even now, midway through a rut, Naruto remembered that Sasuke didn’t like being called an omega. Fuck, how was respect such a turn-on?”

Naruto looked so good underneath him, those blue eyes looking at Sasuke like he was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen, red lips parted, chest shiny with sweat. 

Sasuke dragged his palms up that broad chest, one nail flicking one of Naruto’s nipples just to see him hiss.

“Fuck me so good, alpha.”

Naruto’s eyes snapped to his, and they kept looking at each other as Naruto planted his heels into the mattress and snapped his hips up, fucking Sasuke as hard as he could. 

“That’s it, I can feel your knot, come on, give it to me.” 

Naruto growled and with a sharp thrust he forced the knot inside and came hard. 

Sasuke smiled and laid down on his chest, too worn out to even think about coming himself, just happy to be locked together again, feeling Naruto’s cock twitch inside him as he kept coming.

***

Naruto had no idea what time it was, or even what day it was. He’d lost himself in a haze of coming and dozing off and coming again and again. Right now he was waking up, eyelids heavy, body thrumming with his rut. He could feel his cock half-hard already, and he reached out for Sasuke only to find the other side of the bed empty. 

He frowned and sat up, looking around only to find himself alone in the room. Panic surged through him. Where was Sasuke? He couldn’t leave him, Naruto needed him, needed him here by his side. He was his, was Naruto’s. 

He was about to jump out of bed to track him down when the door to the bedroom swung open, and there he was. Relief flooded through Naruto. His Sasuke was right there.

“You’re awake,” Sasuke said, pulling the door closed and walking over to the bed. He was naked, looking absolutely stunning. Long, lean limbs, perfectly lickable nipples and soft cock that would fit so perfectly in his mouth. He carried a tray in his arms, but Naruto didn’t care about that, just wanted Sasuke in his arms again. He reached for him, but Sasuke batted him away. Naruto pouted. 

“We need food,” Sasuke said, placing the tray on the mattress next to Naruto. There were a couple of bottles of Gatorade, some cut-up fruit and what looked like a PB&J sandwich. Normally Naruto would have thrown himself at it, but for once he didn’t want food. 

“I’m not hungry, just want you,” Naruto muttered, reaching for Sasuke again. 

“Food first, sex later,” Sasuke said, voice firm. 

“Nooo,” Naruto whined, making another move. 

Sasuke grabbed his wrist midair, holding it with a tight grip. “Do I have to tie you down to make you listen?” 

Naruto couldn’t even help the moan that escaped him at that. He let himself fall back, crossing his arms above his head. “I wouldn’t complain.” Just the idea of being completely at Sasuke’s mercy had heat surge through him, cock almost fully-hard. He needed to fuck Sasuke again, was aching for it. 

A hard slap to his thigh had him open his eyes, and when he just grinned Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Eat your food, or I won’t let you fuck me again.” 

Naruto grabbed a sandwich and shoved half of it into his mouth, chewing furiously. Sasuke just shook his head and ate some fruit. 

When Sasuke finally conceded that they had fueled enough and removed the tray Naruto’s arms were on him as soon as he got back to the bed, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Having Sasuke here, taking care of him, making sure he was fed and hydrated was making his heart beat hard in a way that had nothing to do with the rut. 

“Thank you, Sasuke,” he mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. 

A part of him just wanted to snuggle, but the rut was roaring back, and it wasn’t long until he had Sasuke splayed out, front against the mattress. Naruto nudged Sasuke’s legs just far enough apart that he could kneel between them. Sasuke had his arms crossed and was resting his cheek on top of them as he looked back at Naruto. 

Naruto’s hands found Sasuke’s ass, thumbs digging into the flesh to part the cheeks, seeing Sasuke’s hole, red and wet with slick. Sasuke tilted his hips up a little, just to make it easier for him, and Naruto couldn’t wait another moment. He grabbed his cock and pressed the head to Sasuke’s hole, watching in rapt attention as it spread to let him in, his cock fitting perfectly inside him. 

Naruto leaned in until his cock was fully inside Sasuke, and his chest was pressed up that perfect back. He nosed at Sasuke’s neck, drawing his scent into his lungs as he started moving, slow and deep thrusts. 

He could stay like this forever, with Sasuke clenching down around his length and his sweet scent in his nose. He could think of no place better to be, and if his rut wasn’t a fire in his veins he’d keep this pace going, drawing it out until they finally came. 

As it was he needed more, needed to fuck him full of his come, his body urging him for  _ more more more _ , never enough. He wanted to breed Sasuke, fill him with his come until it was leaking out of him and he was drenched in Naruto’s scent. 

With his hands on Sasuke’s hips, he pulled his ass up until Sasuke was on his knees, chest pressed into the mattress, back swayed to take him deep. Naruto couldn’t focus on anything other than how good he felt, how good he looked. All that mattered was the wet heat around his cock, and the orgasm that was nearing. He just needed to come a few more times, and then he’d knot Sasuke again, make sure he was kept full. 

His hips snapped against Sasuke’s ass, hard and fast and deep, and he heard Sasuke moan for him, urging him on. 

Naruto’s mind was feeling fuzzy, and all he knew was the chase for pleasure. He dragged a hand down Sasuke’s back, feeling the smooth skin tacky with sweat and come and slick. His hand stopped at Sasuke’s neck, pinning Sasuke in place as he fucked him hard and fast. 

Sasuke came with a muffled yell, his body tensing and his hole clenching down around Naruto. Naruto kept fucking him, even as Sasuke started squirming underneath him. He was so close, his knot already starting to swell, ready to lock them together. 

“You are so good for me, take me so well,” Naruto praised.

“It’s too much,” Sasuke groaned.

“You can take it, I know you can. Just gonna come one more time then you can sleep, gonna knot you so well, breed you full. Everyone will know you are mine.” 

The only answer was a broken, “Yes, fuck me full,  _ breed  _ me.” 

Naruto leaned in until he was curled over Naruto’s back, his hands braced on the headboard as his hips snapped against Sasuke’s ass. He was on the edge, his orgasm curling in his gut. 

_ Mine _ , Naruto thought and licked the soft skin of Sasuke’s neck. So close to the scent glands a mating mark would be. 

Just the thought of one day sinking his teeth into the spot that would truly bind them together had his orgasm tear through him, knot swelling inside Sasuke’s body and locking them together as Naruto rutted against him, cock pulsing as he came, painting Sasuke’s walls with come.

Underneath him, he felt a shudder through Sasuke, and then he was clenching around him, hard, probably coming dry by now. 

Naruto’s body felt weak, exhausted, but he managed to twist them so they were lying on their sides, Sasuke’s back against his chest and Naruto’s arm around him. Naruto burrowed his nose against Sasuke’s neck, dragging the sweet scent into his lungs. 

“I’m sorry if it was too much,” he muttered, the rut easing for a moment now that he was sated and had knotted Sasuke.”

“It’s fine, I knew what I was signing up for.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Naruto said, voice rough. He should probably drink something, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. 

Sasuke didn’t answer, but he curled his hand around Naruto’s arm and pulled it tight to his chest, snuggling back against him, and Naruto took that as answer good enough. He closed his eyes and drifted off, knowing the rut was far from over. 

***

After being fucked in every position for who knew how long Sasuke’s ass had been begging him for a break, so right now Naruto was behind him, holding Sasuke close to him as he fucked his thighs. It was a wet mess of slick and come, and Naruto had already come once and wasn’t looking like he was done anytime soon

Sasuke wasn’t even hard right now, however hot it was with Naruto curled around him enveloping him in his scent, and that hard cock pushing between his legs. He was just too exhausted. 

“Going to come for me?” he asked, voice sounding hoarse. He tightened his legs just a little, enough to have Naruto groan right in his ear. 

“Yeah, just a couple more times, need to, ah, need…” his voice trailed off as he came, more come joining them mess he’d already made of them. The bed was a mess, even if they’d thrown fresh sheets on at one point, but by now it was useless to do anything other than deep clean when they were done. Or just maybe set fire to the entire thing.

Naruto didn’t even take a break, just kept fucking Sasuke’s thighs, and Sasuke could only let him, fingers curled around the thick arm Naruto had around his chest. 

It didn’t take long before enough load of come joined the mess, and Naruto was sounding on the verge of collapse, but still, Sasuke could feel his hard cock. 

Naruto was breathing hard, not even moving, just staying close to him. “I’m almost done,” he mumbled, the words slurring together. “Just need t’ knot, please,” he whined. 

“Yeah, yeah, do it, come on,” Sasuke said. He was sore and dirty and exhausted, but he didn’t have it in him to say no to Naruto, he wanted to give him everything. 

Naruto made a sound that sounded almost like a purr, and then he was lifting Sasuke’s leg, hips twitching forward, searching, trying to hit the right spot, and finally, the head caught on Sasuke’s rim, pushing inside in one hard stroke. 

Sasuke let out a breathless sigh as he was filled, and it didn’t matter that he was sore, because this felt so right. It was overwhelming in the best of ways, and all that mattered right now was the two of them, the whole world fading to nothing as Naruto fucked him. His face was buried in Sasuke’s neck, and Sasuke heard Naruto mumbling, but he couldn't make out any of the words. 

Soon he could feel the added pressure of a knot starting to form, and it was too much, he couldn’t take it, was too full already. 

“So good for me, the best. Gonna fill you one more time, just one more, please.”

“Yes, alpha,” Sasuke answered, because he needed it, needed the knot. 

A final push and they were locked together, and somehow Sasuke just knew this was the last time, could feel it in the shuddering breath of relief that left Naruto as he knotted him. 

At the first twitch of Naruto’s cock inside, the first kick of come, there were teeth on Sasuke’s shoulders, digging deep, and Sasuke screamed in pleasure and came. He hadn’t even noticed growing hard. 

Naruto’s teeth were a sharp presence in his flesh, digging deep so close to his scent gland. Just a couple inches further up his neck and he’d claim Sasuke, make him his. 

It should terrify Sasuke how the thought didn’t scare him, how a part of him wanted it, wanted Naruto’s teeth over his scent gland claiming him as his mate, make him his forever. The rush of hormones probably, but he couldn't focus, could only dig his nails into Naruto’s arms and hold on as his cock let out a final dribble of come. 

When Sasuke blinked his eyes open again he was completely disoriented. They must have fallen asleep after coming, because it was dark outside, and he could feel that Naruto’s knot had gone down by now, but he was still wrapped around Sasuke. 

Sasuke turned his head just enough to see Naruto blinking open heavy eyes. 

“Is the rut done?” Sasuke asked, voice gruff with sleep. 

Naruto stared at him for a moment as his voice processed. “Yeah, I think so,” he said. 

Was this the point Sasuke got out of bed and left? He’d said he’d help Naruto through his rut, and he’d done just that. 

Naruto’s arms tightened around him. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke huffed out a chuckle. “You’re welcome?”

He could feel Naruto grin against his back where he had pressed his face. 

For a few moments they just stayed like that, and Sasuke felt at ease, and could almost ignore the way he was a mess and in desperate need of a shower.

“What time is it?” he finally asked, and Naruto just shrugged behind him.

“Dunno.”

“I should check, I only took Monday off work.” 

Naruto just made a noncommittal noise behind him, and rather than get up to find his phone Sasuke stayed in bed, turning around so he could face Naruto. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

Naruto gave a tired grin. “Very sated.”

Sasuke shook his head and smiled when Naruto pressed their foreheads together. 

“Will you stay with me a little longer before you leave?” Naruto said, voice low, sounding uncertain, like he was afraid of Sasuke’s answer. 

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and then, “Yes, I’ll stay the night. As long as you promise that we shower and change the bed first.”

Naruto laughed, low and quiet. “Yeah, that I can do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having so much fun writing this, and the continuous support I’ve gotten from you guys are definitely helping my motivation. So much in fact that there’s definitely at least one more chapter after this one! (Part of me wants to just keep writing this forever, but even I can’t write that much smut. XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke wanted to scream. The only thing stopping him was the way he was digging his nails into the palm of his hands, deep crescents of pain to keep him focused. 

He’d been working on this deal for a long time, and this was meant to be a final meeting to go over the details and then sign it. It would be a good boost to their firm, and he had thought it was a done deal. Until the man in front of him, an older alpha he had only talked with on the phone until today, had taken one look at him, upper lip pulling back in a sneer as he scented the air. 

Sasuke knew what was going to happen. They’d go through stilted pleasantries, and then the other man was going to make some excuse about a  _ different direction _ , or  _ reconstructions within their company  _ or some other bogus explanation to back out of the deal. 

All because of Sasuke. 

It was his own fault. He had forgotten to put on his scent blockers this morning. He had no idea how he’d screwed up, but he had, and now the alpha asshole knew he had been dealing with an omega all along, and he was not happy. As if it mattered. He’d been happy to go through with the deal when he thought Sasuke was an alpha or a beta, but now it wasn’t going to happen. 

It wasn’t the first time. People tended to assume that anyone in the position Sasuke was in would be an alpha, and when they learnt otherwise their respect of him seemed to plummet. 

Sasuke wanted to leave, but he was too professional. If the deal was going down the drain he was going to make damned sure none of it was due to his actions. The bastard would have to make up the excuses on his own. 

The meeting was a sham. They both knew the outcome and were only going through it because it looked better like that. Sasuke’s nails had made permanent homes in his palms by the end of it

“Yet again, we are sorry for the inconvenience,” the alpha said, not sounding sorry in the least. He sounded like an alpha that saw himself as more important than anyone else, and it was not a good look. 

“Not at all, downsizing happens all the time, some companies aren’t made for longevity and growth,” Sasuke said, forcing a saccharine smile on his face, throwing the alpha’s excuse back in his face with a hidden insult. 

The alpha bristled but didn’t say anything, and soon he was leaving the meeting room. The moment the door swung shut Sasuke grabbed the nearest chair and made to throw it across the room, stopping himself before he could go through with it. With his hands curled over the top of the chair he breathed deep, trying to calm himself. 

It had happened before, and it would happen again. People were so filled with prejudice they couldn’t see past their nose to realise that they were making a giant mistake. Sasuke had built this company from the ground up with the world working against him, it would be smart to deal with him. Fucking alpha ego. 

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he let go of the chair and gathered up his paperwork, leaving the meeting room for his office. The deal was lost, but there were more to be made. His company would do fine, it was only a minor setback. 

He nodded to his secretary when he passed him. “Hold my calls.” He couldn’t deal with any more talk right now. The secretary would know to still pass it through if it was vital but would screen away anything else. 

He tossed his papers to the desk, watching in horror as they skidded across the surface and knocked into a water glass Sasuke had left there earlier. It shattered against the wooden floors in a mess of broken glass and water, and Sasuke cursed loudly, rushing to grab a stack of paper towels from his adjacent bathroom, mopping up the worst of the mess. 

He wasn’t even surprised when he sliced a finger open on a shard, yanking his hand away and watching blood bloom in a sharp line. 

He dropped the soppy wad of paper towels and fell back on his ass, surveying the damage. Nothing too bad, a clean cut that could be bandaged up. It was the perfectly awful end to a shit day, and he could feel tension in his entire body, a headache building in his temples, and in a split-second decided that he needed to get out. Right that moment he could not take it for another second, he needed air. 

Leaving the mess behind he grabbed his coat and left. 

“I’m leaving for the day, call maintenance to deal with the mess,” he shot out as he passed a surprised looking secretary, glancing up from his computer with wide eyes. “Thank you,” Sasuke added as an afterthought, and then he left. 

It was still early, at least for him, the clock not even four pm, but he didn't care. He needed a break, so he got in his car, shrugging out of coat and suit jacket and ditching his tie, and then he drove. 

He had no idea what he was doing, but somehow he realised that without knowing it he was driven in the direction of Naruto’s apartment building. He stopped on the street, looking up at it, and he knew. 

Knew that he needed Naruto. 

His day was shit and the first thing his subconscious did was take him here, so he decided to roll with it and found a parking spot, easing his car in and making his way to Naruto’s apartment, ringing the doorbell and hoping Naruto was home. 

“Hello?” 

Naruto’s voice over the intercom was a godsend, and Sasuke immediately found some of the tension leaving his body. 

“Hi, it’s Sasuke,” he said, and Naruto didn’t even hesitate, as the door buzzed moments later. 

Sasuke quickly made his way up and found Naruto waiting for him in the doorway, a worried look on his face. 

It had been a while since he last saw Naruto’s face, a week and a half, ever since he left after spending Naruto’s rut with him. They’d kept in touch over messages like they’d done before the rut, but neither had talked about the rut, or how Sasuke had stayed the night, only leaving on Tuesday morning when he had to attend a meeting. They’d kissed in this very doorway then. 

Now Naruto looked worried, which Sasuke didn’t blame him. He’d shown up out of the blue, hadn’t even called first, no wonder Naruto would think something had happened. 

Then Sasuke realised another flew to his plan. Naruto worked from home, he might have an omega over already, waiting for him in the bedroom, needy in a heat. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come over like this. I’m sorry, I’ll leav—”

He started turning to leave, but Naruto’s hand shot out, curling around Sasuke’s upper arm, halting him and pulling him back to him. “Don’t leave.”

Sasuke nodded, and when Naruto gently pulled him along he followed after, allowing Naruto to bring him into the living room. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke’s arm but staying close as if weighing whether Sasuke wanted him close or not.

“It’s nothing important,” Sasuke said.

Naruto reached out for his hand, and Sasuke hissed when he grabbed the finger he’d cut. Naruto frowned down and turned Sasuke’s palm up, catching his index finger in a gentle grip when he saw the drying blood there. He didn’t say anything but looked up at Sasuke with a question in his eyes. 

“I cut myself on some glass, it’s fine.”

“There’s more you aren’t telling me, but we’ll start with this. Sit down.” 

Sasuke knew there wasn't any point in arguing so he took a seat on the edge of the couch, watching as Naruto vanished into the bathroom, coming out with a small bottle and what was probably bandages of some sort. 

Naruto kneeled by his side and reached for the cut finger, gently wiping off the blood with a gauze pad soaked in saline solution, patting it dry afterwards and gently wrapping it up.

When he was done he stayed on his knees, looking up at Sasuke. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Sasuke sighed, feeling dumb. “It was just a bad day at work. I had a meeting with a client, but then he backed out of the deal because I’d forgotten my blockers, so he realised that not only wasn’t I an alpha like he’d likely assumed, I was an omega.”

“Wait, he dropped out of a deal because of that?”

Sasuke sighed, feeling exhausted. “Yeah. Not the first time, not the last. Particularly older alphas don’t want to work with omegas unless we’re below them. I should be used to it. I  _ am  _ used to it. It gets aggravating.”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it. Fuck, it pisses me off.”

“Not your fault.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Naruto’s blue eyes filled with indignance on behalf of Sasuke. 

“I’m glad you came here,” Naruto said after a while.

“How so?”

“I like the idea of you coming here when you have a shit day. That maybe I can be some comfort to you.”

It was odd, Sasuke was pissed off at a world ruled by alphas, but the first person he had wanted to see was an alpha. The thing was that he didn’t see  _ alpha  _ when he saw Naruto, he saw Naruto. Kind, obnoxious, wonderful Naruto. 

“Thank you, Naruto,” he said. 

“For what?”

“For being you? For showing me that there are decent alphas in the world. For not running even when I’ve been an asshole.”

Naruto braced himself on Sasuke’s knees and rose, leaning over him. “Sasuke Uchiha, you are something else. If you haven’t realised yet I kind of like you. You are going to have to work harder if you want me to run away.”

Sasuke hesitated. “And if I want you to stay?”

“Then all you have to do is ask.”

Sasuke’s breath hitched and he tilted his head up, lips so close to Naruto’s. 

“Naruto, stay with me?”

Naruto’s face split in a big grin. “Is this Sasuke Uchiha admitting that he likes me?”

Sasuke tried to pull up a glare, but he didn’t quite manage. “Fuck you, Naruto. Yes, okay, I like you.”

“If you let me I am going to date you  _ so  _ hard, Sasuke.”

Sasuke placed his hand right over Naruto’s cocky face and shoved it away. Naruto sputtered and pouted at him when Sasuke removed his hand again. 

“Don’t you want to?” he said, suddenly sounding unsure. 

“I know I’m going to regret this, but sure, let’s date.”

The smile that spread on Naruto’s face was worth it, and when Naruto leaned in to kiss him Sasuke tipped his face up and met him. It was soft and chase, unlike all the other kisses they’d shared. This wasn’t a lead up to something else, and it was nice. To kiss for the sake of kissing. 

So when Naruto suddenly yanked away it startled Sasuke. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wary. 

“I forgot, we can’t kiss!”

“We… can’t?”

“I don’t kiss on the first date!”

Sasuke gave him a long hard look. “Naruto. You’ve had your tongue up my ass before.”

“Well, we weren’t dating then! I’ll let you know I’m a gentleman. 

“Fine, have it your way.”

Naruto fell onto the couch next to him. “This is going to be great, I know it. Wanna watch a movie?”

Sasuke rose from the couch. “If you want to do this the right way, we are doing it the right way. Ask me out on a date this weekend, alpha.”

***

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, cursing the cowlicks that made it impossible to control. He hoped it looked more of a deliberate mess than its usual mess. He wasn’t sure he was succeeding and had to step away after smoothing down his shirt. 

If he had spent the better part of the morning going through his closet in search of an outfit no one would ever know. In the end, he’d settled on a pair of charcoal-grey slacks and a white shirt. He’d tucked the shirt in, but forgone a tie and left a few of the topmost buttons undone. Then he’d rolled up his sleeves, trying to go for some version of casual chic. He hoped he didn’t end up spilling on his shirt, he distinctly remembered that happening the last time he wore white. 

His phone went off, announcing the arrival of his Uber and he rushed through his apartment, finding his wallet and keys and then heading downstairs. He was nervous, but he wasn’t quite sure why. It was hardly the first time he’d met Sasuke, but there was something about this being an official date that made Naruto scared he was going to mess up. It had been a while since he last dated anyone. With his job it had always been a little awkward so he hadn’t gone out to actively search for anyone. 

He was good at sex, was good at pleasing omegas. He was less sure he was good at this dating thing. Particularly not with Sasuke, a successful omega that could have had his pick of alphas grovelling at his feet. 

He spent the ride to the restaurant fidgeting, and when they drew near he scanned the street for signs of Sasuke, but he wasn’t there. Naruto was struck with the immediate fear that he was being stood up, but then he noticed the time on the dashboard of the Uber and realised he was fifteen minutes early, so maybe hold back on the panic. 

He got out and walked over to the entrance, pulling his coat tight around himself to fend off the chill in the air. He peered inside to make sure Sasuke wasn’t waiting there and then jumped from foot to foot as he waited, both to keep warm and to burn off excess energy. 

Ten minutes later he saw him walking up the street, and Naruto bounced in place to stop himself from running over. He did wave though—with both arms—and he saw Sasuke smile and shake his head at his antics. Naruto wasn’t above making a fool of himself if it made Sasuke smile like that, all soft. 

“Hi,” Naruto said when Sasuke stopped in front of him. 

“Hello,” Sasuke said back. He looked good, black slacks and a dark coat over it. It even looked like he’d polished his shoes, and Naruto was about to regret that he hadn’t done the same when he remembered that he wore Converse, because he hadn’t found his actual nice pair of shoes. 

Naruto hesitated, but then decided to go for it and pulled Sasuke close in a hug, needing the contact to ground himself. Sasuke melted against him and Naruto pushed his face into Sasuke’s neck, scenting him, and if he lingered a little longer to make sure their scents mingled a little then no one needed to know. Except Sasuke knew, judging by the amused look he gave Naruto when they pulled apart. 

“Want to go inside? I hope you like it, I had no idea what restaurant to go for, I figured you eat at all kinds of fancy ones, but—” 

The babbling was a clear sign that Naruto was nervous, but thankfully Sasuke cut him off. “It’s fine, I love Italian food.”

Naruto let out a breath and held the door open for Sasuke, regretting it halfway through and nearly slamming the door in Sasuke’s face. Would Sasuke want Naruto to do stuff like this for him, or would he be offended? Sasuke was so independent, and shit Naruto had no idea how to behave. 

Sasuke gave him a weird look as Naruto followed after him inside, picking up on the awkwardness. 

Naruto stopped the arm that tried to lift and settle in the small of Sasuke’s back when they stopped in front of the hostess. He wanted to touch Sasuke, but he didn’t want to come off as possessive. Even if he was possessive. But only a little bit, a healthy amount. Was there a healthy amount of possessive?

“Hey, Naruto,” Sasuke said, voice low so the hostess wouldn’t overhear as she looked up their reservations. “Don’t be nervous, it’s just me.”

Naruto was about to complain that there was no  _ just Sasuke _ , but then he felt a hand against his, Sasuke’s fingers weaving between Naruto’s as he pulled him along towards their table. Feeling Sasuke’s skin against him instantly calmed him down, and Naruto felt a dopey grin spread on his face as they made their way through the crowded restaurant to a table in the back. 

Naruto let Sasuke order the wine, not having a clue other than that it came in red and white. Waiting for the food Naruto caught himself staring at the other, still stunned that they were on a date together. The him from only a few weeks back would have never have thought it would come to this. There had been something about Sasuke the first moment he met him, but he’d thought he’d be like any other client, someone he only saw during heats, but here they were, a few months later, sitting opposite each other with candles lit between them, on their first (and hopefully not last) date. 

Naruto could feel an awkward silence settle over them, so he did the first thing he could think of. “So, I heard this joke the other day.”

Turns out awful jokes are at least good for kicking off a conversation, because after a groan from Sasuke the awkwardness vanished, and they only stopped talking when the food was on the table. 

Sasuke was as nice to talk to in person as he was over texts. There was a dry wit to him that came out more and more, and he was smart and genuinely interested in Naruto. When Naruto told him how he’d helped out at his dad’s organisation he paid attention and asked more about it. It made Naruto feel good, that Sasuke thought he was doing something important helping these kids out, and the resolve that had settled more and more over Naruto lately was further cemented. 

He hadn’t told anyone yet, but he wanted to talk with his dad about working with him, at least part-time. He was thinking maybe it was time to look into college, something that could help him working with underprivileged kids. He had never been motivated for it before, but things were different now. 

The only problem during their date was trying to hold back. This was a first date, and Naruto had every intention to keep it soft, but it was impossible to ignore the way he had seen Sasuke naked several times already, that he knew exactly how gorgeous Sasuke looked like when he came. 

So he eased a little off his rules, teasing his foot up Sasuke’s calf while they were waiting for their desserts, and Sasuke seemed right on board with the way he leaned in and wrapped his pretty lips around Naruto’s fork when he held out a bite of his tiramisu for Sasuke to taste. His dark eyes didn’t leave Naruto’s once, and it was no accident how he licked his lips afterwards.

By the time Naruto paid and they left the restaurant he was a little hot around the collar and starting to regret his earlier decision to be a gentleman. No one would know, would they? And as Sasuke had said, they’d had sex before, so it shouldn’t matter.

But Naruto wanted to do this right, wanted to woo Sasuke in all the right ways, so after he realised Sasuke only lived a short walk away from the restaurant he demanded to be allowed to walk Sasuke home and Sasuke only rolled his eyes and agreed. 

The air was crisp, but Naruto didn’t even notice the chill as he walked. They were side by side, the conversation still going, and after their hands brushed together a couple of times Naruto manned himself up and grabbed Sasuke’s hand, linking their fingers together. Sasuke tightened the grip, and Naruto could feel butterflies in his stomach. Somewhere inside he could feel his alpha side preen at the fact that the omega it wanted was by his side. It was urging Naruto on to scent Sasuke properly enough to chase other alphas away for days, but Naruto pushed those urges back. 

Too soon they were at Sasuke’s apartment building, and reluctantly Naruto let go. They stood there in silence, looking at each other. 

“Are you regretting that whole no kissing on the first date stance yet?” Sasuke asked finally, lips quirking into a wry smile. 

Naruto sputtered at the sheer audacity. “I’ll have you know that yes, as a matter of fact, I very much do.”

“Too bad,” Sasuke said, and then he was turning away and leaving with a wave over his shoulder. 

Naruto was left staring at the closed door, still in shock. Then he dove for his phone, pulling up the messages.

_ Want to go on a date tomorrow? _ he typed.

The answer from Sasuke came a moment later.  _ Would love to. _

***

“One whiskey neat and one Strawberry Daiquiri,” the waitress said, placing the two drinks on the small table, pushing the Daiquiri towards Sasuke. Sasuke eyed the drink with disdain, taking in the strawberry and mint leaf decorations and the brightly colours straw jutting from it. Because of course, she would think it was Sasuke’s drink. He rolled his eyes and pushed the drink towards Naruto with an annoyed index finger. 

He had forgone scent blockers on Naruto’s insistence, and now he was  _ an omega _ . Because of course omegas wanted fruity drinks while the big strong alphas took their liquor neat. 

Naruto grabbed the drink with a grin, lips pursing around the straw as he drank. 

“I don’t understand how you can drink that,” Sasuke said, sipping his whiskey while Naruto was already halfway through his drink.

“What? It tastes so good! Can’t even notice the alcohol.”

“I’m not carrying your drunk ass home, Uzumaki.”

“Rude. I’d totally carry you home if you needed it.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

A loud scraping noise drew his attention to how Naruto was scooting his chair around the table until he was sitting next to Sasuke instead of opposite him. 

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruto with suspicion. 

“You were sitting too far away,” Naruto answered with a shrug, bumping his shoulder against Sasuke’s. 

This was their third date, Sasuke taking Naruto to his favourite bar for drinks to celebrate the end of a long work week. Naruto had wanted to meet up earlier, but Sasuke had to go out of town for a few days, and the rest of the week had been spent in the office until late. But when Naruto had sent a pouting selfie, asking if Sasuke wanted to go out on Friday Sasuke hadn’t been able to resist. He was strangely weak for Naruto. Which was probably clear by the way he was dating him. Twice last weekend, and now again. 

Naruto launched into a story about some of the teens he had been hanging with through his father’s organization, and Sasuke twisted in his seat so he could watch him. Naruto got so animated when he was talking, all big gestures and bigger smiles, and it was hard to look away from. 

He was about to complain about the crick he was getting in his neck when the real reason Naruto had moved made itself apparent. Hia hand lifted and landed on Sasuke’s thigh, a comforting warmth. 

Naruto seemed like a tactile person, always happiest when he was touching Sasuke in some way. Sasuke didn’t particularly mind, liked the way they’d held hands, or how Naruto had laid his arm around him when they went to the museum last Sunday. 

Sasuke was starting to find that maybe letting someone close didn’t undermine his position at all, and was letting himself relax and enjoy, not constantly worry about how he would be perceived. It was clear in everything Naruto did and said that he respected Sasuke a lot, and he never saw him as some weak omega. 

“Oh, how did the meeting go today?” Naruto asked, leaning with an elbow on the table as he looked at Sasuke. 

Sasuke liked how Naruto paid attention when they talked, that he remembered and seemed interested in Sasuke’s job. He always seemed a little in awe, even if most of the time Sasuke didn’t think what he was doing was exciting. It was nothing but a whole lot of meetings and paperwork, but Naruto didn’t seem to share those views. 

So Sasuke talked, and Naruto listened, and it took Sasuke a good few moments to realise that Naruto’s hand was moving. Slowly his palm was sliding over Sasuke’s thigh, a warmth that was creeping upwards. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said sharply. “What are you doing?”

Naruto blinked at him. “I’m not doing anything?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 

Naruto removed his hand, grinning before he launched into a new story about what he’d been doing this week. 

Sasuke cast a furtive glance around the bar. It was starting to get more crowded as the evening drew on, but no one was paying them much attention. Sasuke finished off his whiskey, and then he leaned in, resting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder to keep himself steady. 

Naruto glanced down at the hand, but then kept talking, so Sasuke let his fingers wander, tracing up to the neck of Naruto’s sweater, and dipping just past the edge, one nail scraping over Naruto’s scent gland. 

Naruto froze mid-sentence, eyes glazing over for a moment, lips parted. 

“I’m on to you, alpha,” Sasuke said in a low voice before pulling away, creating some space between them. 

Naruto blinked rapidly and then smiled, nothing innocent about it at all. 

It was a strawberry, a poor innocent strawberry, what had it ever done to receive the treatment Naruto was giving it? You were supposed to eat the damned thing, not savour it in the way Naruto did, biting slowly into it, looking like it was the tastiest damned thing he’d ever eaten. 

Sasuke swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from where Naruto’s lips were tainted with red, looking a little too kissable. Sasuke didn’t do PDA, he wasn’t about to make out with Naruto in the middle of a bar, however tempting it was. 

They’d both finished up their second drink, but where Sasuke drank up and called it a day Naruto was set on using the garnish to prove some sort of point. Probably trying to draw a reaction out of Sasuke. Which was a losing game, because if it was one thing Sasuke was good at it was ignoring alphas. Only, it was turning out to be a lot harder when it was Naruto. 

Sasuke only relaxed when Naruto popped the rest of the berry into his mouth and finished it off. About damned time because the grip Sasuke had on the tabletop wasn't good for his joints. 

“Hey, want to go for a walk now?” Naruto asked, pushing his glass across the table and looking at Sasuke, feigning innocence as his tongue dipped out to trace the strawberry juice left on his lips. 

Sasuke swallowed hard and started to rise. “Come on, alpha, no more drinks for you, don’t want you to get drunk.”

Naruto chuckled. “It’s going to take more than two drinks to get me drunk!” 

“Sure, I’m extraordinarily impressed with your tolerance,” Sasuke said and shook his head as Naruto laughed. 

They made their ways through the tables and out to the street, pulling on their coats and strolling down the sidewalk. It took Naruto exactly two steps to sling an arm around Sasuke’s waist and pull him close to his side. They stumbled a little before they got their timing right, and Sasuke didn’t make any move to pull away. He liked the warmth of Naruto’s around him, fingers digging into his waist. 

They didn’t talk about where they were going, but it didn’t matter, it was nice to walk through streets and listen to the noise of a city around them, stuck in a bubble of their own. 

Soon Sasuke felt Naruto’s grip loosen, his hand moving, and he figured he shouldn’t be surprised when Naruto was cupping his ass, the back of Sasuke’s coat pulled up. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, but Naruto ignored him, smiling to himself as they walked, his thumb hooked in the top of Sasuke’s back pocket. 

“You’re not being very sly,” Sasuke said, and Naruto laughed.

“Maybe I’m not trying to be.” He squeezed, and Sasuke bit back the moan that wanted to escape at that. He was not going to be affected by something as trivial as a hand on his ass.

Besides, two could play that game, so he wound his arm around Naruto’s hip, pushing it into the pocket of his jeans and squeezing right back. 

They walked like that in silence until Naruto blurted out, “Hey, we’re not too far from your apartment, are we? Imma gonna walk you home again.”

Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion this wasn’t a pure accident, but he indulged Naruto. 

Their hands stayed mostly still as they talked, and soon they were drawing up outside the apartment building. They stopped by the corner, just outside the lights from the main entrance. 

“It was fun tonight, Sasuke. I’ve missed seeing you this week.”

“I had fun too,” Sasuke admitted. 

“Can I kiss you now?”

They hadn't kissed after the first date, nor the second just ended their date with a lingering embrace. And maybe Sasuke had spent a few boring meetings wondering when he’d finally get to kiss Naruto again. 

“Yes,” he said, and Naruto wasted no time as he ducked down, pulling Sasuke flush to his body as he kissed him. It started soft but soon deepened into something more, something desperate. Naruto’s hands were both on Sasuke’s ass, one finger right above the seam, pressing against where Sasuke wanted those hands more than anything. 

When they finally pulled apart Naruto looked like he wanted to ravage Sasuke right there on the street. 

“You said no kissing on the first date, what’s the limit for the third date?” Sasuke asked. If his voice was a little breathless he was not going to admit it.

“I’m pretty sure dating etiquette says you can sleep together on the third date?”

The words had barely left Naruto’s mouth before Sasuke muttered, “Thank fuck,” and pulled Naruto close, kissing him hard. “Want to come upstairs?”

Naruto nodded and followed after like an eager puppy when Sasuke started walking towards the entrance. His eyes were wide as he took in the foyer, and he grabbed Sasuke’s hand as they headed towards the elevators and took it the twenty-two floors to Sasuke’s apartment. 

He’d splurged on it last year, a considerable upgrade from his last place. It wasn’t anything extraordinary lavish, but the view was worth every dollar, the sparkling lights of the city and the band of the river curling through it. 

“Wow,” Naruto said as he stepped into the living room, shoes toed off at the door without having to be prompted. “This is amazing.”

He stopped in front of the windows and took in the view, and Sasuke stepped up behind him, hooking his chin over Naruto’s shoulder. “You know, you are the first alpha I’ve ever invited over.”

Naruto turned his head until they were nose against nose. “Yeah? It means a lot, Sasuke, I hope you know that.”

Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto’s shoulder and nodded. It felt safe to invite Naruto inside in a way it had never felt safe to have alphas in his space before. He wanted Naruto here. 

“Come on, I’m hungry. Want ramen?” 

Naruto spun around, both hands cupping Sasuke’s cheeks. “I always want ramen,” he said, sounding too serious for noodles. And then he kissed Sasuke softly, like Sasuke mattered. 

***

Naruto was in heaven. Not only was he in Sasuke’s apartment, the promise of sex in the air, he was eating his way through his second bowl of ramen, and it was divine. He could have died a happy man right now. 

“It’s only ramen,” Sasuke said when Naruto moaned happily, but Naruto just laughed. 

Only when every single noodle fragment was devoured did he place his bowl back on the table, leaning back on the couch, stretching his back. 

“Thank you,” he said, and Sasuke waved him off as he got up off the couch, probably to tidy up the bowls. Naruto’s hand shot out before Sasuke could get that far, grabbing his wrist and yanking, making Sasuke fall into his laps where Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. 

“I’m going to put the bowls in the dishwasher,” Sasuke said, but made no move to get out from Naruto’s grip. 

“We can do that later. Want snuggles now.”

Sasuke made an annoyed sound, but when Naruto hugged him he relaxed against him, and Naruto smiled happily as he burrowed his nose into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, drawing in his sweet scent. There was something so soothing about Sasuke’s scent, and he wanted to stay with his nose pressed up against it forever. 

“Sasuke, can I scent you?” he asked, lips pressed against Sasuke’s shoulder, not wanting to pull away for even a moment. 

Sasuke took a moment before he answered. Then, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Just by being near and having sex, they ended up smelling like each other afterwards, but a proper scenting was even more intimate, their scents lingering on each other for days afterwards, even if they showered. 

Naruto shuffled Sasuke on his lap until Sasuke was straddling him, and he had to take a moment to appreciate how good Sasuke looked like that before his hands lifted to the top button of Sasuke shirt, silently asking for permission. 

The second Sasuke nodded Naruto started on the row of buttons, popping half of them until he could push the lapel of the shirt to the side, exposing the long line of Sasuke’s neck and shoulder, skin pale and begging for Naruto to mark it. 

“Naruto, your sweater,” Sasuke said, palms spread over Naruto’s chest, fingers bunching in the fabric of the sweater Naruto was wearing. 

Naruto grabbed the edge of it himself and pulled it over his head, dragging the t-shirt underneath off along the way, leaving him shirtless. Sasuke seemed to appreciate it judging by the way his hands went right back to Naruto’s chest, resting against his pecs. If Naruto flexed a little he couldn’t be blamed. 

Naruto’s hands went to the small of Sasuke’s back, gently pulling him closer until they were pressed together, chest against chest, Sasuke’s arms hanging over Naruto’s shoulders. 

He placed a soft kiss against Sasuke’s shoulder and then he was pressing closer, gently rubbing over Sasuke’s scent gland, feeling how their scents mingled together, a soft swirl that felt so right. It only got stronger when Sasuke hesitantly started reciprocating, and Naruto rubbed up his back, encouraging him, wanting to be infused in Sasuke’s scent.

When he felt the first touch of Sasuke’s lips against the skin of his neck Naruto shuddered, a soft sigh falling from his mouth. He could feel Sasuke start to pull away so he was quick to tighten the grip around him and tilt his head to the side, wanting more. 

Sasuke’s lips found his kiss again, pressing a kiss to it, then another, and then his tongue dipped out, tracing up Naruto’s neck. Then there were teeth around the lobe of Naruto’s ears, biting down just shy of painful. 

“I want you.” Sasuke’s voice was a breathy whisper, and Naruto groaned, hands dropping down to Sasuke’s ass and then he was standing up, nearly toppling over from the added weight of Sasuke. He was no dainty omega, barely shorter than Naruto and with lean muscles that didn’t make him a lightweight. 

But if Naruto had managed to fuck him up against a wall before he was going to be able to stand up with him without making a fool of himself. 

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto’s hips, clinging to him, and thankfully Naruto managed to keep them steady. 

“Where’s your bedroom, baby?” he asked.

Sasuke pointed across the room to a hallway and Naruto made his way there, following Sasuke’s directions until he could pull open the right door and step into the bedroom. He saw enough of it to feel that it was very Sasuke. Sparsely decorated with a large bed with dark-blue beddings, all kept neat and tidy. Beyond that he didn’t care, because he had an omega in his hands that he wanted to ravish, so he strode over to the bed and let Sasuke sink onto the mattress, crawling in after until he could prop himself between Sasuke’s legs, leaning over him, grinning down. 

Sasuke’s hands were in Naruto’s hair, fingers weaving through the strands and then pushing. Naruto went willingly, finding Sasuke’s lips in a kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing soft, nipping at each other’s lips, tongues dipping out to meet in soft teases. There was no rush, and it felt good to be close to Sasuke. He thought he could be content spending all night like this, but their kisses grew more insistent and deeper, breaths more laboured. 

Sasuke’s hands were dragging up and down Naruto’s back, tracing the dip of his spine with soft swipes of nails. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Naruto said between kisses. “I’ve been thinking about you all week.”

“Have you now?” Sasuke asked, his one corner of his lips twitching into a grin. 

“Been thinking about how good you look naked. How you taste. The feel of your cock in my mouth. How wet and tight you are when I fuck you.”

Sasuke’s lips parted around a nearly silent moan, head tilting back. Naruto dipped down to kiss across his Adam's apple before finding his neck, sucking a mark there, only belatedly remembering that Sasuke hadn’t wanted marks that would show in his shirt. 

Naruto pulled away and it was immediately clear that the angry red mark would need a turtleneck to be hidden. He’d have to make sure Sasuke was so happy with the night he wasn’t upset. Which Naruto was more than happy to do.

“Get naked, I want you in my mouth,” Naruto said, raising up on his knees to start unbuttoning his jeans. Sasuke looked a little dazed as he stared up at him, but then he popped the rest of the buttons on his shirt and started working on his slacks, pulling them down and kicking them off, leaving him only with the shirt half-way pulled off.

Naruto manoeuvred them so Sasuke was straddling him again, and then he grabbed a pillow to place under his head. Sasuke looked gorgeous like this, the white shirt hanging off his elbows, the rest of him naked. His cock was hard, flushed at the head, and his eyes were dark with lust. 

“Get closer, I want you to fuck my mouth,” Naruto said, pulling at Sasuke’s hips to get him to scoot up his body. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then did as Naruto wanted, sitting on his chest and leaning over, hand braced on the headboard. One hand was around his cock as he pushed the head towards Naruto’s parted lips. He traced it across Naruto’s bottom lip, leaving a sheen of precome there, and Naruto’s cock twitched. He was so turned on he was almost vibrating with want, his tongue dipping out to lap at the head, wanting to taste and touch. 

“You want my cock?” Sasuke said, voice rough. “Such a needy alpha, just want me to use him?”

Naruto moaned, fingers curling into the hard muscle of Sasuke’s thighs as he lifted his head, trying to get Sasuke into his mouth. He was aching for it, wanted his mouth filled, his throat fucked. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Sasuke asked, tapping his dick against Naruto’s lip. 

“Yes, I’ll do anything you want, please let me suck it,” Naruto begged, not embarrassed to resort to it in the slightest. 

“Maybe I’ll jerk off right here, come all over your face.”

Naruto loved this side of Sasuke, cocky and sure of himself. “Fuck, whatever you want.”

“Stick your tongue out,” Sasuke said, and Naruto immediately did as he was told. Then Sasuke pressed his cock past his lips, dragging the head up the length of his tongue, leaving behind the bittersweet tang of precome, and Naruto could only take what Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke went slow, stopping with his cock half-way in, just at the point before Naruto was starting to gag on it. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, pulling out a little before pushing back inside, a tease of what was to come, and Naruto nodded around the length in his mouth, lips tight around it, tongue pressed against the sensitive part where the head met the shaft. Sasuke seemed deceptively calm, and Naruto hoped that would change soon. He wanted to see Sasuke fall apart, wanted to be the cause of it. 

“Good alpha.” 

Sasuke’s words had Naruto moan around the length. He wanted to be good for Sasuke, wanted to please him, wanted to make him come. 

His hands were curled around Sasuke’s thighs, and he tried to pull at them to encourage Sasuke to move already. 

Sasuke stopped, cock pulling away, leaving Naruto’s mouth parted around nothing. Naruto whined and tried to sit up to get it back in his mouth. 

“Did I tell you to move?” Sasuke said, voice low and ominous. 

Naruto blinked up at him, not understanding what he was talking about. Sasuke sighed and peeled Naruto’s hands off Sasuke’s legs, pushing them over his head. 

“I am going to have to tie you up, aren’t I?”

Naruto’s shaky breath was answer enough. He would love to be tied up and at Sasuke’s mercy. 

“Maybe later. Leave your hands there for now.”

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth again, and thankfully Sasuke shifted forward and pushed his cock back in Naruto’s mouth, this time further than before, enough that Naruto did gag around it. Sasuke stopped but Naruto wanted more, could take more, so he sucked, trying to convey to Sasuke that he was fine. 

“Needy. Clap your hands if you need a break, okay?”

The moment Naruto inclined his head in a semblance of a nod Sasuke pushed on, his length filling Naruto’s mouth, pushing down his throat. Naruto swallowed around it, trying to suppress his gag reflex. 

It felt so good to have Sasuke above him, chasing his pleasure, and when Sasuke started thrusting, Naruto took it with a moan. His eyes grew teary, and more times than not he did gag around the cock, but not once did he even consider clapping his hands. He wanted this too much. Loved to see Sasuke like this. 

His mouth was filled with the taste of precome, and he could feel how Sasuke was leaving traces of slick over his chest where it was slowly dripping from him. Naruto felt saturated in Sasuke’s taste and smell, and nothing had ever felt more right. No shower would be enough to wash off the lingering traces of Sasuke’s scent for a few days. 

Naruto’s eyes were locked on Sasuke’s face, completely captivated by him. His lips were parted around heavy breaths, and his eyes were as dark as ever, eyebrows drawn tight. A soft pink flush painted his cheeks. He looked beautiful. 

Naruto swallowed around him the next time Sasuke pushed in deep, and his eyes fluttered closed as he let out a soft moan. 

“I’m gonna come,” Sasuke said a few thrusts later. Naruto wasn’t sure if he wanted it in his mouth or on his face, but with his mouth full of Sasuke’s cock it wasn't like he had any say in it, and that was a total turn-on. 

A final deep thrust and then Sasuke pulled out. The first drops landed on Naruto’s tongue as Sasuke came, painting streaks over his lips and his cheeks. Naruto kept his tongue out to catch it, and Sasuke smeared the last few dribbles onto it before he collapsed back, sitting down hard on Naruto’s chest, wincing a little as his ass landed in the mess of slick. 

Naruto waited until Sasuke looked at him before he pulled his tongue back in his mouth and swallowed, tongue dipping out to trace up more of the come on his lips. 

“Holy fuck,” Sasuke muttered, and Naruto could only laugh at the stunned look on Sasuke’s face. 

Naruto finally moved his hands from where he’d done as told and kept them still over his head, placing one hand against Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke pushed into it, the softest of smiles on his lip. Naruto traced along his jawline until he could press a thumb against his soft bottom lip. Sasuke took him by surprise by turning into it and sucking Naruto’s thumb into his mouth, teeth scraping against the pad of it. 

“Are you hinting at something, alpha?” Sasuke asked when Naruto let his thumb drop from Sasuke’s mouth. 

“No, I’m just touching you.”

Sasuke huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “You’re something else, aren’t you?”

Naruto shrugged. He’d never bothered much with what he was supposed to be as an alpha, he just did what he wanted and what felt best. 

Sasuke stretched his arms over his shoulders and then pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, before he moved down Naruto’s body, pushing Naruto’s legs apart so he could kneel between them. Naruto hissed as Sasuke’s abdomen slid up his cock, which in its neglected state was achingly hard. 

Naruto pushed up on his elbows as Sasuke curled his fingers around the base of Naruto’s cock, tongue dipping out to lick across the slit. Just that small touch had Naruto tilt his back as he moaned. He was so worked up it would take nothing to come. 

Sasuke sucked the head into his mouth, going teasingly slow, and Naruto had no complaints because then he’d at least not come in three seconds flat. 

“I love your mouth,” he said, voice rough, and Sasuke’s dark eyes met his, and then he was ducking down, taking more into his mouth. He kept one hand firm around the length but pushed until his lips met his fingers before pulling back. The other hand was pressed against Naruto’s thigh, fingers digging into the flesh. 

Naruto loved having Sasuke’s hands on him, loved when Sasuke tightened the grip around the muscle enough that his nails dug in. 

Sasuke was going to be the death of him, and he loved every moment of it. 

***

Sasuke looked up at Naruto through his lashes, saw Naruto staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes. His lips looked a little swollen, and there were still streaks of come on his face. He looked debauched and stunning. 

It was only a matter of minutes since Sasuke had come all over that face, but he could already feel his cock starting to stir again. He wanted more, and he didn’t think Naruto would mind. He’d submitted so beautifully earlier, giving in as soon as Sasuke took charge, giving up control and seeming excited to do so. There was something about seeing an alpha like that, fucking his face and coming all over him. 

With a final lingering lick up the length of Naruto’s dick, Sasuke pulled away, meeting Naruto’s hooded gaze. 

“I want to fuck you,  _ alpha _ .” He emphasised the title. He never met any alpha who’d be willing to let Sasuke fuck him, but Naruto’s eyes darkened with lust at the suggestion. 

“Yeah?” His voice was rough and breathless, and he seemed into the idea. 

“Want to finger you open and then fuck you and fill you with my come.” 

Naruto made a whining sound, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch underneath his palm where he was still holding it. 

“Fuck yeah, please.”

“Get a pillow underneath you, I’ll find what we need.”

Considering Naruto was an alpha and not an omega he’d need some help by the way of lube, but Sasuke had one in the nightstand from when he wanted to use his dildoes and didn’t want to bother with waiting for himself to get wet enough for them. 

He crawled over to the nightstand and found the bottle while Naruto grabbed one of the pillows and stuffed it underneath his ass, lifting his hips enough that it would be easier for Sasuke to prepare him. 

“You ready for this?” he asked as he crawled back to kneel between Naruto’s thick thighs.

“Yeah, please, I want it so much, want you inside.”

Sasuke sucked in a quick breath. “You’ve been thinking about this?”

“Fuck yeah. You are so hot, of course, I’ve thought about you fucking me.”

Sasuke didn’t even say anything, Naruto kept stunning him. He seemed into the idea, not because he thought Sasuke wanted it, but because he genuinely wanted it himself. 

Dragging his fingers down Naruto’s thigh, watching him laid out, this gorgeous alpha, all broad-shouldered, big-dicked handsomeness so ready for Sasuke to take him. Shit, he wanted this so bad. 

He moved Naruto’s legs until he raised his knees, spreading his legs wide enough to give Sasuke room. He didn’t even hesitate, just went along with what Sasuke wanted. 

Sasuke spared no time uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers, keeping the bottle near for when he would need more. Then he moved in, pressing two fingers against Naruto’s hole. He saw Naruto’s stomach tense, abs drawn into sharp lines. 

“Just breathe, I’ll be gentle with you,” Sasuke said, half reassurance and half teasing. 

Naruto chuckled. “You don’t have to be that careful, not like I haven’t fingered myself thinking about this.” 

Sasuke choked on spit, mind suddenly flooded with the visual of Naruto pressing his thick fingers inside himself, moaning Sasuke’s name. 

He pushed his middle finger harder against the hole, and soon he was pressing it inside. 

It wasn’t the first time Sasuke fucked anyone, he usually topped, albeit with other omegas or betas, but there was something about seeing Naruto like this, hips twitching as Sasuke pushed against his prostate. The way he moaned low and deep when Sasuke pushed another finger inside. The way his body fought him at first and then sucked him right in. How he clenched down, so tight, so warm. Sasuke ached to fuck into that hole with his cock, but even if he wasn’t as well-endowed as Naruto he still wasn’t small, and he had no plans to hurt Naruto, so he took his time getting him ready. 

When Naruto was tensing up at the third finger pressing against his rim Sasuke distracted him with long slow licks up his neglected cock, and Naruto opened up, stretching around Sasuke’s fingers. 

“You’re doing so good,” Sasuke praised, pulling his fingers out until only the tips remained inside, keeping Naruto’s rim stretched. Then he used his other hand and his teeth to open the lube bottle again, pouring more over his fingers and into Naruto’s hole, making everything wet and slick. 

“Look at you, as wet as an omega,” Sasuke said, eyes on Naruto, watching for a reaction. He wasn’t disappointed when Naruto moaned. 

“Sasuke, please, I’m ready, please get your cock in me!” Naruto’s head was thrown back, and his cock was hard, the head dark red, and he looked almost like he could come like this, stretched wide on Sasuke’s fingers. 

“Okay, alpha, if you say so. Get on your hands and knees for me,” Sasuke said, wiping his hand off on the sheets as Naruto scrambled to get into position, not even hesitating, muscled back arching beautifully for him. 

“So good,” Sasuke said, and then poured lube over his cock. The cool liquid felt icy on his straining length, but it’d warm up soon enough. He shuffled closer, one hand on Naruto’s lower back. “You ready?”

“Yeah, please, fuck me already!”

“So impatient,” Sasuke scoffed, but he didn’t hesitate as he shuffled close enough that he could use a hand on his cock and press the head against Naruto’s hole. For a moment he considered teasing him, but he’d been hard for too long as he worked Naruto open. 

Slowly he pushed forward, and with a low gasp from Naruto the head slipped inside. 

“Yes, please, more,” Naruto begged, voice sounding wrecked

Sasuke had both hands on Naruto’s hips as he started pushing in. The tightness was almost too much, Naruto clenching down around him. Sasuke paused, rubbing small circles into Naruto’s skin to get him to calm, whispering for him to breathe and relax, and finally Naruto did, loosening a little around him, enough that Sasuke could push further, sinking into his tight heat until finally he was buried inside. 

He stopped, breathing hard to calm himself as Naruto squeezed like a vice around his cock. It would take very little for Sasuke to come right now, it’d been months since he last fucked someone, and he was remembering vividly what he liked about it. 

Sasuke knew he shouldn’t be surprised that Naruto Would be impatient, and soon enough Naruto was starting to push back, fucking himself shallowly on Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke let him, for a while, grip on Naruto light enough that the alpha could move how he wanted. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you. If you are going to do this I could just lend you one of my dildoes,” Sasuke said dryly, and Naruto froze, peering back over his shoulder.

“Want you,” he said, eyes big.

“Then let me show you how it’s done,” Sasuke said, drawing one hand back and hesitating for a split-second before he let it go, slapping hard against Naruto’s ass. 

Naruto moaned and then bit it off, as if he was surprised by his reaction.

“You liked that, did you?” Sasuke asked, and when Naruto didn’t answer he spanked the other cheek as well, leaving a patch of pink skin behind. 

Naruto gasped but nodded. 

“Good to know.” They could have more fun with that later. Right now Sasuke wanted to fuck Naruto. He tightened his grip on Naruto’s hips and drew back only to fuck back in almost immediately, starting a slow, deep rhythm. 

Naruto’s fingers were curled into the sheets, and judging by the sounds he was making he was enjoying himself. 

A part of Sasuke wanted to stay like this all night, to fuck Naruto until the alpha was shaking with want, but Sasuke was too turned on, he knew he couldn’t keep doing this too long before he came. His grip was getting slippery with sweat, and the room felt considerably warmer than when they’d entered. The air was saturated with their combined scents, and Sasuke was sure no amount of airing out would clear it. He didn’t hate it, knowing that his room would smell of Naruto for days. 

Shit, he was getting nearer, but he wanted Naruto to come first. He snuck a hand down to curl around Naruto cock, and Naruto gasped the moment his fingers touched it. He was so close, Sasuke knew it. A little more and he’d come all over himself. 

Sasuke wanted Naruto to come on his cock, knew he could do it, wanted to feel him shaking apart as he did, so he let go of Naruto’s dick and instead moved his hand to the back of Naruto’s neck, pushing down firmly. Naruto’s already shaking arms gave in immediately and his upper body collapsed to the bed. He turned his head to the side, breathing heavily as Sasuke pushed down firmer on his neck. Like a primal alpha locking his jaw over the neck of a competitor to force them into submission. 

Naruto was making a continuous stream of moans by now, utterly turned on as he submitted. He made such a gorgeous picture like this, giving in like he was made for it. 

“Going to come for me?” Sasuke said with a husky voice. “Going to come on my cock?”

“Fuck yeah, so close,” Naruto moaned out, eyes clenched shut. He better, because Sasuke wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. 

“I want you to come for me Naruto, come all over yourself, be good─”

The last word drowned in a muffled scream as Naruto pushed his face into the sheets, entire body tensing as he came. He clenched down hard, and Sasuke could barely fuck into him, but he thrust once, twice, and then the thread snapped and he came, curling over Naruto’s back as he pushed his cock in deep. It twitched as he came, filling Naruto’s ass with his come, and for a moment all he could hear was ringing in his ears and all he saw was Naruto’s back. 

With a final half-thrust he was completely spent, and with shaking thighs he pulled back, looking down to see a stream of his come leaking out of Naruto’s hole, and fuck that should not be this hot. 

Then Naruto was tipping to his side, and Sasuke moved out of the way to let him curl up, not even hesitating as he curled up behind Naruto, pulling his strong back against his chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. 

“You were perfect,” he whispered against Naruto’s neck. 

Naruto didn’t say anything, he just breathed, seeming a little overwhelmed, so Sasuke held him and let him gather himself. With a final shudder Naruto seemed to calm down enough to roll around in Sasuke’s arms until they were face against face. Naruto pressed their foreheads together and kept his eyes close as he breathed. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Sasuke asked, a little worried as he stroked over Naruto’s back. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Naruto said, voice a little shaky. “Just don’t think I’ve come that hard in a while.”

Sasuke smiled and placed a soft kiss on Naruto’s forehead. “So you liked it?”

Naruto laughed. “Yeah, I liked it.” 

For a while, they stayed, until their breaths evened out and the feeling of drying come got too uncomfortable. “Let’s take a shower,” Sasuke said and rolled to his feet, helping Naruto get up. They walked into the adjoining bathroom, and Naruto’s eyes widened at the massive shower that could easily accommodate both of them. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile fondly at the excitement as he led the alpha towards it and turned on the twin rainfall showerheads, pulling Naruto in as soon as the water grew hot. 

Even in the big shower Naruto stayed close, arms wrapped around Sasuke. 

“Let me wash your hair,” he said, and Sasuke turned in his arms to grab the shampoo bottle, handing it over, tilting his head back as Naruto started working his hands through his hair, massaging the suds with firm fingers, taking longer than he needed to. 

It felt nice to have Naruto’s hands on him, so thorough and gentle at the same time. 

When Naruto seemed done and made him turn around so he could wash the shampoo out he cupped Sasuke’s cheeks and kissed him, deep and savouring. Sasuke’s hands were pressed against Naruto’s chest, and he let himself be kissed, every doubt he’d ever had long gone.

“Mmm, I kind of want shower sex, but I’m too tired,” Naruto mumbled when he pulled away from the kiss, lips pressing against Sasuke’s temple. Soapy hands slid down to cup Sasuke’s ass. 

Sasuke pushed him away with a firm hand against Naruto’s chest. “Insatiable alpha. Stay the night, then I promise we can try shower sex tomorrow if you still want?”

Naruto grinned, wide and pleased. “Yes!”

Sasuke bit back a smile and grabbed the shampoo bottle. “Now, let me get your hair.” He was pretty certain he’d left a few drops of come in it earlier, and wanted to get rid of the evidence before it dried there. 

When they were clean and dried off, having spent far longer than needed pressed against each other they headed back into the bedroom where Sasuke huffed when he saw the state of his bed. In only the towel around his waist, he started pulling off the sheets and throwing on new ones, not even caring if there were wrinkles in it. First sex and then a hot shower had him drowsy, and all he wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep. 

When they crawled into bed and Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke and pulled him close Sasuke didn’t argue, just laid his head on Naruto’s chest, his breath evening out. 

Naruto yawned. “Did I tell you I talked to my dad earlier?” 

“Mm,” Sasuke murmured. “I don’t think so?”

“We were talking about maybe me coming on to work with his organization full time.”

“That sounds exciting, you’ve liked what you’ve done the last few weeks, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, I have, a lot! There’d be some office work which is less fun, but all in all I think it could be good.”

Sasuke hesitated, before asking. “What about… your other job?”

Naruto shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about quitting that for a while, so.”

Sasuke turned and propped himself up on Naruto’s chest so he could look at the alpha. “Naruto, are you stopping because of me?”

Naruto’s gaze shifted away. “Well, yes and no?” He sounded unsure. 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked with a frown. He didn’t like the idea that Naruto felt like he had to give up a job because of him, a job he had said he liked a lot. Still, a small part of him, a part he wasn’t particularly proud of, was happy at the thought, that no other omegas would see Naruto like that, that only Sasuke would be allowed to touch. 

“I won’t stop because I feel any pressure from you,” Naruto said, picking up on Sasuke’s worry. “I’m stopping because I don’t want to do it anymore. I always said I was only going to do it while it was fun and I wasn't bothered using my body like that, but the idea of being with someone else right now doesn't sit right with me anymore. I know we have just been on a few dates, and that we’ve not talked about what this thing between us is, but no matter what you feel I don’t like the idea of being with anyone else, whether it is for a job or not.”

Sasuke hesitated, feeling torn between happiness, fear of plunging into something committed and something he couldn’t pinpoint. his feelings were a mess right now. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to quit because of me, no matter what happens between us. I’m not going to say that I like the idea of sharing you with other omegas, but that’s my issue, not yours.”

Naruto curled a finger underneath Sasuke’s chin when Sasuke looked away, tilting his head up enough that Naruto could lean in and kiss him softly. 

“It’s not fun anymore, and that’s not fair towards me or the omegas. I always knew it wasn’t going to be a long-lived career, and now feels like the right time to stop. Besides, it’s going to be fun working with my dad. I’m kind of excited about it. Also, you are demanding you know, I’m going to need all my stamina to keep up with you.”

Naruto looked completely too pleased with himself, and Sasuke glared. It wasn’t effective, because Naruto laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, soft and without any promise for more. 

“I don’t know if this is super obvious or not, but I like you a lot, Sasuke. In fact, I’m head over heels in love with you.” 

Sasuke froze, surprised at the ease the words passed Naruto’s lips as if it wasn’t a big thing to admit at all. His throat felt suddenly thick, and he leaned in, pressing his face into Naruto’s neck, dragging in his scent and feeling instantly calmed by it. 

“I like you a lot too,” he finally admitted in a soft whisper against Naruto’s ear. He wasn’t ready to admit to more right now, but he was fairly sure with Naruto being who he was it wasn’t long before he had to give in and admit to the both of them what he felt about the alpha. 

Maybe letting go of his fears wasn’t going to be a bad thing at all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than I intended, because I bought Assassin's Creed Valhalla before Christmas and have been playing constantly since, ops. (Assassin!Naruto and Order!Sasuke rivals to lovers tho, that'd be something!) 
> 
> Look at this chapter though, a happy ending for two soft boys! I hope you've enjoyed this fic, all your love for it have completely blown me away. 
> 
> Also, I may have plans for an epilogue, because I'm not sure I can give up on these two just yet...


End file.
